Shackles of Yesterday
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: AU: "I deserved this. I shouldn't have made her angry. If I stop making her angry, she won't hit me." That's how he felt, but his friends gave him the courage to leave. Now he has to start over. He can't fight the feelings of self-loathing and worthlessness. Can a childhood friend help change his feelings and heal his heart? Main: Jerza [Little of Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus]
1. Broken

Shackles of Yesterday

A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, I could pay off my student loans.

Chapter One: Broken

Jellal Fernandes stood in shock as the sound of glass shattered to the left of his head. She thought he had been cheating again despite her knowing his every move. He always told her where he would be and who he would be with even though she never told him about any of her plans. He sighed at her tantrum and began to walk away from her to get a broom and clean up the mess. He didn't get far before she lunged at him, trying to grab his cell phone.

"Give me your phone now, Jellal," she demanded. "I want to see your text messages."

He had no idea why, but he complied with her insane request. He had nothing to hide, but he knew her. She would twist anything she found to make it look like he was cheating. He would apologize for nothing and the cycle would start all over. He had nowhere to go in this city without having to watch his back. She isolated him from everyone he knew and was monitored constantly. He watched her go through his phone and her eyes darkened.

"Who the fuck is Lucy?!" She hissed, "Are you fucking her, Jellal?!"

Jellal stared at the woman before him silently wondering how stupid she could be. She had met Lucy before she started isolating him. Lucy had been dating his friend Natsu for about three years. She only asked Jellal for ideas to surprise Natsu for his birthday. He replied that Natsu liked dragons and sent her a couple of links to websites with small dragon sculptures that she could look at for ideas. That was the end of the conversation. They never flirted; there were no inappropriate messages between the two.

"What are you talking about, Minerva? You're looking at the messages," he replied calmly. "She's dating Natsu. You met them while-"

"Don't play with me, Jellal," she interrupted. "I've seen how you look at her! Don't think I haven't been watching you!"

She flung another glass towards him and he barely managed to duck as it crashed against the wall. He knew she was projecting onto him for something she had done, but calling her out on it wouldn't work well for him. He knew what was going to happen next. She was going to play the victim. It happened every single time.

"Jellal, I'm sorry," she started. "This wouldn't happen if you stopped talking to your friends. They don't like me and you never defend me when they say mean things. Please stop talking to them so that we can be happy."

He didn't even flinch at her change in demeanor. It was too tiresome to deal with and he quietly swept the pieces of broken glass. He heard her footsteps and hated himself as he accepted her embrace and kiss on his cheek.

"I wish I wasn't such a screw up," she continued. "I know you love me, but you have to stop making me angry."

He kept his hands at his side as she hugged him just waiting for her to step away so he could clean. He knew what he had to do, but he had no idea why it felt so difficult. He felt he deserved her treatment and didn't deserve to be happy. He felt that only she would love him and if he left, he would be alone. Jellal felt her step away from him and watched her walk into their bedroom. He didn't see it, but she smiled behind her tears and quietly closed the door.

_'I can't keep doing this. I have to get out,'_ he thought while putting the last of the broken glass into the trash can.

Minerva sat on the bed with her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She had Jellal wrapped around her finger. He would never stand up to her. Her finger hovered over a contact before she clicked to send a message.

_Meet me at the hotel tonight. He won't suspect anything_

She clicked the send button and waited for about a minute before a reply came through letting her know that the meeting place was okay. She gathered an overnight bag sniffling as she heard the door open. Jellal stood in the doorway watching his girlfriend pack a bag to go stay over at Angel's house again. She had stayed there more often and he didn't have the guts to question her without facing her rage. He walked into their bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, cringing at the man staring back at him. His lip had been split and he had scratch marks on his arm and face from her hits.

_'At least I don't have a black eye this time,'_ he teased himself in disgust.

He began cleaning his wounds and bandaging them so that he could hide them under the long sleeve shirt he would now be wearing until they had healed. He used makeup for the ones on his face and would think of an excuse for his split lip. Once he finished, he walked back into the room to see Minerva leaving.

"Heading to Angel's?"

"Yeah, I need a girl's night," she scoffed before slamming the front door.

He looked out the window and watched her as she hailed a cab and got in. The cab pulled off and he sighed in relief. Jellal reached under the floorboard, grabbed his laptop and plugged it in. He went to reach for his phone and put his face in his hands realizing that she took it with her. Seething, he booted up his computer and opened the secret email account he had to keep in contact with his friends. His hands shook in embarrassment as he started a new email to Natsu. He never thought he had to ask his goofy friend for help, but his situation was dire and would soon be a matter of life and death.

_Natsu,_

_I need your help. I know you get motion sick, but please come to Oshibana Town with Gray. Book a room at the Eisenwald Hotel. I will try to survive the next two days, but please hurry._

_Jellal_

He sent the message and tapped his fingers impatiently before giving up and turning to walk away from his laptop. As he reached the doorway he heard a ping and nearly raced back. It was a reply from Natsu and he eagerly opened it. He had been surprised the man was still awake but thankful for a quick response.

_Yo. I don't know what kind of emergency you have, but Gray and I are on the way. We will be on the first train in the morning and we're bringing Gajeel just in case extra muscle is needed. I'll send you another email once we get our room number. Be careful, man._

_Natsu_

Jellal calmed his heart rate and shut the computer down before he stored it back under the floorboard. His chance was coming to escape, but something told him it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. How would he tell his friends his girlfriend had been beating on him for the last three years? They'd probably laugh in his face like normal men would. He was ashamed of himself for letting this happen. He kept making her upset, but never knew how to fix it so he stayed quiet and let her rage. His eyes burned as he remembered the first time he caught her cheating and how he felt he deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a half years ago...<strong>

**He had sent her a message telling her he would be late as his boss needed someone to finish a contract. He mentioned all the details and said it shouldn't be more than an hour.**

"**Hey," he said into the phone. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a little late coming home. Mr. Vastia asked me to stay behind and compile a contract for a potential client. I shouldn't be more than an hour."**

**He heard shuffling in the background and a muffled voice, but thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Minerva giggled a bit before clearing her throat and speaking.**

"**Okay hun," she started. "Call me when you're heading home."**

**The sound of a dial tone filled his ear and he rubbed his temples. Something wasn't right about their conversation, but he figured she just had the girls over. He mulled over the outline of the contract he was to prepare and began typing on his computer to get it finished quickly.**

**At his home, his girlfriend Minerva looked at the phone with a grin before turning back to the man beside her. He ran his hand down her side and behind her knee before he spread her legs apart. She gasped at the touch of his fingers between her legs and wrapped them around the stranger's waist. He held her close and thrust inside as she released a laugh at her actions. There was silence through the room aside from the occasional grunt and moan and she thanked Mavis for the fact that the bed made no sounds. She could hear the sounds of skin slapping together and he rolled them both over so that she looked down at him. He chuckled at her appearance and gripped her waist as she began to move above him.**

**Jellal saved the contract and pushed himself away from his desk to gather his things and go home. He was thankful that he could walk the distance as he needed the fresh air to think. Working overtime physically exhausted him, but sitting at home emotionally exhausted him. He had no friends in this town and Minerva refused to let him visit or keep in contact with his friends back in Magnolia. She was insecure about his friendships with Lucy, Juvia and Levy despite them all being in relationships, but she wouldn't hear him when he told her there was no attraction. He loved those girls like sisters and couldn't have been happier for them. Minerva wanted him to cut contact with all of them including their boyfriends and after an argument he finally had. He was isolated from everything and everyone he'd ever known and he had done it because he was scared to lose the only girl that ever loved him. He stopped in front of their home and sighed in defeat before opening the door.**

**Minerva and her stranger were still in bed and he watched her as she entered the throes of her climax with a loud cry.**

"**Alistair!" She cried out, feeling her body tremble and jerk in pleasure.**

**The black-haired man beneath her chuckled and flipped them over again so that he could find his own release. He thrust into the cheating woman a few more times before throwing his head back in release. Minerva held him close to her chest and sighed contentedly before tensing up at the doorway.**

"**Minerva," he started slowly. "What were you thinking?"**

**Jellal stood in the doorway shaking with silent fury as he watched the man scramble off of her. He threw his clothes on and dashed by Jellal in slight embarrassment. There was nothing he could say to the blue-haired man to ease the rage inside. Once the front door closed, Minerva stared at him and the look she held had no emotion.**

"**You're always working. I thought you didn't love me! You never touch me anymore," she cried. "I've been feeling neglected, but I can never tell you because you're never home!"**

**He rubbed his head and approached the bed as his rage dissolved into sadness. Jellal pulled her into an embrace and stayed there for a while. He never realized how his constant work affected Minerva and whispered apologies into her ear. It was his fault she strayed. He would do whatever it took to make it up to her. They could work through this.**

* * *

><p>Jellal retreated to the living room and tried to take his mind off of what was going to happen. He knew he should have left, but he wanted to make the relationship work. He felt bad for neglecting her and told her he wouldn't do overtime so much. He thought everything had been going well except for her fits of rage because of whatever she had been feeling. He became her punching bag physically and emotionally. There was no one he could talk to and she made sure of that. He couldn't talk to his friends without her getting upset and if he wanted to go out somewhere with fellow workers, she assumed he was cheating on her. Each time he wanted to leave, she threatened him by putting a razor blade to her wrist and making little cuts before he gave in and came back.<p>

"This has to stop," he mumbled quietly.

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written something like this. It saddens me to write it, but Jellal will be happy. I welcome your feedback with open arms!


	2. Control

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter and those that followed. This is my first time writing about this particular subject. Just to reiterate, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter Two: Control

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel waited at the train station so they could hurry and make their way to Oshibana Town. Something wasn't right with Jellal. He sounded panicked about something and the guys were hoping they weren't too late. They had asked their boss for the time off as it was an emergency and gave him as much information as possible before the older man shook his head and shooed them away.

"I will send _her_ with you so bring your friend back safely," were his last words to the backs of the trio.

"You got it, Master," Natsu waved.

Natsu kept looking back and forth at the block and train schedule, feeling impatient and he knew why. It had been three years since they last saw Jellal and recent communications didn't seem normal. He contacted them at late hours of the night as if he were trying to be sneaky about his actions. Natsu knew something was up when Jellal said he couldn't see them anymore due to Minerva's feelings and they said nothing except that they would be there if he ever needed them.

"I apologize for being late," a female voice rang. "I got here as soon as I could."

The guys looked up at her and sighed in relief at the one Master sent to be the female muscle and couldn't have been more pleased at the sight of their friend. Her scarlet hair flew around her with the wind and she moved the strands behind her ear. She was the strongest bodyguard Fairy Tail had to offer and they couldn't have been in better hands.

"Thanks for coming to help, Erza." Gray waved.

"Sure," she started. "Master said it looked like you may need female backup. So what is the issue?"

Natsu looked around in caution because if his suspicions were correct, he couldn't be too careful. He motioned for Erza to come closer so that he could whisper the details in her ear. Once he told her everything, he moved away while she processed the information.

"I see," her voice barely a whisper, "Then we don't have any time to waste if it's as serious as you say."

They heard the sound of the train pulling into the station and gathered their belongings. The train ride alone would be about two hours, but this was the earliest one possible. Once they boarded the train, they quickly took their seats and awaited the departure. Natsu looked out of the window and Gray lightly punched his shoulder.

"Don't even think about throwing up, puke brain," he teased.

Natsu glared at the man and raised his fists. He knew what Gray was trying to do and it worked. His motion sickness couldn't be helped, but they sure knew how to turn it against him.

"You wanna fight me!?" Natsu roared. "Bring it! I'll beat you just as bad as I did last time!"

"You didn't beat me! I hit my head on the table!"

"Then fight me again! We'll prove which one's the strongest!"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows and stared at the two men as they argued. This was an everyday occurrence with them even though he wasn't innocent either. He folded his arms and looked out of the window. There was no way he was getting involved in that.

"Gajeel can't even beat me!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gajeel felt the veins in his head wanting to pop at the ridiculous comment. He was simply an innocent bystander until Natsu decided to run his mouth. He turned to face him and pushed his fist out with heated eyes.

"Oh yeah, Pinky?" He jeered. "You think you're real tough huh?!"

Natsu readied his fists and felt the fire inside him raging. He was ready to fight. Gajeel and Gray were also ready they managed to attract a small crowd of people who watched them argue. The men ignored the red-headed woman who slowly cracked her knuckles and stood up in silent fury. This was also why Master had asked her to tag along. She was to reign in these three children.

"Hey!" She roared.

It caught the attention of everyone in the cabin and the three men ignored her while their fists continued to fly. The cabin looked terrified of her and whispers broke out once some recognized who she was.

"It's really her. It's Titania!"

"She's travelling with those guys? I wonder who they are."

Erza stalked towards the men and hit all three in the head. They held their sore spots and turned to the one responsible. The goal was to beat the person, but when they saw Erza in all her fury, they turned as white as ghosts.

"You boys think this is the place to fight do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fight me then."

They quickly shook their heads, sat down quietly and glared at each other. The train finally moved and the cabin became quiet again. Erza had switched spots with Natsu and looked out of the window. She hadn't seen Jellal since they were children and she had moved away with her parents. To imagine her childhood crush had been going through this for years hurt her more than she could have imagined. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gagging Natsu and Gajeel. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>After the fight yesterday, Jellal had called his boss to ask for a day off knowing that it was short notice and thank Mavis his request was accepted. He felt emotionally and physically fatigued and couldn't handle another fight. He couldn't figure out what caused the change in Minerva, but he couldn't be a part of it anymore. His inside voice berated him for angering the woman and not understanding what he did wrong, but the other part of him knew he didn't do anything. He was tired of the constant tug of war in his mind and it developed into a migraine. Jellal rose from the sofa and went into the bathroom to grab something for the pain he felt so he could finally relax. He thought about her having his phone and knew he would have to buy a new one. There was no way he would take his phone back after it was in her hands for over 24 hours. She probably bugged it like she did with his last phone. He was just happy that all of his contacts were backed up to his secret email.<p>

He switched the TV on and flipped to the news to see if he saw anything on Mangolia and his attention was grabbed immediately by a familiar looking red-headed woman standing next to a short older man. It looked like they were being interviewed for something.

"Come on down to Fairy Tail," the man yelled. "We have the best entertainment and food in town! Our very own Titania," he motioned to the girl next to him, "will be here signing autographs until she sets off of her next assignment! Come by and see her!"

He had heard of Fairy Tail previously. They were around for quite some time, but not many people knew what really went down behind the popular entertainment establishment. Many of the members were hired help. They had a bulletin board on a restricted floor that allowed its members to take jobs that ranged from helping the community to being hired bodyguards. The assignments had varied lengths of time with some ranging from hours to days, weeks, months or even years. Erza must have come home from an assignment and was taking a break from work. He would have liked to see her again to see if she remembered him.

Jellal watched the woman smile softly before waving to the camera and the commercial faded out and the news came back on. She was still as beautiful as he remembered and her hair flowed behind her as if she were a princess. That scarlet color looked amazing on her and he hoped she had been well. The commercial alone showed her beauty and her smile made his heart warm. In all these years, he had never forgotten Erza Scarlet. Jellal shook his head and tried to forget. He was in a relationship and he was certain he'd never meet that woman again. He switched channels to a comedy and got comfortable enough to fall asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>The train horn sounded as its way of informing its travelers that they reached their destination. Erza looked over at her companions and tapped the sleeping Gray so that he would wake up. Natsu and Gajeel were awake the entire time making gurgling noises. As soon the train stopped moving, Natsu and Gajeel sat up normally as if nothing had ever happened. Erza was always amazed at how they quickly they recovered from being motion sick. Now they had arrived, it was time to rescue Jellal.<p>

"We have to go straight to the hotel, right?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded and pulled up the directions for the hotel on his mobile phone so that they could get there with no trouble. They seemed to have arrived much earlier than he thought and it worked out better for him. Once the directions came up on his phone, he noticed that the hotel was a simple ten minute walk from the station.

"It looks like it's not far from here."

The rest of the group nodded and began the walk to the hotel in silence. Now they had no idea if they were being watched, but no one would speak about why they had arrived until they were in their room. Erza looked ahead and could see the hotel in the distance, but part of her was scared to see him again. The circumstances weren't great.

'_If I had stayed, would he be in this situation?'_

The group arrived at the Eisenwald Hotel and Natsu motioned for them to wait by the elevator. Erza walked up to the counter with him as she had booked her own room. Once they had the keys, the group boarded the elevator and exchanged room information. The boys' room happened to be two doors down from hers and they agreed that they would meet in that room for any information.

"Erza," Natsu began. "See you in two hours."

* * *

><p>His peace didn't seem to last long as he heard the door slam and it jolted him out of his sleep. She tossed his phone on their table and immediately went to the bedroom. He assumed it was to wash the smell of the other man off of her. He took a deep breath and simply thought about the arrival of Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to help him get out of here. He flipped through the channels, ignoring her presence until she called out to him.<p>

"Jellal? Are you hungry?"

He looked up at her and shook his head before taking his phone to read through his work email. As he did not go to work today, he wanted to be sure that he didn't miss anything. He hadn't received any new email and went to his personal email account that he knew about. There was an email from Gray that was already opened, but he hadn't opened it. She went through his email, but for what? There was nothing there to read except for computer deals and the occasional job rejection. He opened the email and saw that it had been an invite to Natsu's party. It looked like it had been a group email that he, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Lucy had been a part of. He closed the email and put his phone down. He felt Minerva's eyes on him and she narrowed them when he wouldn't look at her.

"Any important emails?" she asked, already knowing about the birthday invite that was sent yesterday.

"Just one for Natsu's birthday," he responded. He would be accepting the invite when he met with Natsu and the others tomorrow.

He had hoped the guys made it to town safely, but there was no way he could check his other email without her knowing. He'd never check it on the phone she gave back to him and would now need to get a new one because he had no idea what she did with it. Eventually he would have to tell his boss that he could no longer work for him. He would be leaving everything behind and start a new life with the people he'd always known. It would be the hardest thing he had to do, but it was something he needed to do.

"I thought I told you not to contact them anymore," she said slowly. "We agreed that they were rude and had no respect for our relationship."

He looked at her and agreed with her statement, but silently seethed at her words. They didn't agree on anything. She threatened him with killing herself like she always did.

"I didn't contact them," he gritted out. "They contacted me and you opened the email."

He regretted the words as soon as they came out and felt the stinging sensation of her right hand against his face. He was already sick of her and knowing he could be getting out made him want to stand up for himself.

"Watch it," she smirked. "You don't want to make me upset, Jellal."

He rubbed the side of his face and walked past her to the kitchen for some ice to help the sting. She glared and followed him into the kitchen, watching his every move. She had rage emanating from every pore in her body and she couldn't believe he was attempting to stand up to her.

"Who else are you sleeping with besides Lucy? Levy? Juvia?"

Jellal threw his hands up and walked away from her, trying to gather distance between them. He knew exactly where this was going to go. Minerva was the queen of emotional blackmail and abuse and she knew it. Talking to her was like talking to a brick wall. He simply learned to let her talk and not say anything because she would only turn it against him.

"Does it matter what I say, Minerva? You'll twist my words into what you want. You've seen the messages and the emails, yet you still ask the same stupid questions."

He turned his back to her and sat on the sofa again. The migraine was coming back and he had wished Magnolia wasn't so far away. He was trapped for another night. He wanted her to go to where ever she just came from.

"Minerva, all you do is come home, fight and go back out," he said softly. "Why?"

"Jellal, I've been nothing but good to you. Why can't you ever do what I say? Even with the chores around here, you don't do them right! It's not hard to clean up! You can't do anything right!"

Her words cut him worse than any knife could. He worked odd hours and came home to deal with her and do housework. She had no job and did absolutely nothing.

"You can't live without me, Jellal. You think you can, but I know you can't. You have nothing here and no one will take you in."

It hurt, but he knew she was right. No matter how hard he tried, she would always find something wrong with what he did. No one else would love someone like him. All he had was Minerva. He walked away from her and into the bedroom, just wanting alone time with his thoughts. She absolutely shattered any resolve he had and she knew it.

Minerva watched him walk away and laughed inwardly at his helplessness. She snatched his phone off of the table and popped the back of it off to make sure her tracker was still in place underneath his SIM card. All looked well and she put the phone back together and used her own phone to test the signal. It worked perfectly. She went into the room with her eyes watering and handed him the phone.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Jellal. I don't know what it is about you, but it makes me scared to lose you."

She hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. He nearly shuddered in disgust at the feel of her lips on him. She tried to unbutton his shirt and he stopped her. There was no way he could have sex with her after what happened today. She noticed his hesitation and bit his shoulder. He bit his lip in pain and braced himself for what was going to happen next.

"Why don't you want me?" She asked from behind him.

"Minerva, you struck me. How could you honestly think I'd be in the mood to have sex with you?"

He turned his head to look at her and she sat back as if she had been slapped in the face. She stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, wanting him to keep looking at her.

"Oh, Jellal," she whispered. "It was just a little tap. I can't really hurt you. I'm a woman."

He turned his head away from her and she walked around the bed to face him. Her eyes echoed her silent wrath and she pushed him back on the bed and straddled his waist. She smiled and touched the mark on his face from when she slapped him.

"Do not reject me, Jellal. Can't you see I love you?"

He turned his head to the side and she forcefully grabbed his chin to make him look her in the eye. Her nails dug into his skin and he winced, trying to force his face out of her hands without hurting her. She grew tired of him struggling and punched him in the stomach to get him to stop. He coughed and she took that moment for shove her tongue down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block her out. Minerva wanted his eyes on her and she sat up in anger. She punched him in the face and forced her mouth back on his. Jellal forced his eyes open from the pain he felt in his jaw and fought the urge to bite down on her tongue. Her taste was absolutely repulsive.

A/N: You don't have to hate me much longer. I promise he'll be free. Tell me what you think!


	3. The Shackles Have Loosened

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Thank you for your continued support of this story. Your follows, favorites and reviews keep me inspired! So inspired that I couldn't hold on to this chapter anymore!

Oh yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter Three: The Shackles Have Loosened

Natsu answered the door to let Erza inside and sat back at the desk. The guys were completely silent as if focused on something other than the current situation. The next few hours would require crucial planning and they needed to plan down to the minute.

"So Natsu," Gajeel broke the silence. "What's the plan?"

The pink haired man reclined in the chair for a moment before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He hadn't thought of an actual plan. His first focus was to get the group gathered and meet in the city.

"I'll send the email to Jellal and let him know we made it here. He will come meet us during his lunch break at work. Our goal is to meet and discuss his options for leaving. We have to get him away from here."

"When did you find out about this, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I only started piecing it together lately," he admitted. "Jellal's been emailing me late at night from another account. To be honest though, something didn't seem right with him when we met his girlfriend."

Gray thought for a moment and realized that Natsu was right. Jellal had been acting differently ever since his girlfriend came into the picture. He also thought it was odd that he never received a reply from the email he sent regarding Natsu's birthday.

Natsu grabbed his laptop and switched it on, but while it booted, his eyes remained on the rest of the group. They looked deep in thought and for some reason, he noticed Erza's reaction the most. He heard the sound of his computer completing its boot process and loading his desktop, but didn't care to wait for the remainder of his icons before he clicked on his email. He would let Jellal know they arrived safely, but just in case the email account had been compromised, he worded it differently.

_Jellal,_

_I found this dog in my backyard, but I'm sure it belongs to Lucy's neighbor. You remember the guy that lived in 2701 right? Well, he hasn't been home in days and I don't want to leave it abandoned or anything. Lucy wants to watch over it until he comes back, but I don't know. You've had a pet before. Any suggestions?_

_Natsu_

"You really think he'd be able to decipher that crap?" Gajeel asked as he looked over Natsu's shoulder.

"He'll have to," Erza chimed in. "None of us can risk a compromise if his situation is dire. We don't know how he's accessing this email account. We'll have to take the chance. Let's stay here for now."

Natsu sent the email and looked back at Erza. The woman's eyes met his and she nodded. She knew exactly why she had been asked to come along.

"Gray and I will be helping Jellal gather his things," Natsu spoke up. "Gajeel and Erza will be the defense in case she shows up and decides to call someone. We don't hit women, but Erza can."

"I see," Gray nodded. "That's why Master asked you to come along isn't it, Erza?"

She nodded again and sighed before speaking. "When he called me into the office, I thought it was something about the assignment I had just completed. He had such a solemn look on his face and then told me everything Natsu had said. He said you would likely need female assistance and I came to meet you. I just didn't know the friend was Jellal," she trailed off.

Her heart broke again and she lowered her head. She couldn't explain the feelings swirling around inside her and tried to fight them off. Emotions couldn't stand in the way of a mission. She fought with herself and wondered if she could really treat this as just another assignment knowing he was involved.

* * *

><p>Minerva left him lying on the bed in the same position as she sat in the living room watching television. She smiled at the pain she inflicted, but grew frustrated that he didn't react. It was like he gave up. She would have to try something different. Her eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep due to late night escapades and she took the opportunity to go to sleep. He wasn't going to leave. He was too scared of her.<p>

Jellal heard light snores and forced his eyes open. It sounded like she had fallen asleep and he struggled to sit up. His body ached all over and he could feel the burning from numerous cuts. He felt the pain in his arms and knew bruises would be forming soon. He noticed he was naked, but it didn't feel like she had forced herself on him this time. Jellal forced himself stand up and quietly lifted the floorboard for his camera to take pictures of the cuts and bruises. He threw on a pair of boxers and snapped the pictures as quietly as he could without waking the sleeping witch. Next, he dug out his laptop and plugged headphones in so that the device booted quietly. He looked at the doorway make sure he didn't hear anything coming from the living room and opened his email. He nearly sighed aloud in relief at the new message waiting for him. He opened it and stared, trying to figure out what Natsu was talking about, but he began to piece it together.

_'In my backyard,'_ Jellal thought quietly. _'That must mean they arrived in town and 2701 must be their room number.'_

He cleared his cache, cookies and history, shut the laptop down and lifted another floorboard to grab another wallet with spare money he had hidden. He removed the memory card from the camera and set both items into the new space. Jellal hurried quietly to put clothes on and shoved the items in his pockets. He wore a short sleeved shirt and covered it with a hooded sweatshirt to hide his arms and sunglasses to hide part of his prominent facial feature. He used makeup to cover the remainder of his facial feature and threw on a black wig. He made sure everything was in place and quietly made his way to the front door with his shoes in his hands.

The television in the living room was still on and he peeked over to see Minvera still sleeping. He took a quiet breath and silently opened the door before sneaking out. The door closed silently behind him and he slipped his sneakers on. He ran as fast as he could and didn't look back. The running caused the pain to increase, but he didn't have time to care. He finally felt his freedom in his grasp and he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone ringing startled the group and Natsu reached over to pick up the receiver.<p>

"Mr. Dragneel," the voice spoke. "This is the main desk calling to inform you that you have a visitor. He wouldn't give his name, but asked that we call you to confirm. Should we send him up?"

"Please do," he answered. "I am expecting that person."

He placed the phone on the hook and looked at his companions. It was time to set the plan in motion.

"He's on his way up," he said softly. "Try not to bombard him with questions."

No sooner than Natsu had let the group know, there was a knock at the door. Gray walked over and peeped through the hole to see the disguised Jellal looking worn down. He opened the door and grabbed the man for a hug before leading him in.

"Jellal," he breathed. "We're sorry that we came too late."

Jellal hugged his friend back and shook his head. The man wanted to cry at the sight of his friends. They really did come to help him.

"No, you're not late," Jellal said. "You're right on time."

Natsu glared at the man for a moment before letting his expression soften. He was upset with Jellal for waiting so long to ask for help, but he knew the man had a strong sense of pride. He shook his hand and pulled him into a hug welcoming him back. Gajeel was the next to greet him and gave a fist bump before nodding his head. Jellal returned the gesture and his eyes roamed over the tall man's shoulder. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Jellal," she whispered. "My God, Jellal."

The group gave them space and Jellal hugged the red-headed woman as tightly as he could, hoping that his mind wasn't playing a cruel joke on him. He wanted to cry at the sight of her and he felt incredibly ashamed at his appearance. He looked like he had been run over by a truck and his emotions were dangerously close to overflowing.

"Erza," he hugged tighter. "It's really you. I never thought I would see you again."

She pulled away from him and took his hand to guide him to the seat next to her. The sound of her heart drowned out the chatter from the rest of the group and she nervously sat next to Jellal. Her eyes were on him as he began to remove his disguise and she almost gasped at the sight of his battered skin.

"Jellal," Natsu hissed out. "Did she do this to you?"

Jellal looked away from Erza and turned to the enraged man. His head lowered and that was all Natsu needed to know. Gray pulled him back from opening the door and gripped his upper arms.

"Don't be stupid! You can't go out there without a plan you idiot!"

Natsu backed down and snatched himself away from the silently seething Gray. Gajeel shook with rage at the sight of his friend and Erza held herself back from crying. She couldn't believe he endured this for as long as he did. She wanted to hug him and help him through his pain. His pride nearly killed him. She wanted to yell at him for waiting as long as he did.

Jellal looked at his enraged friends and lowered his head in shame. He felt horrible for letting his friends see him like this, but he had no one else to turn to. Natsu must have sensed his distress because the pink-haired man came to stand next to him and ran his hand through his own hair before sighing.

"Let's get you bandaged," he said softly, "and then we'll talk about a plan for you."

Erza stood up and went towards the door to leave the room. One of her suitcases functioned as a medical kit and she would just have to bring it here. She had to get her mind off of Jellal for just a few moments or her heart was going to shatter. Jellal watched her walked with heavy steps and fought the urge to call out to her. She was in pain because of him again.

"Gray," she sniffled. "Can you help me carry my medical suitcase?"

He nodded and followed Erza out of the room to help her, but knew she didn't actually need help. Right now, it was best that no one go anywhere alone. He hadn't even noticed the woman ahead of him in so much pain. Erza unlocked her door and Gray followed her in to grab the suitcase and towels.

"The medical suitcase is the red one against the wall. I'll grab a couple of extra towels."

Once they gathered what they needed, they left the room behind again and hurried back. The door was slightly ajar and Gray wheeled the suitcase into the room, sitting it by one of the beds. Erza followed in behind him and walked back towards Jellal. She held her hand out to help him up and he accepted. She smiled softly and led him over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame once he was inside.

"Grab a shower," she said quietly. "When you are done, please come over to where I am. I will be the one to bandage you."

Jellal looked away as a light blush formed on his face and nodded. His scarlet princess was really in the same room with him. She was even more beautiful in person. He closed the door quietly and turned the shower on.

_'Erza,'_ he thought. _'I'm sorry for hurting you again…'_

The guys looked at Erza, but none of them would say anything at the risk of being glared at. She was busy pulling supplies out of her suitcase and setting them up on the spare bed so that she could be prepared.

_'I volunteered for this task,'_ she thought. _'Why does my heart hurt so much?'_

She shook her head and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. The water had stopped running and he had come back out in his boxers. The group looked over at him and then back to Erza. Jellal had fresh cuts everywhere. She was absolutely disgusted with how he had been treated. He looked ashamed.

"Come sit on the bed," she pointed to the non-cluttered mattress. "I'll clean your wounds and get you bandaged."

He did as she asked and sat at the edge of the bed with his eyes wandering anywhere but on her. He felt the stinging sensation of alcohol on his leg as she cleaned the cuts. Some were deep, but not deep enough that he needed stitches. He sucked in a breath at the feel of the alcohol against his skin, but noticed that she was being incredibly gentle. Erza finished with the wounds on his leg and reached behind her for the bandages. She made sure not to hurt him and slowly wrapped the material around his lower leg. A light blush crept across her face as she realized she needed to do his thighs and upper body. She cleared her throat and completely bandaged his lower body before standing up.

"Thank you," he whispered and looked away. He didn't want her to catch the blush that crept onto his face, but that didn't stop the other guys from noticing.

"Don't thank me. I want to help you," she admitted loud enough for him to hear, but low enough for the others not to. "I just have to finish your upper body and I can let you rest."

He nodded while she finished cleaning his stomach and chest. When she began to wrap the bandage around him, he felt her hands around him and he closed his eyes to the feeling. It was foreign to him and he didn't know how to react. When Minerva touched him, he was disgusted, but with Erza he felt something else.

"I'm all done," she chuckled softly and stood up. "Now we have to figure out our next move."

Natsu looked at his bandaged friend and felt more horrible than he could have imagined. The sight of him put the situation into perspective and he knew it was worse than he thought. He watched Erza grab a cold pack and gave it to him for his jaw. He refused to let Jellal go back there. Not alone.

"Okay, Jellal," Natsu cleared his throat. "We're getting you out of this city."

Jellal opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, but closed his eyes at the rage in Natsu's eyes. He looked over at Gray and Gajeel to see both men looking away. Erza shifted slightly and nodded in agreement.

"What do you have of the utmost importance that cannot be replaced?"

"Nothing," Jellal lowered his head. "I don't have anything. My social security card is always with me. I have no credit cards or bank accounts. Everything is in Minerva's name. She takes the money from my paychecks and has paper copies of the breakdowns for them to make sure I'm not hiding money. Any cash I do have is from her leaving it around the house and being too drunk to remember."

"When does your next paycheck hit your account?" Gajeel asked.

"Next week," Jellal replied.

"You need to get in contact with your company and have them stop that deposit. I'm sure they can give you a paper check due to the circumstances."

"Looks like we don't have to go back to that house then," Gray spat. "Where do you work?"

"I work for Lyon Vastia at the Lamia Scale Company. I handle the drafting of contracts."

Gray looked at him and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "I happen to know Lyon," he admitted. "We had the same teacher in high school. He was the only person I kept in contact with. I'll tell him to come by. We can't risk having you outside. I'm sure she knows you're gone now and it's only a matter of time."

Jellal nodded as Gray began his phone call. Gajeel looked over at him and folded his arms.

"Do you think she knows you're here?" He asked. "If you think she may, we absolutely cannot stay here. It's a fight waiting to-"

"Then we will fight," Natsu interrupted. "We will fight for our friend."

Jellal looked up in surprise as he had not expected Natsu to say something like that. He refused to cry, but the support from his friends made him feel like he could really escape. Erza grasped his hand and looked at him, trying to get him to breathe calmly.

"The only way she'd know I was here is if she found my laptop and managed to hack it," he said slowly.

He had no idea how strong Minerva's pull in this town was.

* * *

><p>The sound of a ringing phone jolted her out of her sleep and she growled at the interruption. She looked at the caller ID and her features softened. This was an interruption she would allow.<p>

"What?" she answered haughtily.

"Those people you described to me," the voice started. "Three of them checked in to the Eisenwald Hotel. I don't know why they're here, but I held up my end of the bargain."

"Thank you, Olga," she purred into the phone. "I'll wire the money to you by the end of business today."

Minerva disconnected the line and went into the bedroom to make sure Jellal was still there. When she opened the door, she saw nothing but red.

"Jellal?!" She roared. "Jellal where are you!?"

She unlocked her phone to use the GPS tracker she implanted and looked confused when the program showed he was still in the house. She looked at the desk in the corner and saw his phone sitting on top of it. The SIM card had been taken out and she saw the GPS tracker. She punched the wall in rage and grabbed her keys.

_'You will not leave, Jellal.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Press the little button at the bottom. Don't be shy :)


	4. Not Without A Fight

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: I made it to chapter four. For some reason I can't seem to tear myself away from writing. Thank you all for your continued support because it's about to get interesting.

By the way, I'm terrible at fight scenes and welcome as much feedback as possible to make the next one better!

Sigh. I don't own Fairy Tail :(

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Not Without A Fight<p>

"You really think that will work, Natsu?" Jellal looked skeptical regarding the plan details, but one look at Natsu's face told him that he absolutely had to try.

"It will as long as you stay with us!" Natsu grinned.

Jellal nodded slowly and stood up with a look of determination. "Well then," he started. "Let's get me out of here!"

The group cheered and for the first time, Jellal felt himself smile freely. This was the first step toward his new life. Erza smiled at his changed demeanor and even Gajeel nodded in approval. Gray looked up at the man and noticed how relaxed he had become. His gaze moved towards the door as he wondered what could be taking Lyon so long.

"Hey, Gray," Jellal interrupted. "Your phone is ringing."

Gray fumbled for a moment and tried to get a grasp on his phone. He answered it and nodded into the receiver. "I'm coming. Give me a moment."

He opened the door to reveal a tired looking Lyon Vastia and let him inside. The two men shook hands and Lyon froze at the sight of the bandaged Jellal.

"What happened to you, Jellal?"

Jellal turned to his employer and his friend with a look of embarrassment on his face. He had to tell him eventually as he would be leaving this town with his friends.

"I apologize for the short notice, Lyon," he started, "but I have to resign. It's effective immediately."

Lyon noticed the exhaustion in Jellal's voice and sighed before pulling up a chair. He and Jellal had become friends in the last three years and Lyon offered him a job to help him back on his feet. The expression he held was not one of disappointment, but one of concern.

"I don't care about that, Jellal," he said. "I care about your safety as a friend more than anything."

"Someone may come asking for me. You never came to see me. You have no idea who I am," Jellal rushed out.

Lyon nodded and produced an envelope from his inside pocket. He handed it to Jellal and smiled lightly.

"This is yours," he said quietly. "I took caution to make sure that human resources removed any record of you being at the company. I thought something like this would happen and I tried to keep an eye on you, but you are a hard man to watch. I'm sorry, Jellal. I'm so sorry."

Jellal shook his head and opened the envelope to reveal a check along with money. He looked up at Lyon in confusion until the other man nodded again.

"Take it. Go start your new life, Jellal."

Lyon placed his hand on the injured man's shoulder and smiled. He was trusted with something important and wouldn't betray that trust. Jellal deserved much better and with his new start, he would find a woman to love him. He knew from the first company gathering that Minerva was more than she appeared. She didn't think anyone watched, but he had seen the way she berated him when they thought they were alone. He watched Jellal come in to work with bruises and though the man thought he did a good job covering them, Lyon knew.

Jellal closed the envelope and shook Lyon's hand. He couldn't believe this was really happening to him.

"Thank you, Lyon," he sniffled. This time he could care less if someone saw him cry. These were tears of relief and he couldn't have been happier. There was nothing that could stand in his way.

* * *

><p>She barged through the hotel doors seething in rage with two men behind her. The staff behind the front desk knew her face and bowed their heads for the owner's daughter. She walked up to the counter and held out a picture of Jellal.<p>

"Did this man come in here today?" She asked impatiently.

One of the men behind the desk looked at the picture and bowed his head. "No, ma'am," he said softly. "Neither I nor my staff here saw anyone that looked like that."

She exhaled slowly and produced another picture, this time of Natsu and Gray. The front desk clerk opened his mouth and nodded slowly.

"I did see them. Would you like us to call the police?" He asked nervously, afraid he had let criminals in.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," she said sweetly. "Could you call him for me please and ask him to come down?"

The staff member nodded again and dialed Natsu's room number. Minvera looked at the numbers he dialed and sent the numbers in a text message to the two men behind her. They looked at their phones and excused themselves.

* * *

><p>Natsu answered the phone to the room and became suspicious immediately. He wasn't expecting anyone else, yet the desk clerk informed him that he had a visitor that asked for him by name. He asked them to wait a moment while he made his way down. He disconnected the line and turned to the group in alarm.<p>

"Go to Erza's room," he said to Jellal. "Go with her and Lyon, now. Do not answer the door and put the lock on. If I need you, I will call your mobile. Do not answer the room phone. Do not make a sound. Keep your phones on silent to be safe."

Jellal looked at him in confusion and Natsu opened the door to poke his head out into the hallway. The coast was clear and he looked back at the still sitting group.

"I said move!" He yelled. "Now!"

They moved at the raised octave in his voice and hurried out. Natsu looked at Gray and the man nodded once they were safely in Erza's room. Gajeel moved to clean up the evidence that Jellal had been in the room and turned the TV on to look busy.

"What's going on, Natsu?" Gajeel asked. "Why'd you have them go there?"

Natsu looked back over his shoulder and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "We're about to have some unexpected company."

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door it startled Gray just a bit. They stood collectively and Natsu went to open the door. He saw a blonde haired man alongside a black haired one with folded arms. The blonde haired man narrowed his blue eyes and looked at the man next to him.

"Well Rogue," he began. "Looks like Minerva was right about them not looking strong. This should be a piece of cake."

The other man looked at the three guys and then back to his partner. "Don't get cocky, Sting," he said quietly. "I'm sure you remember what happened to you last time."

The blonde haired man huffed and pushed his way into the room, hitting Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned and glared at him. Sting looked around and Rogue stood by the door in case anyone tried to leave.

"Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it." Natsu said calmly. Inside he seethed and wanted to punch these guys for barging in.

"Where's Jellal?" Sting asked. "He's not home and his girlfriend isn't happy."

"I bet she isn't," Gajeel scoffed. "Her chain loosened and she knows it's not going to work anymore. She's going to get hers."

Sting turned around to face him and drew his fist back. "You making threats?"

Gajeel stood up to answer the man's silent challenge and laughed in his face. He had been itching to fight since Erza interrupted the one on the train.

"It's not a threat," he said, blocking the fist that flew towards him.

Sting stepped back to free his captured fist and raised his other to a fighting stance. No one threatened his Minerva. He dodged Gajeel's fist and punched the man in his stomach. Gajeel doubled over slightly and Sting grabbed the opportunity to knee him in the face.

"Shit," Gajeel groaned. "You're quicker than I gave you credit for, Blondie."

He stood up and cracked his knuckles before wiping the blood from his nose. Levy was going to be pissed when he came home, but he didn't care. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and returned the punch to Sting's abdomen, but didn't stop there. He landed punches on the man's face causing Sting stumbled backwards, hitting the wall. Gray attempted to head towards the door, but Rogue shook his head at him.

"Sorry," he said. "You'll have to get through me first."

Natsu pushed past Gray and Rogue delivered a kick to the pink haired man's face to stop him from leaving. Gray caught his friend and assumed his fighting stance to take Rogue on himself. Rogue straightened his shirt and patted his pants as if he were removing dust from them. Gray looked between Rogue and the door as Rogue seized the opportunity to punch him. Gray quickly blocked the fist before it reached his face and tried to move away to gain leverage.

"You'd think someone would hear the commotion and tell the front desk." Natsu grumbled.

Gray shook his head and looked at the two men closely. "No," he said. "They have the front desk in their palms. We'll have to take care of this."

"No one will get hurt if you just tell us where Jellal is!" Sting yelled, landing another punch to Gajeel's face.

Gray kicked Rogue hard enough for the man to hit the back of the door with a thump. They needed an opening to tell Erza to stay put.

* * *

><p>Erza paced back and forth in the room glancing at the clock and her phone to see if there was a message. She hadn't heard anything in an hour and she was becoming impatient. Lyon excused himself to the restroom and left her with Jellal alone. She looked at the man and stopped pacing at the sight of his facial expression. He looked as if he wasn't in the same room. It was almost a catatonic state. She fought her feelings, but they won when she sat behind him on the bed and gave him a gentle hug. She knew that face. It was the face of someone tuning out their surroundings.<p>

_'His defense mechanism,'_ she thought softly. _'Oh, Jellal. I won't let her hurt you. Not anymore.'_

Lyon emerged from the restroom and cleared his throat softly, startling Erza as she pulled away from Jellal. He looked at the still figure and ran his hand through his hair before sitting back down.

"Erza, was it?" He asked. "You seem to know Jellal pretty well. May I ask how?"

Erza knew he was trying to change the subject and assumed he noticed her facial expressions. She still couldn't figure out why her heart reacted in such a way, but from the look on Lyon's face, he knew something.

"We were childhood friends," she said softly. "I moved out of our town of Magnolia with my parents. My mother and father owned a company in Cedar so we moved there as they wanted to run the company without a big commute. How do you know, Jellal?"

"As you've heard, I am his boss," Lyon started. "However, I was his friend for a while before that. I met him one night while we were out celebrating Gray's birthday in Magnolia. I had already been living in Oshibana and my company had just started to pick up. Jellal was single and much happier back then. We kept in contact and about eight months later he told me that he was moving to Oshibana with his girlfriend, Minerva. From what he said, they had only been dating for about 4 months. I thought it was a little too soon for it, but supported him anyway and told him he had a job waiting when he moved. About a month later, Jellal shows up to work with a black eye. I asked him what happened and he told me he had gotten into a fight because someone assaulted Minerva. I didn't think anything of it, but he kept showing up with scratches and bruises. I finally got an answer out of him when he called me one morning to tell me he was in the hospital. When I got there, he told me what really happened. I was appalled, but he begged me not to say anything. He said she was just upset about what happened when she met the rest of the group. They had gotten into a fight at home and she struck him repeatedly with a glass bottle."

Erza listened to the story with absolute disgust. She couldn't believe what Jellal endured for so long. Her heart ached for him and she couldn't imagine how he felt. She wanted to help ease his pain. She ignored Lyon's expression and wrapped her arms around Jellal again. He hadn't moved at all and she could tell that he was fighting his own battle on the inside. She could hear his racing heartbeat and held tighter to try and calm him.

"When he returned to work, I pulled him into my office." Lyon continued. "I spoke to him as a friend and told him I would have his back no matter what. I asked why he didn't go to the police, but he said that she was always watching him. We'd go out to lunch and she would call constantly asking him why he wasn't in the office. That's when we found the GPS tracker embedded into his phone. He eventually confided in me that he went once and they laughed him out of the station. He said he felt so humiliated and didn't dare to go back."

He sighed sadly and looked at Jellal once more before finishing his tale. "I kept watch over him in the office, but I couldn't protect him when he left. I was a coward. I was scared to call the police because I didn't want him to suffer again. It was such a stupid decision. When Gray called me and wanted to meet, I knew from the sound of his voice that it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit. I went to my payroll department to have them cut a paper check for Jellal and put some of my own cash into an envelope for him to help him. I had my HR director destroy his company personnel records to erase his existence and came here as soon as I could. The money will never be enough to ease the suffering he's endured."

Erza remembered the envelope that Jellal had given her and she had placed it into her suitcase as he requested. The man in her arms stirred slightly and she closed her eyes against his back, silently hoping.

Jellal fought with all his might, but couldn't wake himself from his nightmare. He could see and hear them, but he felt paralyzed. He heard Erza's soft voice calling to him and tried to run towards her with all his might. He felt chained and Minerva's voice rang out loudly in his head.

"I won't let you escape, Jellal."

He felt pressure around his waist as if something were holding him and preventing him from moving. He blinked, trying to snap himself out of his thoughts, but the arms around him grew tighter. He gasped in fear and pushed back against Erza, sending her back against the mattress. He towered over her and stared down, believing he was staring at Minerva. Lyon stood up to get to Jellal, but Erza shook her head and looked back at him.

"Jellal," she whispered. "It's me, Erza. Come on. Snap out of it for me, Jellal."

"I-I'm sorry," he groaned. "I won't make you mad. Don't hit me. E-Erza, don't let her take me."

He collapsed on her and pinned her under his weight. She sighed used her strength to roll him onto his back and sat up. She could see the pain in his facial expression and gently touched the side of his face.

"Erza. Don't leave me," he pleaded sleepily.

* * *

><p>It looked like a tornado ran through the hotel room as Rogue lay on the floor with a bloodied nose. Sting faced Natsu, staggering slightly from the pain in his ribs. Gray and Gajeel were unconscious against the wall and Natsu had a massive headache. He felt pain radiating throughout his entire body and narrowed his eyes at Sting. It seemed that this would be the last move they could make.<p>

"You put up a pretty good fight," Sting said. "Looks like Minerva was wrong after all."

"You're not bad yourself, Blondie," Natsu grinned. Despite the circumstances of it, he had enjoyed this fight.

The two men readied themselves again and Sting moved as fast as he could towards Natsu, but Natsu lowered himself to the ground and swept his foot against Sting's legs to make him lose his balance. Sting fell to the ground and Natsu seized the opportunity to punch him in the face, rendering the man unconscious. He limped over to Gajeel and Gray and shook them until they opened their eyes.

"Get the hell up," he hissed. "We need to move now."

He packed up his laptop and grabbed his phone. Erza needed to know what was happening because the party was about to come to her room. He went to her contact and typed as fast as he could into the phone.

_The party is coming to you. We're coming down. Hide Jellal._

He pressed the send button just as Gray and Gajeel stood up. They looked disoriented and Gajeel stumbled a bit before grabbing his backpack.

"I can't believe you guys let Rogue knock you out like that," he grinned. "Especially you, Gray."

They both turned red and limped out of the room carefully. Natsu looked over his shoulder to make sure there were no surprises as Gray knocked on the door.

"Erza," he whispered. "It's us. Hurry."

The door opened and they rushed in to avoid someone seeing them. Lyon locked the door behind them and Erza's jaw dropped in shock. She shook her head and motioned for them to sit down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ambush," Gray said. "She's in the hotel and it looks like we'll have to fight if we want to leave."

The sudden knock on the door startled the group and Erza stood up to answer the door. She motioned for the rest of the group to stand by Jellal and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Once they had him protected, Natsu nodded and she opened the door.

"You must be Erza," the voice sneered. "He's dreamt of you a lot. You're the cause for quite a bit of his suffering."

A/N: Psst. There's a button at the bottom. Press it and whisper sweet nothings in my ear.


	5. Confrontation

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favorites! Your patience will be rewarded!

Yay! Chapter 5! I hope this fight scene went better because I'm still pretty awful at them. The Minerva haters shall be pleased. I know I was! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Confrontation<p>

"You must be Erza."

Erza stared at the dark haired woman in the doorway, but did not move to grant her entry.

"And who are you?" She asked.

The woman's gaze snapped up to the red headed woman and she narrowed her eyes. "Minerva."

She clenched her fist behind her back and did her best to calm her rage. Her heartbeat raged in her ears and nearly drowned out the voices in the room. This was the woman behind everything. Erza let out a slow breath to calm herself. She could faintly hear the voices of Gajeel and Natsu through her pounding rage. Minerva noticed her distracted face and tackled her to the floor, pulling a knife on her. As the guys turned to look down at the fighting women, Natsu felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back to see Jellal staring at him with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry," Natsu said. "Erza can protect herself."

Jellal nodded and watched quietly, hoping that his princess would be okay. Minerva was out of control when violent and she could do a lot of damage if she wanted to. His body ached as he remembered how she used to hit him. His jaw dropped slightly as he watched her stumble back against the wall from Erza's right hook. He heard Minerva nearly screech and his heart raced. It felt as if she were coming for him again.

"Fucking bitch," Minerva spat as she stood up.

Erza stared her down and delivered another punch to the woman's face. Just the sight of her angered Erza enough to lose sight of what this was really about. The moment Minerva addressed her, all she could see was red. No one could say anything to calm her down.

"Jellal never hit you back because he was scared," Erza gritted out. "He didn't defend himself because he didn't want to hurt you."

She punched her in the face again and Minerva grabbed her arm to pin her face first against the wall. Her mouth close to her ear, she laughed softly and gripped Erza's head to tilt her head back.

"I didn't love him," she smiled. "He was someone who I could take from without a care in the world. Now you will suffer because of him. I will not let you take him."

With the punctuation of her sentence, Minerva slammed Erza's face against the wall. Erza made a fist with her right hand and leaned it against her own head to minimize damage to her face. She groaned slightly at the impact and raised her left elbow to jam it into Minerva's rib cage. Minerva coughed out and released Erza's hair as a result. Erza turned on the woman with rage filled eyes and delivered punches to Minerva's face. She attempted to block Erza and kicked her in the stomach to force her back. Minerva gripped her throat with her hands and squeezed as tight as she could.

"You think you can save him when you can't even stand up to me?" She questioned. "Your friends won't even help you. They're just standing there and-"

She stopped at the sight of blue hair and in her rage, she applied more pressure to Erza's throat. The red head gasped for air and tried to bring her hands up to fight back, but she couldn't seem to move. She closed her eyes and could hear Minerva's laugh.

"Watch me kill her, Jellal," she taunted. "I want to see you suffer more. Watch as your childhood friend suffocates at my hands."

_'Fight.'_

"Erza!"

_'Fight.'_

Erza struggled against her and did her best to raise her arm to grab at Minerva's arms. The other woman leaned in close to Erza and smiled. Watching the woman fight in her arms excited her and she squeezed tighter, kissing Erza's open mouth as she struggled for air. Erza's stomach twisted at the slimy feel and felt Minerva's knife cutting through her clothing, piercing her skin. Erza closed her eyes at the pain as Minerva pressed the knife harder against her abdomen. Erza finally got a burst of energy as she brought her head forward to head butt Minerva. She managed to stab Erza in the side, dragging a cry from her as she staggered back from the head butt. Ezra seized the chance and swung her right leg to connect it to her face. Minerva fell to the floor and Erza began kicking her in the stomach. The trapped woman used her knife and slashed Erza in the leg, making the red head cry out in pain. She couldn't see anything but rage in her line of vision. Minerva rolled onto her back and Erza straddled her, landing punch after punch to the woman's face. Minerva struggled to block her and finally Natsu pulled her away from the bloodied woman.

"That's enough, Erza," he said softly. "You don't want to finish this fight."

Erza wanted to hurt this woman for the pain she made Jellal endure. She was a monster and she would be the one to fight for them.

"I won't let you hurt Jellal anymore," she snarled. "Gajeel, grab those cuffs. Gray, help me get her in this chair."

Gajeel nodded and rummaged through the bag for four sets of handcuffs. He signaled to Erza that he had them and once Minerva was seated, they cuffed her down. They made sure that they cuffed her legs above the bars that connected the rear legs to the front ones and Erza stared at her. She rubbed her jaw and went into the bathroom to cool off. Jellal brushed past the group and followed her to the doorway, glancing down at her bruises.

"Erza," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

She looked in the mirror at her appearance and sighed before reaching for the bottle of aspirin on the counter. She had a headache developing from the pain in her body and downed two of the tablets. Blood stained the side of her shirt where Minerva stabbed her and she could barely move her leg. Her vision blurred slightly and she forced herself to stand straight.

"I'm fine," she forced out. "Don't worry about me."

She left the bathroom with Jellal staring at her worriedly and found Minerva staring her down. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Jellal behind her and she smirked.

"Jellal." He winced at the sound of her name from his lips and watched Erza stand in from of him. "You'll always be worthless. No one will ever love someone as broken as you. You will come back to me before-"

The sound of a slap echoed across the room and the men stared in shock at Erza. Despite her wounds, she still had fight left in her. Minerva turned back to face her and chuckled. Erza gathered her belongings and moved them by the door as best she could.

"There's not going to be a next time," she hissed out. "I will protect him. You step one foot in my town and no one will be able to protect you from me."

Jellal shook his head to clear his mind and stepped forward to the bound Minerva. For the first time in her presence, he smiled at her misfortune. He felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders and she hated how he looked at her. He looked defiant as if she hadn't broken him at all. It pissed her off to see his face.

"I'm done, Minerva." He raised his head to look her in the eyes. "I won't let you continue to do this to me. I've put up with you for far too long and all you did was cheat and manipulate me. Your abuse towards me is done."

She scoffed and turned her head away from him. His tone aggravated her and she despised the backbone he suddenly gained. He moved forward and gripped her chin between his thumb and fore finger, forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't love you," he whispered. "I now know that the love I did feel for you was simply out of fear. I don't fear you anymore. It's time for me to grow a spine and finally tell you to go fuck yourself."

Natsu chuckled softly at his friend's language and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, man. Leave her here. Someone will find her eventually."

"I have an idea," Gray piped up. "Blindfold her. Grab the duct tape and cover her mouth. Let her stew for a bit."

"Excellent idea," Gajeel chimed in. "Levy's wanted to do that for a while, but you know how kind she is."

"I will find you," Minerva managed to threaten before her mouth was covered.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu mocked. "You'll have a whole lot more to deal with than just us."

Erza stood by, watching them make sure Minerva was secured to the chair and she finally collapsed from her wounds. Jellal raced over to her and caught her before she hit the floor. He shook his head and his eyes widened at how badly her shirt became stained. Lyon looked at her and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, throwing it at Jellal.

"Hold that against her wound," he said hurriedly. "We'll get her medical attention as soon as possible, but we need to get out of this place."

Natsu covered Minerva's eyes and turned the TV so no one could hear her muffled calls for help. They needed to buy as much time as possible to distance themselves from this place. The group gathered their belongings and quietly left the room with Minerva bound.

Jellal carried Erza in his arms and balanced her with pressing the towel against her side. She looked pale and he worried all over again. She fought for him while he stood there like a weakling. He hated himself for letting her get hurt. He was absolutely pathetic.

The group reached the hotel lobby and attracted more attention than they would have liked to. They all looked like crap minus Lyon. The silver haired man walked to the front counter and gestured to the group behind him.

"They're checking out," he said and handed the woman his card. "Put their bill on this card."

The woman nodded and ran his card without another word. "Would you like us to call an ambulance for your friend?" She asked, gesturing to the injured Erza.

Lyon signed his receipt, shaking his head as he dropped the card keys in to her hand. He turned and walked away with the rest of the staggering group. Outside, Lyon looked at them as a van pulled up and ushered them to get in while the driver placed their bags into the trunk. There was no way he could have them walk the streets looking like a bus had run them over. Jellal laid Erza across the third back seat, still holding the towel to her side. They tied another towel around her bloodied leg before leaving. Jellal closed his eyes in silent hope for Erza's safety. Once they were seated, he waited for the driver to enter the vehicle.

"Where to, Mr. Vastia?"

"My home," Lyon replied. "Take route D and go to the back of the house. I want my friends to rest up before they head out in the morning."

"As you wish," the driver replied.

The van pulled off with silent, worn out passengers and Lyon looked out of the window to gather his thoughts. He wondered if it would be safe to bring them back to the train station or to just get them a driver to take them back to Magnolia. He nodded to himself at the thought and realized it would be a much better idea than to risk their safety in the city. Light snores distracted him from his plan and he looked over to see Natsu, Gray and Gajeel sleeping.

_'They deserve the rest,'_ he thought. _'Jellal is that much closer to being free.'_

He looked behind him at the blue haired man to see him filled with worry over Erza's injured body. It seemed as though nothing could pull him away from her and a small smile graced his features. Another plan formed in his mind and he took out his cell phone.

Contact: Mirajane Strauss

Call or Message

He selected the message option and began typing into his phone. He noticed the small reactions between the two and knew the rest of the group had. When he talked to Erza earlier, he could hear the emotion in her voice when she spoke of Jellal despite her best efforts to hide it. She was very protective of him.

_They'll be heading back tomorrow. You're on, matchmaker._

He sent the message and it wasn't long before his phone vibrated with an incoming message. He read Mira's response and smiled as the van stopped at a light.

_Finally!_

Gray stirred slightly and opened his eyes with a groan. Lyon looked over as the other man sat up slowly.

"Where are we?" He asked. "This isn't the train station."

"We're going to my house," Lyon answered. "You can rest there without worry. I'll arrange for a van to take you back tomorrow. I don't want your safety compromised."

Gray nodded in agreement and his gaze switched to the two behind them to make sure they were okay and smirked before turning forward. It would soon be time to get Mira involved. They could use a slight push in the right direction.

"I've already done what you're thinking, Gray," Lyon whispered. "She sounds excited to play her part with this one."

"Mira's waited for this moment for years," he said. Gray chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. It would certainly be interesting.

"Once we arrive at my place, I'll have my staff tend to your wounds and have them get dinner together. You'll all be able to rest without worry."

Gray watched the van as it pulled to a back gate and the driver punched his code in. The gate opened and the driver drove through to an opening door. He tapped Natsu and Gajeel on their shoulders to wake them. Jellal opened his eyes and waited for the others to disembark before he carried Erza out. Lyon motioned for one of the staff members to come out and she walked briskly to the group. "Yes sir?"

"Chelia," he started. "Please take these two to a room and send the doctor up right away. She's already lost quite a bit of blood."

"Yes sir," she said quietly, turning to Jellal. "Please hurry and follow me."

He nodded and followed without question as other staff members guided the remainder of the group to other rooms. Once Jellal stepped into the room, Chelia instructed him to lay her on the bed so that her injuries could be treated. Jellal gently placed her on the bed and looked down at her pale face. His heart hurt to see her like this.

He moved a strand of her red hair from her face, "Erza, I'm so sorry."

"Sir?" Chelia's voice pierced his thoughts. "I've prepared the room next door for you. Please freshen up with the change of clothes provided. I will see to Lady Erza."

Jellal forced himself away and stepped out of the room as Chelia began to cut Erza's clothing off. His eyes darkened in pain as he shut the door behind him. Once he entered his own room, Jellal stared at himself in the mirror as he slowly removed the bandages from his body. The cuts were healing and he could finally look at himself without feeling disgusted. For some reason, he could still feel Erza's touch from when she did his bandages. Her hand warmed his heart and he found it difficult to stop thinking about her. He sighed quietly and made his way towards the shower. They could never be together without looking over their shoulders.

_'Besides,'_ he thought. _'She doesn't love me. I don't deserve her love.'_

_She's lying in that bed, bloodied. For you._

He shook his head and showered quickly as they were to all meet in the living room. Lyon instructed his staff to administer minor medical care to the remainder of the group. Jellal ran his hand through his hair and looked at his face in disbelief. He wouldn't have to cover anymore bruises.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray stopped by Erza's room on their way to the living room to see how she was doing. They saw that she was under the covers with a bandage around her head and a few around her arms. Minerva inflicted minor cuts on her arms and she looked incredibly pale. They shook their heads as Jellal walked in and he made his way to her side. The guys took the unspoken request and left the room to give Jellal time.<p>

He heard the retreating footsteps and placed his hand against Erza's head. It was unusually warm as if she were suddenly running a fever. He moved his hand to her neck and stood up to grab a wet cloth. Her wound must have been infected, but it looked like they had given her antibiotics through an injection. He saw the vial and placed the wet cloth on her forehead, listening to her as her breathing evened.

She remained asleep and he stood up quietly to leave the room. He would come back to check up on her once the meeting was over. He turned to make his way towards the living room, thinking about what he could do to make this up to her. She fought for him and he stood there. He watched her get stabbed all because he was too scared to do anything.

The living room was large enough to accommodate about 20 people, maybe more and he glanced over at the pictures scattered around. There was one picture that caught his attention and he smiled softly at the sight. It was a group picture that looked like it was taken on his birthday. Jellal didn't remember taking that and he grinned at the funny faces everyone made.

"It was your birthday," Lyon called out. "Alcohol did interesting things, but we all had an amazing time. It was definitely a time to remember. I wish we could have had more times like that."

"Yo!" Natsu yelled, snapped the two men out of memories.

"You're sounding like your old self, Natsu," Jellal chuckled.

"He still got his ass beat," Gajeel teased.

"You got yours beat before I did!" Natsu challenged. "You wanna piece of me!?"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and laughed, "Bring it on flame brain!"

The maids filed in, each going to a group member and began tending to their injuries. They weren't as bad as they could have been despite how strong Sting and Rogue were. If there had been one more person, they may not have stood a chance. Erza had the worst injuries out of the group and she was slowly recovering. The fact that they had gotten out without any other confrontation was an extremely lucky break. It was a good idea to not go directly to the train station. The maids finished with their cuts and excused themselves from the room.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Vastia?" A woman asked.

"No thank you, Alisa," he said. "You may start dinner preparations now."

"Yes, sir."

She bowed her head and retreated from the living room. For the first time in hours, they were able to relax without worrying about unexpected visitors. Natsu propped his feet up on the table and Gray slapped him in the back of the head.

"You are not at your house! Get your feet off the table."

Natsu grumbled and glared at him before turning to face a laughing Lyon. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms like a child in trouble. Lyon reached over and turned the TV on for the group as he was sure that's what Natsu was going to do.

"Thank you for having us, Lyon." Jellal said appreciatively.

"Don't worry about it," Lyon smiled. "You guys can actually relax now. My staff will take care of you."

He nodded and sat on the couch to finally rest his tired feet. The group finally looked at ease and he smiled softly before his thoughts turned back to Erza. The guys were debating amongst themselves about who had the hotter girlfriend and he shook his head at the behavior. They were settling down and they deserved it. Gray left the debate to sit with Jellal for a moment and he looked at the other man with concern marring his brow.

"You look worried," he said. "Erza will be okay. Are you wondering if you'll be able to be happy?"

Jellal chuckled softly at his friend's perceptiveness. They always did know how to read him. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be hard to start over," he admitted. "I have to find a job and a place to live."

He didn't notice Natsu coming toward him and the man gave him a pat on the back in support. Jellal looked up and saw Natsu's heartwarming grin before he nodded slowly. He still couldn't believe his friends were up at the crack of dawn to come help him out. These were friends that he would never abandon.

"You've got us," Natsu grinned. "We're not going to let you struggle! Master agreed to have a job waiting for you when you came to town. Of course, you may have the odd request once in a while, but it is steady income."

Jellal's mouth opened in shock as he struggled to comprehend what he had been told. He already had a job waiting for him? Someone was nice enough to give him a job without even seeing his face? He knew there were nice people in the world, but this was completely unfamiliar to him. It would certainly take some getting used to, that's for sure.

"Dinner is served."

They looked up to find one of the staff members in the doorway, gesturing to follow her to the dining room.

"Let's eat and get some sleep," Jellal began, "because tomorrow, we're going home!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All feedback is accepted and appreciated


	6. A New Start

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Okay, so this chapter has a bit more background regarding Jellal's past with the other characters. As a result, it is a little longer than the previous chapters. There's also a little bit of a Miraxus lemon in here as I need to practice for the main event. To warn you, I'm terrible with lemons so no pitchforks! I can't believe this is already chapter six! Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A New Start<p>

Today was the day to leave everything behind and start anew in Magnolia. Jellal had been awake for a couple of hours and he practically itched to leave. He waited in the living room for everyone and a few minutes later, the group began to appear. Everyone looked well rested and eager to get the hell out of Dodge. Even Erza looked well considering the state he saw her in yesterday. They must have given her one hell of a drug.

"Good morning, guys," Lyon called out. "When you're ready, your transportation is out front and will take you back to Magnolia."

The group individually thanked him for his hospitality and made their way to the back door. Lyon stopped Jellal and handed him another envelope. Jellal pushed it back towards Lyon and shook his head. Lyon narrowed his eyes, shoved the envelope into Jellal's inner jacket pocket and turned to head towards the back door. As Lyon turned away, Jellal managed to sneak the envelope into the man's back pocket. There was no way he could accept it.

"Thank you, Lyon," he said softly. "Thank you so much for everything."

He shook Lyon's extended hand and the man patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Jellal. I'll check up on you in a couple of weeks to see how you're doing or if you need anything."

Jellal chuckled and nodded as he turned to get into the van. "See you around, Lyon."

He closed the door and fastened his seat belt as the van began to move. Jellal looked out of the window and smiled as he felt a new beginning. He sat back and sighed happily, listening to the chattering group and how they were excited to get back home to their girlfriends. He glanced at the scarlet woman from the corner of his eye and noticed a small smile on her face. She looked happy to be returning home. He secretly wished for that home to be with him.

"Hey, Jellal," Gray's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Do you have any idea where you might look for a place to stay?"

"I thought about finding a place close to Fairy Tail," he admitted. "If I remember correctly, there are a few apartment buildings around there. The first thing I have to do is go to a bank and open my own account. I have to admit, I am nervous about this whole process, but I am happy to be returning home. I can't thank you guys enough for coming to help me."

"You know better than that," Natsu said. "We'll always come to help a friend!"

"You guys really are great friends," he chuckled.

"I can take you to my bank if you're interested," Erza said softly. The group turned to look at her in slight surprise as she blushed and looked away. "I-I mean, I know you need a bank and all."

Jellal smiled and nodded his head in acceptance of her offer. "Sure. I would like that."

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray exchanged knowing looks among themselves and Natsu took his phone out to keep himself busy. He had forgotten to let Lucy know he was on his way home and quickly typed the message for her.

_Hey Luce. We're heading back now. I can't wait to see you_

He sent the message and smiled to himself knowing that soon not only would they be home, but they would be home with their friend.

* * *

><p>A blonde haired woman awoke from her slumber and rolled over to her flashing phone. She smiled at the message she received and quickly typed one back.<p>

_I look forward to your arrival. We'll meet you all at FT_

She sent the message and moved her legs to the side of her bed so that she could stand up. Today was the day he returned and she couldn't wait. She spent two whole nights alone, but the circumstances did not bother her. She would be very happy to see Jellal again. Maybe she'd help set him up with a cute red head.

Lucy Heartfilia tapped her fingers diabolically before grabbing her phone again and selecting a few recipients. Jellal would have his princess and finally be happy. They would need to move with caution, but a little nudge in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

_FT in 1 hour. I have a plan_

She hummed her favorite tune as she danced her way to the bathroom. A quick shower and she could be out of the door in no time. She was too excited to just sit there and wait.

* * *

><p>A buzzing sound interrupted the peaceful sleep of Juvia Lockser and she moved her blue hair out of the way to reach for her phone. She pressed her power button and illuminated the screen to see two messages.<p>

"Oh, Gray-sama sent Juvia a message," she said sleepily. "Juvia will answer his first."

_Juvia can't wait to see you, Gray-sama. Be safe._

She sent the message and moved to the next one. Her face changed from sleepiness to pure excitement in almost an instant. She rolled to her left and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow," she rubbed her butt. "Juvia must have been closer to the edge than she thought."

_Sounds good! Juvia will be there!_

Juvia grinned and rushed off to get herself ready for the meeting. She placed her clothes on her bed and trotted off to get in the shower. This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

><p>"You have a message! You have a message!"<p>

The sound jolted Levy McGarden out of her daydream about her boyfriend and she glanced over at her flashing phone. She illuminated the screen and saw the messages from Gajeel and Lucy. Opening Gajeel's first, she smiled softly before a blush crept over her face at the content of the message.

_I'm coming home, shrimp. It's been two whole nights so don't expect to sleep_

She pressed her finger against the text box and typed her reply. _Be careful. I will welcome you home with open arms, pervert_

She sighed happily and clicked on the message from Lucy. It appeared that they would be playing matchmaker for Erza and Jellal.

_One hour? I can do that. I'll meet you guys there_

Levy ended her morning ritual of tea and reading as she bookmarked her current page and closed the paperback. She stood up and stretched before making her way to her closet to gather her clothing for the day. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>A ringing sound echoed through the noisy bedroom and a silver haired woman turned her head to the side to reach for her phone. A hand grabbed her arm and she stared into grey colored eyes.<p>

"Don't even," he growled out. "We're not done yet."

She giggled and moved her hand down his back as he moved against her. Her giggle turned into a moan and she arched her back as his mouth latched on to her right breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as his hand moved between her legs.

"Laxus!"

He grunted and hoisted her legs over his shoulders as he thrust harder into the panting woman. She gripped his arms as he dug into her hips and pulled them closer. She gasped at her fiancé's movements and an idea flashed in her mind as she gathered her strength to roll him onto his back.

"Mira," he gritted out. He lifted her hips and pulled them back down with harsh movements and she used his chest to steady herself. She moved harder against him as he thrust his hips up against her movement and she cried out again, shuddering above him. He followed her with a grunt and rocked her hips slowly as she came down from her high. She let herself rest on his chest and chuckled softly.

"Well, that was certainly a good morning," she breathed.

He reached for her phone and handed it to her. She opened the message from Lucy and quickly typed a response so that she could go back to her cuddling.

_I'll need an extra 20 minutes ;)_

Mira sent her message and put her phone back onto the nightstand. She placed her head back on to Laxus' chest and sighed contentedly.

"They're coming home today," she murmured. "We're meeting them at Fairy Tail in an hour."

She moved lazily and slowly made her way to the bathroom to get showered. Laxus stood up and followed her with the grin of the big bad wolf.

"An hour?" He raised his eyebrows as his gaze traveled over the skin of his silver haired beauty. "That's plenty of time."

* * *

><p>The van pulled up at the front entrance of Fairy Tail and the group thanked the driver for his services. He helped them unload their luggage before turning to Jellal and handing him an envelope.<p>

"Mr. Vastia asked me to give this to you," he said. "Best wishes, Mr. Fernandes."

He got back into the van and pulled off before Jellal had the chance to protest and the blue haired man looked down to see the same envelope he had snuck into Lyon's back pocket. He chuckled and tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket before turning to the rest of the group.

"I suppose I'll head over to the bank. I'm sure that you guys want to return home to your girlfriends. Don't let me keep you," he said and turned to Erza. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

His worry made her look away in disappointment and she nodded slowly. The pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday as the pain killers were working their magic. She still had a slight limp from her leg, but didn't want him to notice.

"We'll meet back here in an hour," she said and motioned for Jellal to follow her.

The group split off and she swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again. "If you don't mind, I'd like to drop my things off at my place first."

"Sure," Jellal replied. "I don't mind at all. Let me help you with them."

They traveled the short distance to Erza's apartment building and he stood outside as she entered the building. A guy approached her and offered to help with her bags at the sight of her. She didn't hear anything behind her and turned to see Jellal standing with his back against the wall. He looked nervous and she smiled gently.

"You don't have to stay outside," she called out to him. He waved his hand for her to head in and she sighed. Her thoughts were right. He didn't like her that way.

Jellal stared at the red headed woman as she retreated into her apartment building and he sighed before running his hand through his hair. He should have helped her with her bags! She had no idea what she was doing to him. He just knew that she didn't even like him. They were just friends! He fought with his mind until he saw Erza come back out of her building. He cleared his throat and she called out to him again.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, using his words against him.

He chuckled and gestured in front of him for her to lead the way. She smiled and took the lead as he followed closely behind her. He looked at the scenery and his gaze traveled to the red headed beauty in front of him. He couldn't stop looking at her for whatever reason and smiled softly. If only his scarlet princess felt the same.

"We should be there soon," she pulled him from his day dream. "It's about a half block from here."

Jellal nodded and kept walking behind her. He didn't realize their pace quickened and she gestured to the building in front of her.

"This is Bank of Magnolia. You can get a new account here."

* * *

><p>Mirajane Strauss made her way through the entrance of Fairy Tail, earlier than the others anticipated. Most of the members were already clearing out and preparing to go on their assignments. They just stopped in for a quick meal.<p>

"Good morning, Mira-nee," a high voice sounded.

Mira turned to face a young woman with short silver hair and an apron folded across her arm. It looked like she was getting ready for the opening of the restaurant side.

"Hi, Lisanna," she smiled, hugging her sister. "Early shift today?"

"Hai!" She grinned. "Elf-nii chan and I both came in. By the way, he's been hanging out a lot with Evergreen. It's kinda weird. She's pretty and he-"

"He's a man!" A voice boomed.

Mira shook her head at the sight of her younger brother. He could easily be mistaken for her older brother as he towered over the two Strauss women.

"Yes," Mira chuckled. "A man."

"What are you doing here so early, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"Jellal's come home," she replied with a grin. "I remember how things were before he left."

_Now I finally get my chance to get them together!_

**Three Years Ago**

Jellal and Erza chuckled quietly together as he shared a joke from their childhood. Her face became a light shade of pink as she quickly looked away, still laughing. Mirajane watched the two closely, looking at the interaction and smirking to herself.

"What have you got up your sleeve, troublemaker?"

Mira jumped at the sound of the voice to her side and cleared her throat softly. She faced the source and chuckled when he sat beside her.

"I'm insulted that you think I would cause trouble, Lyon," she smiled. "Can't I just sit here and look pretty?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and ordered a drink as he got comfortable. "If I comment, I'm sure Laxus will try to fight me. He's quite protective of you."

Mira sighed at the truthful comment and turned back to the bar to order a drink for herself. She knew she could get Lyon on board with her plan. She would just have to map out all of the details which would be no problem.

"Lyon," she said. "You remember Jellal and Erza, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I met them both at Gray's party a couple of months ago, why?"

"Notice the awkwardness surrounding them? The way Jellal steals glances from her or how she tries to get closer to him?"

Her gaze switched to the two and Lyon's follow to see what she had meant. He could see how Jellal would look at Erza and quickly turn away with red cheeks before she lifted her head. He could see how Erza leaned close to him, pulling away before he noticed. Lyon looked at the other couples at the table and thought of Mira's involvement. It was rather interesting how she had such a skill for matchmaking; or rather it was the way she could read the air around people. Despite only knowing Jellal for a couple of months, she could immediately see the feelings he had for Erza. She could see that Erza reciprocated, but they both looked like they were holding back.

_'My next targets,_' she thought mischievously.

"Watch out!"

Something crashed and pulled Mira out of her day dream. The sight that her eyes wandered upon almost made her laugh, but she stopped herself. Erza's voice rang through the guild and the fury didn't sound far behind.

"My cake!"

Her chocolate eyes grew darker as she clenched her fork, staring at the split table in front of her. The once glorious piece of strawberry cake lay on the floor. Her jaw dropped when a large foot stepped on it and her head snapped up at the suspect.

"Elfman! You big oaf!" She nearly shrieked. "You destroyed my cake!"

"Men don't need cake!"

"I'm not a man!" She yelled as she grabbed her paper fan from behind the chair. She smacked him on the back of the head and he yelped, turning to Mirajane.

"You see that, Mira!? She hit me!"

Mirajane laughed and ignored him, turning her attention back to the bar as Jellal approached. She listened as he ordered another piece of strawberry cake and a drink as the barmaid Kinana nodded and put the order into the system. He thanked her and turned back to face a pile of fighting bodies. The table was vacant of its male occupants and the women looked on, shaking their heads in unison.

"You stupid hot head!"

"You think you're so cool!? Put your damn clothes back on! No one wants to see that!"

"You're annoying, Pinky!"

"Shut up, Gajeel," the pink haired man grumbled, shoving his fist into his shoulder.

"Gajeel's right, Natsu," the other man chuckled, "but at least it's easy to beat you."

"You shut your mouth, Gray!" Natsu shouted. "You got lucky! I tripped!"

"So," Gray narrowed his eyes. "What about the time before that? And the time before that one? Was I also lucky then? Because from my point of view, you suck."

Before he could answer, Natsu felt the sting of something hitting him in the back of the head. The paper fan smacked the heads of each of the three men, causing them to hold their heads to prevent further hits. Gray turned to give the attacker a piece of his mind and he quickly paled at the sight of an angry red head. She had finally come to extract her revenge for her fallen cake.

"You idiots destroyed my cake!"

She raised her paper fan again before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She looked at the person who dared to touch her, but her face flushed at the sight of a smiling Jellal. He hoisted her and made his way to the table with the females, setting her down in front of a new piece of strawberry cake. Her face lit up at the sight of the pastry and she clasped her hands together like a child in a candy store.

"For me?" Her hopeful gaze pinned on him.

Jellal nodded and her grin spread as she lifted a forkful of cake to her mouth. Her eyes closed and she sighed inwardly at the wonderful taste. He watched her with a slight blush and tried to focus his attention elsewhere, hoping for a distraction.

"Sorry, Erza."

He looked up and almost sighed in relief at the sight of Natsu and the other guys. As soon as they sat back down, chatter immediately commenced among the group. His facial expression softened as some of the nerves he felt seemed to vanish when he was alone with Erza. He felt nervous around the redhead for reasons he couldn't explain if he had been asked. Every time he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, but he was sure she wasn't interested in her.

"It's great to get together like this," Natsu grinned, taking a sip of his drink as a blonde haired woman leaned on his shoulder.

"I agree," she said. "These are the best times."

"How are things going with you and Nastu, Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"He treats me like a princess," she told her brother figure. "I can't say I've been happier. Even our two cats Happy and Loke get along. It's pretty entertaining actually."

A blue haired girl chuckled at the mention of the cats and Lucy turned to her. "Speaking of cats, don't you and Gajeel have one, Levy?"

Levy nodded and couldn't help but remember when Gajeel had brought Lily home. "Yep! His name is Pantherlily, but for some reason Gajeel just calls him Lily. You should have seen his face when we saw him. He was all 'I'm gonna make you my cat!'" She laughed as Gajeel folded his arms.

Natsu pointed and laughed at the dark haired man as Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Levy. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, shrimp," he mumbled in her ear.

Levy's cheeks gained color, but she couldn't stop laughing at the memory. Jellal hid his laughter behind his drink, but it wasn't long before it slipped out. This group of people would be people he could always count on. Despite their differences, they all still fit together like family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Juvia has a cat costume that Gray-sama likes!" The other blue haired female blurted out.

The group stopped mid-laughter and turned to her with shocked expressions. Natsu nearly spit his drink out at the startling admission and Lucy leaned forward in her chair with serious eyes.

"Did you get it from that shop downtown, Juvia?" She asked.

Juvia tilted her head slightly as if trying to recall and she nodded. "Yes! Juvia did get it from there. In fact, Juvia purchased the last one."

"So," Lucy lowered her voice. "You're the one that purchased the last costume. No wonder I couldn't find it. They've been out of stock for two months!" She cried in defeat.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked. "Is that why my browser history is filled with searches for cat costumes!?"

The group burst into laughter again and the man next to Juvia pulled her closer as he rested his hand on her waist. His lips moved to her ear and he chucked before whispering, "You'll be wearing it later."

"So, Erza," Lucy smiled. "That's a pretty cute outfit you're wearing. Did you wear it with Jellal in mind? I see he can't take his eyes off of you."

Erza nearly choked on the last bite of her cake and quickly grabbed her glass of water to help ease her discomfort. Jellal gently patted her back as she finally managed to swallow the cake. He did notice the way her dress barely touched the top of her knees and the short thin jacket she wore did nothing to hide her neckline from him. He felt his pants tighten and quickly shifted his gaze from her. His actions didn't go unnoticed as a plotting Mirajane had seen everything. What she had seen only fueled her further to get these two to realize their feelings.

"I take that as a yes," Lucy smirked. "Jellal looks like he is pleased with it."

Jellal's face reddened even more as he tried to clear his throat but failed. He could hear the women giggling at his embarrassed featured and if he didn't love them like sisters, his feelings may have actually been hurt. He pursed his lips together and folder his arms like a child in trouble.

"You're like an embarrassing sister," he grumbled, his face still red. "You women are cruel."

_But to you, they are your family. _A smile graced his face at the sound of his inner voice. It was right. They may not be blood related, but they were more than close enough.

**Present Day**

"Mira's late!" Lucy folded her arms and looked over at the other two couples. "She said she needed an extra twenty minutes."

"Well," Natsu started, "Laxus was just coming back to town when we left so they're probably making up for lost time. You know he can't keep his hands off of her."

Lucy blushed and remembered Natsu's earlier statement when he came home. He promised they'd make up for their lost time and her face grew hotter at the memory.

"Hey!" Levy's voice pulled her out of her descending mind. "There's Erza! And Jellal!? It's Jellal!"

The group of girls left their boyfriends to greet the blue haired man with hugs. They didn't mind the attention their girlfriends gave. They knew Jellal treated them like little sisters. Levy bawled in his arms and he ruffled her hair with a smile.

"You shouldn't cry," he smiled. "You look much prettier when you smile."

She sniffled and gave him a smile before hugging him again. "It's good to have you back, Jellal. Don't leave us again."

Levy released him and practically flew back over to Gajeel's side. Juvia's waterworks outdid Levy's and Lucy had to pull the woman away from Jellal before her tears soaked his shirt. "Juvia is sorry!" She exclaimed. "Juvia is just happy to have Jellal back safe and sound!"

Lucy nodded in agreement and hugged Jellal with a smile. "I'm glad you're safe. We worried about you."

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the three women he caused so much worry to. He couldn't even begin to apologize enough for it and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Let's get inside and get something to eat," Erza suggested. "There's still the matter of helping you somewhere to live."

The group nodded and headed into the building just in time to hear the booming voice of a man. He didn't sound pleased and he let them have it.

"About damn time you brats came back!" He roared. "I thought I would have to send people after you! You have no idea how you worried me!"

Natsu sighed and folded his arms as he stared down at the much shorter man. "Lighten up, Gramps. We came back, and Jellal's with us!"

Makarov looked up at the blue haired man and smiled warmly at his appearance. "Welcome home," he said. "I'm glad you are safe. Have a seat and I'll have Mira bring you guys something to eat."

"Mira's already here?" Lucy asked. "We didn't see her walk by us."

"I arrived about 30 minutes ago," a voice rang. "I was waiting for you guys. You're all late."

Lucy spun around to see Mirajane standing at the table with her arms folded. The blonde haired woman squeaked in surprise and cleared her throat. "We were outside. None of us thought to come in."

Mira laughed and hugged the blonde woman before pulling out a note pad and pen. "What can I get you guys?"

She noted each order and confirmed them with everyone before she went to the back. The orders were delivered to the chef and Mira went back to join the rest of the group at the table. Fairy Tail didn't officially open until noon, but their members could come in for breakfast before they headed out on missions or got ready for a shift. Mira looked at the group and set her eyes on her blue haired target with a smile. She noted the way Erza looked at him when he wasn't paying attention. Erza and Jellal seemed to be close. She didn't need to do much to nudge them in the right direction.

"Hi," she greeted Jellal, "I'm Mirajane. You may not remember me from so long ago."

He shook his head and moved over to make room for her. "Hi, Mira," he greeted. "I do remember you. It's nice to see you again."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Jellal lowered his head and shook it slowly, earning a 'hmm' from the woman. "I got it!" She said, startling Jellal. "It's not much but there is a spare room upstairs that you can stay in until you find an apartment."

He looked up at her in slight surprise at the offer and before he could say anything, Mira smiled mischievously.

"Actually," she started. "I think Magnolia Heights has a few vacant apartments you can check out!"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I got bored and another Jerza idea popped into my head. I've already written the first chapter (I was supposed to be doing a term paper), but I think it turned out well. Anyway, enough rambling from the poor graduate student! Press the button and tell me what you think :)


	7. It Feels Like Home

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: I present to you, chapter seven. I'd like to think this is coming along as I planned. I am approaching the main event, but of course, I'd hate to rush into it. I would also like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me as it is motivation to keep writing. I can't be bothered with math so all transactions and monetary dealings will be conducted in American Dollars :)

The song featured in this chapter is called Youtopia by Armin van Buuren featuring Adam Young. You can find it on YouTube by putting in the following after the / in the URL: watch?v=0Jo8F0kBsUE

I don't own the song and I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal and Erza would have the minimum required 33 babies.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: It Feels Like Home<p>

Jellal nearly spit out his juice at Mira's words and looked away with a slight blush. Mira chuckled softly and handed him a card. "Here," she said. "The landlady is actually expecting you. Perhaps you should check it out after breakfast."

He nodded slowly and accepted the card, tucking it away into his pocket. This would possibly be a place where he could happily live without worrying about stress. He would be near his friends and closer to her. If only he could get over his fear, he could ask her for coffee. Something! Damn it, Jellal!

"Hey, are you even listening?"

Jellal's head snapped up at Mira's voice and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said. "My mind wandered briefly."

"I bet," Mira teased. "Anyway, I was saying that if you happen to find something to your liking, you'd be much closer to Fairy Tail . You could come here anytime you needed to."

"We have lots of fun at night, Jellal," Lucy chimed in. "When the restaurant closes down, the guild members come in for dinner, drinks, and dancing. You should come out tonight!"

Lucy and Mira shared a knowing look, but Jellal looked nervous. He didn't drink much and knew what alcohol could turn a person into.

"Sure," he conceded as he finished the last of his food. "It would be nice to get out, after all."

The group cheered and Jellal smiled at their excitement. He could go out at night and not worry about what waited for him at home. It was an amazing feeling and he quickly got over the nervousness he felt about going out. He would be among friends.

"Well," Gray began, "you should go check out that apartment now. Maybe take Mira and Erza along. They have good tastes."

The other women glared at him and Juvia piped up, "You don't think Juvia has good taste? You didn't say that earlier when-"

Her voice stopped as Gray threw his hand across her mouth and chuckled while pulling her away. "That is not what I meant," he whispered. "You taste delightful."

"You're making Juvia blush," she said quietly.

Natsu cleared his throat to bring the couple out of their moment and back to the rest of the group. "Hey," he interrupted. "Get a room." Gray looked away from Juvia with a small blush and she chuckled against him before pulling away.

"Don't forget, Jellal," Natsu said. "You gotta fit all of us in there!"

Lucy gently hit his shoulder and gave him a small glare. "And why is that?" She asked. "It'll be Jellal's place. We have Fairy Tail if we ever want to get together."

Jellal chuckled and made his way towards the entrance with Erza and Mira, finally prepared to visit his potential home. A smile graced his face and he walked outside into the sun. It was an amazing feeling to not look over his shoulder. He couldn't put it into words.

"If Jellal likes the place, hopefully he can fill all of the paperwork out for it today," Mira said with a hopeful look.

"Well shoot us a text when you're done," Lucy said. "I'll meet you guys back here!"

"You'll be busy," Natsu said into her ear.

She waved her hand and chuckled. "It won't take long."

Natsu looked dejected and vanished to the corner as Gray and Gajeel comforted their friend. Lucy sighed and walked over to him, embracing him. "That's not what I meant! An hour, maybe an hour and a half max!" She lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "If we start now, I can even do that thing you like."

She pulled away and winked as Natsu stood up with his second wind. "I'm all fired up! Let's go, Lucy!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling them in the direction of their apartment. Lucy looked over her shoulder and waved at the rest of her group. "We'll see you guys later!" She called.

Juvia nudged Gray and he nodded at her unspoken words. "Uh," he said. "We'll catch up with you guys later, too. Juvia and I need to move some furniture around."

"Oh!" Levy chimed in. "I forgot I needed Gajeel to help me move my bookcase today!"

Mira shooed them off, but not before calling out to them. "Why can't you just say you're going to have sex!?"

Jellal and Erza locked eyes for a moment before both looked away in embarrassment. Erza stared at the ground while Jellal looked anywhere but at her. Mira caught the exchange and walked ahead of them, with a smirk on her face.

"Let's get going," she grinned.

The two nodded and followed her back to Magnolia Hills. Jellal wondered what it would be like to have his own place again. Having a bank account in his name made him happier than anyone could have imagined. It may not have seemed like much to someone else, but to him, it meant everything. He hoped that tonight would go smoothly as he did owe the scarlet beauty a drink. His life was finally starting to turn around.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Fernandes," a voice called from the doorway of Magnolia Hills.<p>

Jellal looked up to see a rather petite brunette staring at him with her hand extended. He shook her hand and smiled softly. "Afternoon, ma'am," he said politely.

The woman looked at him and folded her arms with a smile. "You can call me Ariana. Ma'am makes me feel old," she said, turning to Erza. "Hey, Scarlet, will you be sticking around for a while this time? Perhaps spending some time with your boyfriend?" She shot a look to Jellal who remained oblivious.

Erza blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "B-Boyfriend?" She stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Ariana chuckled at her embarrassment and motioned for the three to follow her. "Not yet, huh? Well, let's get started! I have a very nice apartment to show you, Mr. Fernandes."

Jellal nodded and followed behind her. "You can call me, Jellal," he smiled.

They followed her to what looked like the fifth floor and Mira smiled at the turn her plan had taken. She knew there were vacancies, but she never expected one to be on Erza's floor. She could only hope that Jellal liked the apartment. Mira mentioned to Ariana that she shouldn't say anything about the floor Erza lived on as she thought it might scare him away. Her gaze switched to the silent Erza and smiled softly. She didn't reject the possible idea.

"Well," Ariana started. "Here it is. This is apartment 5D. You have apartment B next door and apartments A and C across from you. The tenants on this floor are nice and pretty quiet. I think you would like it. Let's have a look."

She unlocked the door and let the group in first before she followed in. Jellal's jaw nearly dropped at the size of the place and he slipped his shoes off before going any further. The entrance was enough to let people remove their shoes and the hallway had beautiful hardwood floors. The living room was to the right at the end of the hallway while there were two doors to the left. He walked into the empty living room first and stood amazed at the space. He simply couldn't believe that this could be his and his alone. The kitchen was an amazing size for him and had plenty of counter space for him to cook like he wanted. This looked more like a condo than an apartment and he just knew he was sold.

"Earth to Jellal," Mira sang. "You look like you are head over heels for this place. Maybe you should take a look at the bedroom, before you make any decisions."

Jellal nodded and walked towards the two doors, opening the one on the left. His brow furrowed at the sight of a toilet and he closed the door. "I think that's the wrong room," he chuckled before opening the other.

The room was bigger than his old bedroom and seemed much brighter. There were two windows at the back of the room that let plenty of light in and he walked over to see a walk-in closet. He could never buy enough clothes to fill it, but it was nice to know the space would be all his.

Erza watched him with a smile on her face as she noticed how happy he looked. Her inner girl jumped for joy at the idea of him becoming her neighbor and she looked back at him to see him staring at her.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

He chuckled at the sight of catching her off guard. "I said, what do you think, Erza?"

"It's a very spacious place, Jellal," she said. "I think you'd be happy."

"I agree with Erza," Ariana said, smiling. "It's enough space should you decide to add a girlfriend in."

Mira chuckled at Jellal's reddened face before she shot a look over to Ariana to stop embarrassing him. Ariana grinned and motioned for Jellal to take a look at the rest of the room. He looked into the adjoining bathroom and nodded his approval. It was just right for him. He could feel his heart beat in excitement and turned to face Ariana. "How much is the rent here?"

"You're looking at $850 per month," she said. "You have your gas and water included. Your cable and electric will be a separate cost. Your security deposit will consist $300 plus one month's rent. Oh, there's also a washer/dryer combo behind the double doors in the hallway."

"So, Jellal," Mira started. "What do you think?"

Jellal looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired woman and smiled. "That works for me." He said softly. "Where do I sign?"

Ariana smiled and walked over to him. She had already been informed by Makarov and Mira regarding the circumstance and they asked her to look after him. She pulled the paperwork from her folder and had Jellal follow her into the kitchen so that he could read over everything.

"All right, so now we just have to get the paperwork filled out and we should hear something by the end of the week," she said. "I'll let you read over everything. The lease is for one year and you have the option to choose a longer term. You can renew your lease 30-45 days prior to the end of your current lease. There is a credit check, but I personally don't think it'll impact your chances. You have a strong backing behind you. If you're okay with everything, just have a look at the agreement again. Once you're finished, you can sign the bottom of the page and date it. I'll file it right away so that we get a quick response. I don't bother you unless you don't pay rent. I'm usually pretty lenient and won't get on your case until you're 60 days late, so you don't want that. The building is still pretty new so you won't have any issues with plumbing, electrical or anything like that. If you do have issues, my cell number is on the card. If I need to come in to the apartment for any repairs you need, I'll give you a notice of 48 hours."

Jellal had signed the paperwork as she spoke of the terms in his lease and nodded in agreement. This sounded like it would be a good place for him. Hopefully he would be able to move in. They wouldn't be able to look for any furniture today though as the sun had begun to set and it was getting dark outside. He thought they would just start fresh in the morning. Jellal slid the signed paperwork to Ariana and she put it back into the folder as they exited the apartment. He and Erza made their way to the elevator and Ariana called out.

"We'll meet you both in the lobby!"

The doors closed behind them and Ariana turned to face a worried Mira. "I just have to check as a formality, Mira. Don't worry. I won't let the apartment slip away from him. He looked really happy when he saw this place. Based on what Makarov told me, Jellal's been through hell. With him backing Jellal in this city, I don't foresee any issues," she smiled.

Mira nodded as a sigh of relief spilled from her lips. This was a well protected building and he would have Erza near him. She still couldn't believe her luck with this unit being right across from the scarlet haired woman.

"So how's the little one?" Ariana asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Oh," Mira placed a hand on her stomach. "The doctor confirmed yesterday morning. I still can't believe it. I haven't told anyone except for you. I'm nervous about how Laxus will react."

Ariana smiled as she hit the button for the main lobby. "If I know Laxus, he'll be overjoyed! Imagine a miniature him running around!"

Mirajane giggled and nodded. She couldn't agree more. Laxus was nothing but a huge kid. To have another him running around would be the icing on her fairytale cake. The elevator doors opened to the lobby and they saw Jellal and Erza sitting on the bench waiting patiently.

"It's getting late," Mira said. "Let's head to Fairy Tail. We can go shopping once we hear back."

The two nodded and made their way to the door. Jellal stopped and turned to face Ariana again with a smile on his face. "Thank you for today," he said. "I really appreciate your help."

"Sure thing," Ariana smiled. "I know you'll get it. You guys have a good night. I'll stop by in a bit."

* * *

><p>When Mira opened the side door, she gestured for them to head down the steps. As they got closer to the bottom, the noise became louder. Erza opened the door and nearly cringed at the amount of noise. She had punishment to administer.<p>

"They've already started," Mira said with a sigh. "This should be interesting."

They ducked at the sight of a flying glass and Erza looked at the pink haired culprit before stalking towards him. Natsu had been fighting with Gray again and Gray threw a fist that accidentally hit Gajeel. They were all in one pile when Erza walked by them, trying not to get involved. Before she could move, a body slammed into her and Jellal caught her as she fell forward.

"Erza!" He exclaimed, "Are you okay?!"

His hands felt something soft and he squeezed, trying to figure out what was in his hands. He looked down and saw his hands groping her chest. Jellal's face became the same color as Erza's hair and she looked up at him, confused. She looked down and the immediate changes in her facial expression made Jellal back away and gulp nervously as she stood and dusted herself off.

"I-I'm so sorry, Erza!" He was so nervous that he had trouble forming a sentence. "I t-tried to c-catch you a-and I-I uh…damn it."

Erza turned away from him and glared at her assailant. He felt her glare upon him and could do nothing but wait for her punishment. It never came and he looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Natsu," she faked a smile. "I'm not upset."

Natsu cringed and knew it was a matter of time before she got him. "Stupid, Gray! This is completely your fault!"

"My fault, you flame brain!?" Gray exclaimed. "You started this!"

Gray moved away and sat at the bar, hurling insults at Natsu as Erza sat next to him. She placed her usual order and smiled as it was immediately delivered. Her beautiful strawberry cake in its proud glory! She lifted the plate to breathe in the scent and Gray bumped into her, trying to dodge a thrown object.

"You made me drop my strawberry cake," she said softly.

Her jaw dropped when he stepped on it, getting ready to fight again. Erza sat in shock at her once delicious pastry. Her eyes stung with tears at losing her favored treat and she stood with her fists clenched.

"You okay, Erza?" Lucy asked. She followed Erza's gaze to the cake on the floor and she suddenly remembered what happened three years ago. The look on Erza's face told Lucy she should slowly move away from the scarlet haired woman. "Never mind…"

Erza walked towards the pile of moving bodies and reached in to grab collars. She didn't care who she pulled out first. They were all guilty in her eyes.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed. "What's the big-"

He stopped at the sight of an angry red-head who leaned in close to him. "My cake," she said quietly. "You three idiots destroyed my cake!"

Natsu gulped and tried to get away before Erza slapped him with a paper fan. Where the hell did she get that from!? He winced as she hit him in the back of the head again as Lucy roared in laughter. Erza turned and gave the same treatment to both Gray and Gajeel. They stared at her in shock as their girlfriends laughed.

"It's just cake, Erza," Natsu said.

"No, it's not!" She cried. "That was the last piece of strawberry cake!"

Jellal watched her interaction and couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. To think she caused all this fuss over strawberry cake. She looked like a child on punishment and then she turned into Titania.

"You made it, Jellal!" Lucy shouted over the noise. "I was hoping you would come out!"

"I couldn't pass this up," Jellal smiled. "It'll be good to have fun."

He looked over at the slightly tipsy Juvia who stared at Gray with longing in her eyes. She fidgeted in her seat and crossed her legs as she watched Gray's shirt come off. "What's the matter, Juvia?"

"Juvia gets excited with Gray-sama takes his clothes off."

He cleared his throat and looked to the bartender to get himself something and away from the fidgeting woman. She sighed and Lucy forced the girl to turn around and face the bar. "Later, Juvia," she teased. "Right now, it's friend time."

Jellal chuckled and looked at the drink menu for a moment. He couldn't figure out what he wanted and Erza finally came to take the seat next to him. She looked at another drink menu with a sad expression and he had to try not to laugh. "I'm sorry for your loss," he forced out. "What would you like to drink?"

"Hm," she pondered. "I'll have a double shot of tequila and a strawberry daiquiri."

"You're a fan of strawberries," he said. "It's cute."

She handed the menu to him and the bartender came over to take their orders. "Hey, Erza," she greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Hey, Lisanna," she smiled. "The young gentleman will be buying for me tonight. I'll have a double shot of tequila and a strawberry daiquiri."

Lisanna turned to face Jellal and her brow furrowed in confusion before her jaw dropped in shock. "Jellal? You're back!"

"Heh," he chuckled. "How's it going, Lisanna? You got taller."

"It's been three years! What was I supposed to do, shrink!?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her outrage and she gave him a warm smiled. "Welcome home," she softened. "What can I get you?"

"Hm. I'll also take a shot of tequila and I'll have a kamikaze," he said, placing the menu back on the bar.

"Coming right up, guys," she said. "Erza, your wings will be out in a bit."

"Thanks, Lisanna!"

She went away to put their drink orders in as Lucy yelled at Natsu to behave himself. He chuckled at the relaxed sight of his friends and the sight of Juvia and Gray caught his attention. He blushed lightly and looked away at the kissing couple as Levy nudged him with her elbow.

"They're drunk," she giggled. "Don't mind them! At least Juvia isn't dancing on the table this time!"

"No, Levy," Gajeel chimed in. "That was Lucy. You were a little hammered."

"Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, trying to recall that night. The alcohol in her system wouldn't allow her brain to process the request and she shrugged. "I might have been a little drunk."

"A little?" Erza asked with a smile. "You were up there with her. I had to pull you both down before Gajeel and Natsu started a fight!"

Levy blushed in slight embarrassment as Lisanna delivered their round of drinks and food. Erza took her shot and motioned for Jellal to grab his. He nodded in silent agreement and picked up the glass as the two tapped them together.

"To your new beginning," she smiled.

They downed the shots and Jellal shook his head at the feeling in his throat. Erza pushed her plate of wings toward him and he grabbed one in a sudden burst of hunger.

"Another round of shots!" Lucy shouted. Lisanna nodded and gathered the next round of drinks. "You got it, Lucy!"

Jellal downed his kamikaze while Erza finished off her daiquiri before they dug into the wings again. Lisanna delivered the next round of shots and Lucy stood up on the bar, causing her group to go silent.

"Hey!" She yelled, and the guild quieted down. "I wanna congratulate a good friend on his safe return home. You're like a brother to me and I'm glad to have you back. Welcome home! To Jellal!"

"JELLAL!"

Glasses clinked and Jellal looked around in shock at the sight of the guild celebrating his return. He didn't think they ever paid attention to him back then and it was amazing to see that they had never forgotten him. His group downed their shots as the music started back up and Lucy stepped down from the bar and moved towards a free table.

"Let's sit over here guys!" She called. "This table is free!"

They moved from their current seats at the bar, but not before placing another drink order. Once at the table, Erza leaned in close to Jellal and he looked away as a small blush formed on his face. Her hand found its way to the collar of his shirt and she pulled at it to get his attention. He forced himself to look at her and she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"It's good to have you back," she whispered.

He smiled and wrapped him arm around her, "It's good to be back."

Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by Lucy and she grinned as she watched them pull away out of the corner of her eye.

Before they knew it, they had finished off a bottle of tequila and vodka and Juvia slurred slightly against Gray's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed before leaning forward to take another bite of her pizza. Gajeel and Levy were cuddling against each other with her giggling at Gajeel's whispering. Lucy had taken control over the music and played one of her favorite songs, "Youtopia" by Armin van Buuren. She moved to the dance floor and as the song started, Levy and Juvia followed her. They moved to the pulsing beat and Natsu tilted his head once the lights began to flash.

"Did I just step into a rave?"

Jellal laughed, but his laughter subsided as he watched Erza head to the floor. Her hair flowed behind her and she moved to the music with the other girls. Her beauty entranced him and he couldn't look away from her. She was absolutely beautiful.

_Color the dusk, deep navy blue  
>And try to be brave<br>Cause I'll be right beside you  
>There's a world so high<br>Hold out your hands  
>And you can go anywhere<br>So reach for the stars  
>Cause I'll be waiting up there<br>And you can finally fly_

Cause you'll be lighter than air

He chuckled at the sight of the women waving their hands in the air while moving to the beat of the music. They looked like they were having an amazing time. Erza seemed to be more relaxed after the death of her strawberry cake. The alcohol made her unwind and he was happy to see her smiling and not worrying about him. He turned back to the group of guys as another round of drinks appeared.

"Are you all trying to get me drunk?" He asked suspiciously.

"You'll only be drunk when you ignore your body's request to stop," Gray laughed.

Jellal nodded at the man's reasoning and downed the shot. Why the hell not? He didn't have to go home, after all. He could stay out as long as he wanted. He hadn't noticed the women come back and seat themselves in the laps of their men. Erza sat back next to Jellal and sipped her daiquiri as she noticed Mira coming from behind the bar. The silver-haired woman approached Erza and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry," she started. "Would it be too much of an inconvenience to have Jellal stay with you tonight? I ran into an issue with the room and can't get anyone to come fix it until tomorrow morning."

"Uh, sure," Erza said slowly, the alcohol messing with her reasoning. "Can you get me another shot?"

"Sure thing," Mira smiled and walked back to the bar with a grin on her face. _'This is going just like I planned.'_

She gave Erza another shot and watched the red-head down the alcohol. Erza inched closer to Jellal and leaned her head on his shoulder. The rest of the group was beginning to wind down for the night as Juvia and Gray stood up together.

"I think we're going to call it a night," he said, squeezing Juvia's hand. She nodded and the rest of the group began to stand, echoing the couple.

"Holy shit," Natsu looked at his watch. "It's 2am!?"

They had been drinking since nine. No wonder they were starting to get tired. Lucy let out a tired chuckle and hugged Jellal and Erza. "Good night, guys. We'll see you later."

"Good night, everyone," Jellal said as he turned to Erza. "I'll walk you home."

Erza nodded and took his hand to steady herself. The alcohol worked its magic and she found herself to be a little of out character. She felt free and remained close to Jellal as he wrapped an arm around her, guiding her through the crowds of people. She could feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach at his closeness and she smiled softly.

Once they reached the entrance of her apartment building, he took the keys from her and tried each key until he unlocked the main door. She said nothing as he illuminated the up arrow for the elevator and gently guided her on. He remembered her apartment number from when she gave him her address at the bank and pressed the number five.

The elevator sounded to let its riders know their floor had been reached and the doors slid open. Jellal guided Erza out and walked to her apartment, making sure that she was still okay. She had been quiet, but it didn't worry him too much. He reached her apartment and found the key to unlock the door, holding it open for her. Once she was inside, he handed her the keys.

"Have a good night, Erza," he said softly. "Sleep well."

He turned to walk back to the elevator and she finally found her voice. "Jellal," she whispered. "Please wait."

Jellal stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, noticing she was leaning against her doorway. He went back to her hoping that nothing was wrong. Maybe she needed help getting to her room. He reached her doorway and she gestured for him to come inside. A look of apprehension crossed his features and he cautiously entered her apartment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You need help getting to your room?"

He could see Erza's cheeks redden slightly and she shook her head slowly. He nearly sighed aloud in relief, but the look of confusion on his face didn't vanish.

"What is it?"

"Mira informed me that there was an issue with the room that couldn't be fixed until the morning. She asked if you could stay with me and I said it was fine," she whispered. "I don't mind."

It felt like time stopped for a moment and he fought with himself. He could rent a hotel room for a night, but his heart didn't want to leave her alone. His heart won the battle. Jellal turned to close the door and when he faced Erza again, his eyes widened slightly as he realized how close she was. The air around her felt slightly aggressive, but he didn't fear her. She gently pushed him against the door and pressed her lips against his.

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p>AN: It's a kiss! It's all coming together :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	8. My Feelings Are Real

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Things have been hectic and there isn't enough positive energy to go around. I'd like life to stop kicking me in the face. Sigh.

Onward to chapter eight. Yes, it's true. I tossed Nalu, Gale and Gruvia into this chapter. They will likely appear out of character. Erza cannot control her alcohol and becomes aggressive when drunk. The whole chapter is a tad bit awkward, but what you see here is still practice. Please don't hate me! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: My Feelings Are Real<p>

Jellal's eyes widened as Erza pressed her lips against his. He felt her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding against his skin. His hands went to her back and pulled her closer to him as he opened his mouth to deepen their kiss. They fought for dominance and he felt his pants tighten at the feel of her breasts against him. She pulled away and looked up at him though her bangs. He found that he couldn't take his eyes away from her despite trying as hard as he could.

_Stop._

Her lips were parted and flushed red with her chest rising and falling to her heavy breathing. She was absolutely gorgeous and he knew he had to stop. He was sure she would regret it, but he let her pull him to the couch anyway. She straddled his lap and guided his hands to her chest. Her skirt rose slightly and she could feel his hardening bulge pressing against her center. The feel made her moan and she ground her hips against him. He suppressed a groan at the sound of her voice. They couldn't do this while drunk.

_I have to stop._

"Jellal," she whispered huskily. "Please…"

_She's fucking gorgeous._

She moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and tugged the fabric over her head, revealing a red lace bra. She stood up and let her skirt drop to reveal matching underwear. Jellal almost came undone as she spun around, showing off her body. His eyes crossed at the sight of the panties that barely covered her behind and he suppressed a groan. This woman was going to be the death of him.

_Damn her._

"Erza," he groaned as her hands touched him. "You're drunk. We have to get some sleep." His breath hitched in his throat as her hands traveled over the front of his pants. She looked up at him though her bangs with a smile.

"But I don't want to sleep," she whined, undoing his belt. "I want you."

'_She's trying to fucking kill me!'_ His mind screamed. _'When the hell did she get my shirt off? She moves fast when she's drunk.'_

Erza straddled his hips again and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. His self control hung by a thread. This woman was definitely trying to kill him. He looked up at the scarlet beauty and took note of her skin almost matching the color of her hair. He could see her nipples poke through the fabric of her bra and noticed a damp spot on her matching panties. She grabbed his hand and guided between her legs so that she could have her ache eased.

"Damn it, Erza," he gritted. "You're killing me, sweetheart. You gotta stop."

She smirked and leaned forward to nip at his neck. He groaned and leaned his head back, trying to get his thoughts together. Her hands finally undid his pants and she slipped them in, massaging his length with soft touches. Jellal's eyes closed and tried to focus, but her hands refused to allow him a moment's peace. His fingers accidentally brushed against the center of her body and she gasped against his neck. She leaned up and kissed him, using his shoulders to brace herself. Jellal pulled back from her and she groaned in frustration. He slapped himself internally and picked her up in his arms. Despite her advances, he knew she was drunk and the gentleman in him couldn't do that.

"Bedroom. Where is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Last door on the right," she whispered against his neck.

Jellal entered the room and the scent of strawberries and cream hit his nose. He suppressed his inner beast's urge to toss her on the bed and have his way. His actual intention was to drop her on the mattress and sleep in the living room. He pulled the covers back and placed the drunken woman in her bed. The sight of her made him hot and he had to hurry and step away. She smiled up at him with a blush and he sighed inwardly.

"Not getting in with me?" She asked sleepily.

_Mavis, no!_

He looked back at her to answer and saw her eyes close. Jellal nearly sighed in relief and hoped that she wouldn't remember this in the morning. He looked over at her clock and sighed at the sight of 4 AM. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling the covers over her. He turned her light off and left to sleep on the couch.

Yes. This woman was indeed going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Her scarlet hair pooled around her as she slowly opened her eyes. She had the worst headache imaginable and still tried to recall what happened last night. Her face reddened when she saw that she was only clothed in her underwear and realized last night hadn't been a dream. She made out with Jellal. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she pulled on a robe to go find him and apologize. She had been told how aggressive she was when drunk and hoped that she didn't scare him away.<p>

The teenage girl within scolded her at the poor behavior from last night. She couldn't believe how forward she was. She displayed the same behavior she punished the others for. She just hoped that he was still in the apartment and that he didn't think differently of her. She walked into the living room, but didn't see him. Her mind panicked as she knew he didn't have a cell phone. The television was turned on and she heard light snoring. She sighed quietly in relief as she looked over the sofa and saw him. He was shirtless with a blanket covering his lower half and she blushed. She fought the urge to touch him, but he was definitely not the Jellal she remembered. He was more muscular and this was the first time she had seen him without bandages. He still looked amazing. She wasn't sure what came over her, but she suddenly grew bold enough to grab the blanket. She wanted to see if he was clothed and to her disappointment, he still had his pants on.

"Looking for something?"

She jumped back to find hazel eyes staring at her and she quickly stood up. Her face flushed with embarrassment again and she ran a hand through her hair. He saw her chest rise slightly and turned his head towards the television.

"We should talk about last night." He said softly.

"Um, I-I wanted t-to say I'm sorry," she stuttered. "My behavior was unacceptable."

Jellal smiled softly at the flustered woman and sat up on the couch. He patted the couch in an invitation for her to sit down and she accepted with a small smile. She couldn't believe her actions and regretted it. He could see the regret in her eyes and it hurt his heart.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I know it was likely the alcohol. You wouldn't have done that if you were sober."

She heard something in his voice and quickly turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed in on his neck and she covered her mouth to stop the gasp. He had a hickey and it was her doing.

She shook her head. "No, Jellal," she admitted as he frowned. "I know what I said. I'm sure you're familiar with the saying _'__In vino veritas'._"

His head snapped towards her at the confession and he blushed before pulling her to him. He had to have still been dreaming. He remembered her words from last night and he couldn't believe it. Did his princess confess to wanting him? He pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming and realized that he wasn't asleep. This moment was real and she was in his arms.

"I've always wanted you," she continued, "But I thought you still hated me for leaving you. I never threw away the letters you sent me. Your hate radiated through them and I felt horrible. I wanted to make it up to you."

His eyes widened slightly and he recalled sending her hateful letters when they were younger. He hated that she had left and abandoned him. He didn't understand that it wasn't her choice to leave and he cried in his room, wanting her to come back.

"I'm sorry, Erza," he said, kissing her forehead. "I never meant to cause you pain. That seems to be a common theme in my life when it comes to you. Please forgive me. Let me make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Idiot," she chastised playfully. "You've done nothing wrong to ask for forgiveness."

She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed that way for a few moments longer before a ringing noise made them pull apart. Erza reached for her phone and accepted the call that came through.

"Hey, Lucy," she said into the phone.

"We're all going to meet at Fairy Tail around 11," she had said. "The event is tonight and the guys are going setting distractions."

"Okay," Erza glanced at the clock. "We'll be there."

"What?" Lucy screeched.

Jellal heard the sound through the phone and chuckled softly. He removed the blanket and stood up from the couch. Erza saw his muscles and she bit her lip. Her eyes wandered over his body and she was sure that she heard nothing Lucy said on the phone. He folded the blanket and placed it back in the closet. She pulled her gaze away from him and listening to the still raving Lucy.

"I'm hanging up now, Lucy. Have to go get ready."

She disconnected the call and stood up to get herself together. Jellal stared at her and a smile formed on his face as he moved towards her.

"It sounds like we have some explaining to do?" He asked, hiding a smile.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at the disconnected call on her screen and nearly jumped for joy. Mira's plan worked! She would need to get all the details from Erza, if she remembered. By the time they left, they were all wasted. She couldn't believe how well this was going for them. Erza and Jellal deserved to be happy.<p>

"Come back to bed, Lucy," a voice mumbled.

She looked over at Natsu and smiled softly before looking at her clock. Despite getting home around 2:30, she still had a decent amount of sleep. It was only 8:30 and she had some time before they needed to get dressed. She slid back in bed next to Natsu and wasn't surprised when he rolled over, looking down at her with excitement.

"It's my birthday," he grinned. "I'm going to open my present now."

Lucy raised her eyebrow at the statement and giggled at the sight of him sliding her panties down her legs. Her giggle turned into a moan at the feel of his fingers sliding into her and she pushed her hips forward. He chuckled and held her still, torturing the nub between her legs. She shifted and arched her back, wanting him to stop teasing and sighed in frustration at him stopping. Her eyes rolled back once he thrust into her and she nearly screamed, gripping his shoulders as tight as she could. He shifted her legs over his shoulders and pressed them against her chest allowing him to move deeper.

"Natsu," she whimpered.

He gripped her hips and hammered into her, watching his blonde beauty bite her lip. He could feel her tighten around him and she reached her hand down to ease her ache. Natsu grabbed her hand and forced it back above her head, shaking his in disapproval.

"No," he gritted out. "Not yet."

She glared at him and sighed disappointedly when he extracted himself from her. Her eyes watered in need and she yelped as he flipped her onto her hands and knees. He stared at the sight of her glistening entrance and reached his hand down to stroke his aching member

"Spread your legs more, Luce," he growled. His eyes darkened as he watched her do as he instructed and slammed back into her.

Lucy screamed into her pillow and gripped the sheets in joy. He knew this was her favorite position. He reached forward to tug on her hair and force her head back. She felt his breath on her ear and it only made her tighten more around him.

"You've got me all fired up, Lucy. I want to hear you scream."

He raised her hips and drove into her, eliciting a scream from the woman beneath him. His eyes nearly crossed at the feeling of her tightening around him. He snaked his hand between her legs and rubbed her, listening to her mewls and sighs of pleasure. She shoved her hips back against him in response.

"Natsu, just a little more," she panted. "Please."

He pressed harder and rammed into her body as he heard her scream into the pillow. Her body jerked and she shuddered, but he didn't stop. He hammered into her, drawing out her climax until he groaned and his body jerked as he spilled himself into her. He slowed his pace and slowly pulled himself from her, listening to her sigh happily as he lay beside her. Natsu snaked his hand around her waist and she leaned back into his chest with a smile.

"Happy birthday," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Levy shifted underneath the blanket, trying to get comfortable. She wanted to sleep for just a while longer, but the hands on her ankles stopped her. Her eyes opened in defeat and saw red eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Gajeel what are you doing down there?! Why am I naked?!"

He said nothing, but instead ducked under the blanket. Levy lifted the blanket to see him grinning at her and she tried to scoot away. He gripped her thighs and shook his head at her.

"Not so fast, Shrimp. I have to make you pay for mocking me."

He set his mouth to her and she bit her lip to keep quiet. Her body twitched at the feel of a finger sliding into her. The small woman jerked slightly beneath him and arched her back.

"This isn't exactly a punishment," she breathed out. "The definition must be lost on you. I have a dictionary if you want to look it up."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her and crooked his finger, making her gasp. "You seem to have a lot to say."

His finger rubbed circles against the spot that made her feel like jello and Levy shuddered. She had no comeback for his and she bit down on her lip. He chuckled at her reaction and put his mouth back to better use. Her moans egged him on and he nearly got carried away. He needed to remember. The goal of this was punishment for mocking him.

"Gajeel," she whimpered. "Don't rub there."

"What?" He asked, his finger still circling. "Not here?"

Her breathing hitched and he lifted his head to watch her. She shook her head and clenched around his finger. He grinned at her blushing face and watched her chest rise and fall. This time he shook his head and rubbed a few more times before he noticed her legs tremble. He removed his finger and licked it clean, watching the blushing woman.

"Wonderful as always."

She nearly whined at the loss of his finger and he chucked again. Her eyes narrowed and she raised herself using her elbows. "What's so funny?"

"I remember the definition of punishment, shrimp." A grin spread across his lips as he leaned down to flick his tongue over each taut nipple. "I remember it well. If you apologize for mocking me, I'll help you out."

She turned her nose up at him and he laughed at her stubbornness. He knew eventually she would give him and he simply waited. He ran the tips of his fingers over her sensitive skin and she sighed.

"You're being mean." She pouted.

He nearly gave in at the sight of her pout, but simply stared down at her. Soon he'd forget about her teasing him.

"I'm sorry," she gritted out. "You're a bully, Gajeel."

"Me? A bully? That's not very nice, Shrimp," he spread her legs and settled between them. "Your apology has been accepted."

He buried himself inside of her and Levy cried out as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She fell back on the bed, gripping his arms as he set a quick pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet him. Her body shook and she tried to keep up with him. Her sounds pushed him and he felt her nails in his arms.

"Sorry, Shrimp." He grunted. "I won't last long this time."

She nodded as he slammed into her body repeatedly. Her voice rose and he gritted his teeth, but the feel of her tightening around him pushed him over. He grunted and held himself still as he released himself into her. She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Was that really a punishment or a treat?"

"Sassing me again, Shrimp?" He glared. "I'll make sure you can't walk."

* * *

><p>"We're okay for now," Erza's voice called him out of his thoughts. "You have the basic necessities in clothes. Let's check out and head back to the apartment so we can get ready to meet everyone. We'll get you a cell phone tomorrow."<p>

"Sounds good," he said.

They checked out and headed back to Erza's apartment with numerous bags in their hands. He opened the door to the apartment building for her and finally paid attention to the button she pressed. He wouldn't say anything to her, but the fact that she lived on the fifth floor was practically a dream come true. The doors opened to her floor and she walked to her apartment, fishing out her keys along the way. Jellal finally put two and two together, raising his eyebrow at her as she unlocked the door.

"You're my potential next door neighbor?" He questioned.

She nodded as she set his bags on the couch, turning to face him with a smile. "I didn't think it would be such a bad idea. You would know someone. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier."

He chuckled and sat on the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. He wouldn't say it aloud, but now he really hoped he could get the apartment. Erza looked at him and motioned for him to follow her to her bedroom.

"I'll put these away for you while you shower. It's the door across from my room. The towels are in the closet. Help yourself."

Erza stood up with his bags and moved them to her room, trying to figure out what to do with them. Her brow furrowed slightly before she remembered she had space in her closet. She watched him rummage through the bags for something to wear while she opened her closet. He left the bags by the foot of her bed and made his way to the linen closet. Her eyes followed him as he grabbed a towel and wash cloth from the closet. Once he entered the bathroom, she looked away and heard the door close. While he showered, she opened a spare drawer and began to put the remainder of his clothes away.

Jellal stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist as he went to brush his teeth. He looked at his skin for a moment and noticed how the scars were beginning to fade. A smile graced his lips and he washed his mouth out. Once he had dried himself off, he slipped on his new clothes, happy to have something that was his. He threw his old clothes into a bag and sat them by the door. His new beginning was official with throwing out the last thing that reminded him of his past. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her turn.

"Hey," he called out. "It's all yours. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I'll be quick so we can meet with everyone else."

Jellal nodded and watched her as she made her way past him. His eyes landed on her backside and he shook his head, forcing himself to look away. Once he heard the shower running, he had to find something else to occupy himself. Picturing her naked did not help. He turned the television on and hoped it would drown out the sound of the shower. All he could imagine was the soap over her skin and the water running down her body. He imagined her hair sticking to her as she bathed. He shook his head and tried to suffocate the perverted side of him.

_I can't think of her that way._

Soon he heard the shower stop running and closed his eyes to stop himself from barging into the bathroom. He kept his eyes forward as a door opened and closed. He had no idea what was going on with his mind, but he needed it to stop. He could hear her shuffling around in her room and assumed she was getting dressed.

Erza heard the sound of the television as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself. She made her way back into her room as quickly as possible. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a matching set along with a pair of thigh highs. She slid them on and looked at herself in the mirror, silently hoping that he would see her in them. Erza shook the perverted thoughts from her mind and internally scolded herself. Once she was fully clothed, she undid her hair and let it fall as she admired herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room to see him waiting patiently for her.

Jellal turned around and a blush crept onto his face at the sight of his beautiful princess. He stood up and smiled as he motioned for her to come closer. She nodded slowly and walked towards him as he pulled her into a hug. They held each other before he lowered his head to kiss her. She accepted him and he pulled back with a smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "We should get going before we're late."

Erza looked at the clock and she hurried to the door with a blush. She had never been late for anything!

"I can't believe it's after 12!" She exclaimed. "I've never been late for anything!"

He chuckled and followed her out of the door. They nearly ran to Fairy Tail, but stopped short as they only saw one of the three couples. Once they reached the entrance, Erza scanned the group, noticing that Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Natsu had yet to arrive.

"Oh good," she breathed. "We're not the only ones that were late. Sorry, Levy. We lost track of time buying Jellal new clothes."

Levy smiled and nudged Gajeel. "Buying clothes she says."

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama…"<p>

Gray grunted at the sound of his name and pushed her against the shower wall as she wrapped her legs around him. He gripped her hips and pulled her against him as he thrust upwards. She dug her nails into his upper arms as he quickened his pace. Her heart raced and she could hear it beating in her ears as he leaned her head back to nip at her neck. Her Gray was such a passionate lover despite this being a quick round. They were already late and didn't have time for a longer session. She felt empty when he pulled out of her, but he spun her so that she faced the wall. Juvia stood on shaking legs as he settled behind her, bracing herself against the tile. He pushed into her again, making her moan his name as she slid along the wall. He gripped her hips as he found a pace for them both. Juvia leaned her head back, pressing her chest against the wall and reached back to grab his wrist.

"Juvia doesn't know if she can hold on," she gasped, shoving her hips against him and he leaned his head back.

"If you keep tightening around me like that, this will be over quick."

He bit his lip as she ground herself against him again and he trailed his hand between her legs. No way would he go before her. He trailed his fingers over her center and she jerked against the wall. He pressed his fingers against her and rubbed the small nub in tight circles. Juvia cried out and he wrapped his free arm around the front of her body. She shuddered in his arms as she felt him coat her insides with his own release. He pressed kisses along her spine and rested his forehead against her.

"We're late, Gray-sama," she mumbled. "It's past the meeting time."

He chuckled and rubbed small circles on her hip until she shifted. "That's okay. I'm sure we're not the only ones."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long!?" Lucy exclaimed. "It's 2 o'clock!"<p>

"I don't think that's something you can ask, Lucy." Jellal interjected. "Considering you and Natsu arrived about 10 minutes ago."

Lucy's face reddened and she cleared her throat before folding her arms. "It was Natsu's fault."

"What!? My fault?" He pouted. "You're the one that said not to stop!"

She slapped a hand over his mouth before he could embarrass her further and sighed. "Don't be so loud about it!"

Gray chuckled and folded his arms. "Well, flame brain. It looks like you can do something right after all."

Natsu glared at him and moved Lucy's hand away from his mouth. "You wanna go, ice princess? I have more than enough energy to deal with you!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Come on, Gray," she said. "It's his birthday. Beat him up tomorrow."

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Don't cheer for him!"

"Apologize, Gray-sama." Juvia stared. "Or else."

Gray knew what was behind the threat and scoffed. "Fine. Sorry," he grumbled.

"I thought sex was supposed to make people happy," Gajeel frowned. "Guess it only worked for us, Shrimp."

Levy blushed and lowered her head. Her boyfriend had no filter. She playfully tapped his arm and pulled him towards the bench. Gray's apology didn't stop him from making faces at Natsu behind Juvia's back. They were like children and she really hoped that it wouldn't change.

* * *

><p>AN: The end of chapter eight. Even after an awkward night, there was still something kindling between them. I love these two! I get the feeling they appeared OOC so that's something I need to work on. Otherwise, this is all going along as planned...


	9. In Vino Veritas

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Life is still kicking me in the face, but I have two interviews this week! Yay!

Here's chapter nine! Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews! I must apologize in advance because I know some of you will be wanting to come after me. This was finally completed thanks to the positive energy from **Wolfspirit44 **and **amnaK96.** Your words really made me happy and gave me that extra push to complete this chapter :)

I think it's safe to say I'm at the halfway point for this story. I'm sad, but I love the feedback I've received. You guys rock!

You already know it, I don't own Fairy Tail.

Onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: <em>In Vino Veritas<em>

Oshibana Town felt the silent wrath of Minvera Orlando as she raised hell everywhere she went. Jellal really hadn't come back after the incident in the hotel and that red-headed bimbo had the nerve to fight for him. Minerva tightened her fist as she reached the store counter with her items in her basket. Six weeks passed since Jellal's departure and she tore through the home in her rage. He had been serious about not coming back.

_How dare he grow a backbone! You haven't escaped me, Jellal._

She checked out with her list of items and went back to her home. The rage she felt literally made her sick. She hated that he stood up to her and she wanted to make him pay. She'd force him back. Even if she had to make Erza suffer. She would make her pay and she knew exactly how to.

Minerva went into her home and dug through her items until she found what she was looking for. She occupied herself by going through Jellal's old phone to dig up contact information. He had no contacts aside from her and his old place of employment, but they would have no idea where he was. Her next step led her to his email account, where it was still connected. She went to the email she had seen about Natsu's birthday party. Her thumb hovered over the reply button and she heard the alarm on her phone going off.

A smile crossed her lips and she pressed the button.

_I know you're hiding Jellal. Unfortunately, his playtime is over. Either you talk him into coming home, or I come to Magnolia and take him by force. You have two days._

She sent the message and it would only be a matter of time before someone responded to that email. Things were getting ready to become interesting.

* * *

><p>Erza came out of the aisle with a bag of red balloons and threw them in the basket Lucy carried. She hadn't said anything to the blonde haired woman since the phone call and knew it was a matter of time before she asked. They were close enough that Erza could tell her anything, but this one time, even she was embarrassed.<p>

"So," Lucy began, "Anything interesting happen last night?"

The red headed woman blushed and sighed slowly before inching closer to Lucy. "It would seem that I was not myself last night. Apparently, I made out with Jellal. Despite my inebriated state, he was quite the gentleman." She admitted. "I'm sure he even carried me to my bed because I couldn't even stand. I'm so embarrassed."

"How was it?" She questioned. "I mean, I saw the way you looked at him. It was bound to happen. You're pretty aggressive when drunk."

"Aggressive?" Erza asked. The heat rose in herface as she recalled what happened last night. That certainly explained a lot. She wondered how much she could tell Lucy.

"Well," she blushed. "His touch set me on fire and his kisses made me dizzy. I remember undoing his pants and touching him. Bigger than any toy I've had. I felt his excitement, but he didn't make any other moves. It was probably because I wasn't myself, but part of me wonders what would have happened if we were sober."

"He would have screwed you silly," Lucy said bluntly. "The man's in love with you. We can all see it. Eventually you will too."

Erza cleared her throat, remembering what he said last night and blushed. She remembered the restraint he showed and how he fought himself. It was as if he were scared something would take over. She tried to take her mind off of it by looking at more party decorations.

"Didn't Natsu want dragons?" She asked, changing the subject.

Lucy took the hint and nodded. She couldn't understand her boyfriend's fascination for dragons, but everyone had a hobby. She just felt lucky that he didn't have them scattered around the home.

"I ordered a dragon shaped cake for him," the blonde said. "What he really wanted was a drinking night with his friends. I couldn't say no to that. Besides," she paused. "It would be nice to drink with my friends."

They checked out with their items and proceeded to meet with Juvia and Levy. Lucy had tasked them with buying the alcohol. The blue haired women approached them and Levy grinned as she handed over the bill for the alcohol. Lucy's jaw dropped and she looked between the bill, Levy and Juvia. Alcohol shouldn't be so expensive.

"I feel like this party is going to go sideways," she mumbled. "At least it'll be delivered, because it would have been hell to carry those bottles."

"So Erza," Levy nudged. "Have fun last night?"

"Juvia is also curious," the other blue haired woman said.

"I wouldn't call passing out on his lap fun," Erza chuckled. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. There was no way she wanted to get into that story again.

"Hm," Juvia pondered for a moment before leaning in. "Juvia knows a couple of things you can try. Gray-sama likes to be tied up or sometimes he asks Juvia to tell him what to do like a slave," she said with a glint in her eyes. "He also has this thing where he likes Juvia to wear a maid's outfit."

"Woah, Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Levy blushed at Juvia's words and cleared her throat as she remembered what happened to her last night. "I think the guys share ideas with each other," she blurted out.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lucy said. "Natsu comes home with all kinds of new things to try and he's strangely good at it, not that I'm complaining."

"I've been curious about being tied up." Erza admitted. "Blindfolds seem interesting, too. At least the books Levy's loaned me makes them seem interesting."

"What?!"

The girls turned to look at the scarlet faced woman and Lucy grinned. "Very interesting," she nodded. "I didn't know you were interesting in that sort of thing, Erza. Then again, you are big into discipline. Punishing people who break the rules."

Gazes switched from Erza to look at Lucy who suddenly had a mischievous glow surrounding her. The sound of a phone jolted her from whatever daydream she was in the middle of. Her glow dissipated slightly as she opened a notification from her phone.

_That's not good._

* * *

><p>"You did what!?" Natsu exclaimed at the blue haired man.<p>

Jellal folded his arms and lowered his head in embarrassment. The previous night came back to him and he sighed. "I made out with Erza last night. She was really nice to me this morning. You think she's pissed?"

"She's probably in the same boat you are," Gray admitted. "Talk to her. She likes you and probably thinks she's embarrassed herself."

The guys nodded and Jellal sighed. "I fucked up," he groaned. "I have to make it right."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Gray asked. "Erza likes you. She always had."

"She likes me?" He asked skeptically. "That can't be."

Before anyone could say anything, notifications sounded on the phones of Gajeel and Gray. Gajeel opened his to see an email from Jellal's unused account. He clicked on the unread email and handed it to Jellal in silence.

"You need to read that," he said quietly.

"What's going on?" Natsu questioned. His phone hadn't gone off and yet, the expressions of Gajeel and Gray had changed instantaneously.

Jellal read the email and shook his head. "She's crazy."

"Someone say something!" Natsu demanded. He hated being left out of the loop, but when Gray handed him the phone, Natsu's expression quickly changed.

"Let her come here in two days," Gray said. "We'll help you figure it out."

Natsu's phone rang and he dug into his pocket, realizing it was his. Natsu accepted the call and was greeted by the sound of his girlfriend's panicked into the phone.

"You got the email too." He said, knowing the exact reason for her tone.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Erza wouldn't let up until one of us let her read it. What are we going to do? We can't stand by and ignore her."

"Calm down, Lucy," he said. "We'll meet up at the house and figure it out. We're not going to let him go back there."

"Okay," she responded and he heard the sound of the dial tone in his ear.

Natsu sighed softly and turned to the rest of the guys. "Change in plans. We're gonna meet the girls at the house and order some pizzas. Jellal, don't worry. We're going to help you."

* * *

><p>The girls walked through the front door of Lucy's home and Erza began setting up the balloons. She had to get her mind off of the email she read. They made a pit stop prior to individual homes to pick up spare clothing so that they could stay the night. A few minutes after they walked in, the door bell rang and Erza went to answer.<p>

"Delivery from Magnolia Spirits," the man said.

Erza nodded and signed for the delivery as he wheeled the cases in. Her eyes widened at the amount being brought in and she turned to Levy. The younger woman simply smiled and directed the delivery man to the dining room.

"What did you guys buy!?"

"A little of this," Levy said. "A little of that."

The man wheeled in the last of the alcohol and Erza tipped him for the delivery. He got back into his van and pulled off. Erza closed the door and began to unpack the bottles. The first box had nothing but tequila in it and she shook her head in embarrassment.

"You ladies wanna start now?" Lucy asked, pulling out shot glasses.

"Juvia wants to dance," Juvia said. "Let's dance! Come on, Erza."

Erza shrugged lightly and placed a bottle of tequila on the table. She was doomed. Her friends were a terrible influence on her. She wouldn't have it any other way. They were going to help her take her mind off of things.

Levy skipped over to the radio and plugged in her iPod, scrolling through her music until she landed on a song. "This one's for you, Lucy!"

_High dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time<br>Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again<em>

Lucy poured the shots as she moved to the beat of the music. "I love this song!" She yelled. Her mind instantly went into her own world and she immediately downed her shot before fist pumping into the air.

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity_

The other women picked up their shots and downed them, moving along to the music. This time, Erza joined in the fray and she smiled. She let her mind think about Jellal and wondered if he had seen that email. As if on cue, Lucy took her hand and spun her around.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "We won't let you two be separated. She'll have to get through all of us this time."

Erza felt at ease and nodded as she let herself be consumed by music. The girls downed another shot a piece and turned the music up. Erza took her blouse off to reveal her tank top and let her hair down. They hadn't even heard when the door opened and the guys stared at them until Erza spun around. Her eyes landed on Jellal and she flushed in embarrassment.

"J-Jellal," she sputtered.

Jellal cleared his throat and their eyes met for a brief moment before he eyed the bottle of tequila. It was the second best thing he had seen today with an embarrassed Erza as the first. That fucking email stressed him about and he was not happy. He poured himself a double shot and downed it. He fought with his mind to cheer up and celebrate a friend's birthday. He couldn't let his issues interfere with someone else's day. It wasn't right. He tried to look at Erza, but couldn't without his eyes trailing to her chest and the thin material stretched across it. His face flushed and he took another shot. Lucy chuckled and turned down the music.

"You're early," she said, facing Natsu. "We thought you guys would be out a little longer."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. "Lucy, it's 6:30."

Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. She had forgotten to order the pizza. They had been so consumed by the music and drinking that Lucy completely lost track of time.

"Crap!" She exclaimed. "I forgot to order the pizzas. Natsu, can you call? I'll give you my card."

"But it's my birthday," he pouted.

"And I'll give you something special," she winked.

His facial expression changed and he whipped out his phone to dial the order in. Lucy giggled and handed her credit card to him, sauntering away. Gray and Gajeel made their way to their intoxicated women and grabbed glasses of their own.

"Yo, Gray," Gajeel said. "Pour a double for me?"

"You got it," Gray poured the liquor into three glasses and handed one to Jellal. "You look like you need another."

Jellal accepted and Erza sauntered over to him with her own glass. The closer she got, the more he noticed how thin her shirt really was. His jeans grew uncomfortable and he hoped she didn't notice. He sat down and tried to make himself comfortable. He looked away from her and stiffened when she seated herself on his lap.

_Damn this woman!_

He heard chuckles from the rest of the group and sighed in defeat. The email long forgotten, Jellal allowed himself to relax with her on his lap. He could have told her he was uncomfortable, but it would have been a lie. He wanted her as close as possible. He gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He hid his face behind her back and tried not to move too much. This was certainly going to be interesting indeed.

"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes," Natsu said as he put his phone on the table. "Let's gather around the new couple and take some shots!"

"We're not a couple!" Jellal and Erza exclaimed together, flushed.

"Yeah," Gajeel snorted. "Sure. You're sitting on his lap."

Levy wandered over to her iPod and switched to a new song so the girls could dance. She found something that Erza liked and an idea popped into her head. Erza stood up at the sound of the music and moved to the space in the living room with the other girls. She loved this song and it was evident in how she moved with it. She rolled her tank top up enough to show her stomach and moved with the music as the other girls did.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man wanna speak Spanish<br>Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa  
>Shakira, Shakira<em>

Natsu was in the middle of turning his game system on as Gajeel wanted to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend. They all paused in their movements, watching their women. Jellal couldn't tear himself from Erza's hips and he suddenly felt uncomfortable again.

_She's doing this on purpose._

Erza locked eyes with him and for a brief moment, it felt like they were the only two in the room. His throat dried up as she swayed to the song. Her hair flowed behind her as she spun and lifted enough for him to see the skin above her skirt.

_So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

Jellal took another shot and tried not to drool over her as she looked at him over her shoulder. There was a look on her face that he couldn't decipher and stifled a groan. Her eyes held a secret and he was dying to know what it was. She never realized that the other girls had taken more shots and her eyes stayed on Jellal as she let her hair fall again. He groaned internally at his perverted thoughts, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. She moved to torment him on purpose and he knew it. Slowly he remembered they weren't alone in the room and reached for another shot.

"Go to him, Erza," Lucy and Levy nudged the woman on. Erza felt a switch in her brain flip and she smirked. It was as if something had taken over. She downed another shot and made her way to Jellal as the music continued. He gulped as she stood in front of him and placed his hands on her waist. She swayed to the music and he struggled to focus as she moved in front of him. He felt like someone cast a spell on him and the feel of her skin in his hands made his throat dry again. She looked like a completely different person.

_Baby, like this is perfection_

The song ended as she pressed her forehead against his, her hair surrounding them like a curtain. The girls cheered as Erza placed herself on his lap again with a chuckle. She took another shot and looked up to see the guys staring at her. Gajeel chuckled and raised his glass to her with Levy blushing. Jellal cleared his throat and took another shot, pulling the red headed woman closer to hide his discomfort. She gasped and he leaned forward to her ear. "That's your fault."

"Yo, Gajeel," Natsu laughed. "Lucy is kicking your ass!"

Gajeel mashed the buttons on his controller to make his character perform a combo, only to be KO'd by Lucy. He frowned and passed the controller to Levy. She laughed at his pout and selected a new character.

"The buttons were stuck," he pouted, folding his arms. "You saw me pressing that button!"

"I know, honey," Levy smiled. "Ready, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and they waited for their match to load. Juvia and Gray were silent as she sat on Gray's lap with his hand on the outside of her thigh. Her face flushed and she rested her head on his shoulder. Gray held her and looked at his watch. It was getting rather late and he stood up with her in his arms.

"Juvia and I are going to call it a night," he yawned.

"Take the room on the right at the far back," Lucy said, her eyes focused on the game. "Try to keep it down up there."

"We'll cut the cake tomorrow," Natsu said. "I don't think that would mix well with the alcohol."

They nodded in agreement as the couple retreated upstairs. The ladies finished their match and Lucy yawned. "I think it might be time for me to go to bed as well. Levy and Gajeel, you guys can take the front left room."

Levy nodded as Gajeel had already made his way upstairs. She went after him and shortly they heard the sound of a door closing. Lucy turned the game off and switched the inputs, handing the remote to Jellal. Natsu looked at his watch and glanced at Lucy. He wasn't tired, but he wouldn't let his birthday end just yet.

"It's midnight already?" He stood up, grabbing Lucy's hand. "Come on, my birthday isn't over yet."

Lucy blushed as he practically dragged her up the steps. She managed to turn towards Erza and Jellal, "Last room on the left at the back. It's the only open door. Natsu, slow down," she giggled at the top of the steps.

"Looks like it's just us," Jellal spoke as he took another shot. He fought to contain the desire at the sight of her, still remembering her dance. "Maybe we should go get some sleep as well."

She shook her head and suddenly he found her on his lap facing him. Her legs were on either side of his waist and he stared at her wanting to know what she was thinking. He didn't have time to think as she leaned down to kiss him again. He went rigid in her arms in shock, before his hands went to her waist and forced her closer to him. She pulled back slightly and reached for the bottom of her tank top.

"No sleep."

"Erza," he groaned, gripping tighter. "You have to stop. My control is hanging by a thread."

She looked at him and made a cutting motion with her index and middle fingers. His eyes narrowed at her and she simply smiled. He had no idea what to do with this woman. She was seriously testing him and he wasn't sure he could take much more of it.

"I waited for you, Jellal," she whispered. "I waited three years. Alcohol or not, I want this."

He looked up at her, catching the raw emotion in her eyes to know that she was telling the truth. She pulled the shirt over her head and ran her hands down his body. He sucked in a breath at her soft hands and leaned his head back as her hands traveled under his shirt. A small chuckle escaped her lips and she leaned in to nip the skin on his neck. He touched her thigh highs and moved his hand higher until he felt skin and she shifted against him. Her lips were on his again as she felt his hands on her behind, giving her a soft squeeze.

"Look at them," a voice whispered. "They can't keep their hands off each other."

"You really think it is okay to spy on them, Lucy?" Another voice whispered. "They're like family to us."

"Quiet down or they'll hear us, Levy. Maybe I should toss them a towel or something. Nah, they'll probably improvise with a piece of their own clothing."

"You've done the same before, haven't you, Lucy?" She asked. "I'm going back to my room. Stop being nosy."

Lucy scoffed quietly and pouted as if she were in trouble. Both women retreated to their respective rooms and silently closed their doors.

Downstairs, Erza pulled his shirt over his head and moved her hands to his belt buckle, undoing it with slow movements. She smiled at the sight of him and unzipped his jeans to let her hand trace the outline of his erection. He felt something inside of him snap and his eyes darkened in need. He sucked in a breath and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her to him as his mouth went to her neck. She gasped softly at the sudden roughness, but never stopped touching him. His hand ghosted along her inner thigh and she closed her eyes, wanting him to hurry and ease the ache she felt. Jellal's eyes flickered in amusement before he lifted her and sat her on top of his shirt. It felt like he had become a completely different person. She watched him lower himself onto his knees and blushed as he pulled her to the edge of the couch, biting her lip in anticipation. He held her skirt in his hands and tugged until it slid down, exposing white lace panties.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he let her skirt fall to the floor. "Did you wear these for me?"

She blushed and opened her mouth to answer him, but couldn't find her voice. She nodded slowly as his hands went up the inside of her legs and thighs. He stopped at the top of her thigh highs and pondered for a moment before looking up at her. "It's like you want me to go crazy," he breathed. "Do you?"

He sat back on his knees and let his eyes take in the sight of the woman clad in white. Two pieces of clothing stood in his way and he moved his hands to the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her for approval and she lifted her hips. Once he had them off, he placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed them in small circles. She blushed and tried to close her legs, but his shoulders didn't allow it. His eyes crossed at the tiny patch of trimmed red hair and he planted kisses along her inner thighs.

_This woman is trying to fucking kill me._

He moved to slide her panties past her ankles and situated himself back between her legs. He parted her lower lips softly and tracing his fingers around the opening. She gasped and tried to push her hips toward him, but he looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Not so fast," he murmured, watching her bite her lip. "You've teased me. Payback is necessary."

He slowly slid a finger inside of her opening and began moving it in an agonizing pace. He heard her moan and shook his head, making her look at him in confusion. He stopped his ministrations as she fought back a whine. Her eyes watered and she pouted at him.

"Shh," he said, bringing another finger into play. "We don't want them to hear us."

She nodded and bit her lip again at the feel of him stretching her. She could make out her reflection in the dark and blushed harder. He leaned in and she nearly jumped at the feel of his tongue again her hardened bud. He rubbed his tongue flat against it, making her body jerk beneath him. Her breathing grew quicker and she reached down to grip his hair, trying to pull him in closer. He bent his finger slightly and she bit back a moan at the feel of his finger rubbing against a spot she never found on her own. Between his finger and his tongue, she knew she couldn't fight the tightening feeling in her stomach.

"J-Jellal," she gasped.

"Keep your voice down," he whispered against her, crooking his finger again.

He flicked his tongue against her nub as his fingers rubbed her spot faster. She gripped his hair and her eyes rolled back as she lifted her hips to his mouth. The coil in her body felt like it exploded and she saw white. Her legs shook and her chest heaved as she tried to keep herself quiet, but he kept tormenting her. His name left her lips in a soft whimper and her body bowed forward as his fingers kept moving. He chuckled softly at the feel of her body convulsing around him. She looked down at him through her bangs and sighed as he slowly removed his fingers from her body.

"Erza," he smiled. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Bed," she whispered. "Please."

Jellal pulled back from the panting woman and stood up, holding out his hand for her. She looked up at him and reached for his extended hand with a blush. He gathered their clothing and guided her up the stairs to the room Lucy set up for them. The switch in his head flipped back on and the reality of what happened hit him square in the face. _Shit._ There was no way he could do this. He lost control and regret spread through his body. It was like something in him changed and he just had to have her. He felt like he had taken advantage of her. Had she even wanted that?

_Damn it._

He had been so consumed by his thoughts, that he didn't realize Erza had released his hand. He barely remembered to close the door behind him. Erza sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew what she wanted, but he was so hesitant on giving it to her. The alcohol only helped her get a voice to tell him and she thought it did the same for him. Did he not want her? Even after what just happened? Did he do this to get her to leave him alone? Did he feel sorry for her? She suddenly felt like the smallest thing in the world.

She watched him approach her and she moved back to the headboard. She never had any issues with modesty, but the way he had looked at her changed that. It made her get under the covers, to shield herself from his gaze. He had such hunger in his eyes, but now, now he looked as if he was filled with regret. The alcohol wore off enough for her to feel humiliated by her actions.

_You have no idea what you do to me._

Her eyes squeezed shut at the memory of his words and she felt him crawl into the bed beside her. Why did he hold back? Was it something she said? She felt horrible and it wasn't long before she finally fell asleep with her invasive thoughts.

_I love you, Jellal. Why can't you see that?_

Jellal heard her steady breathing as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling of hurt he got from her. Would she even understand how much he had to fight himself to pull away? He was terrified of losing control over his actions with her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he already had. The email surfaced back in his mind and he shook his head. He never should have touched her like that. Not when his fear had been so close to manifesting. He rolled over on his side and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close and pressing his face against her back. A sniffle echoed through the quiet room as his tears wet her back. He hated himself. He felt her stir against him and stiffened as she pressed herself against him more, relaxing in his arms.

"You're a fool, Jellal," she mumbled sleepily. "Don't…ignore…my feelings…"

His eyes widened at the declaration and placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. If he hadn't been there beside her, he wouldn't have believed it if someone else had told him. It was then that he decided.

_Tomorrow I'll tell you, Erza. I do love you. No matter what that email brings I won't leave you._

* * *

><p>AN: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for making it this far. Chapter nine has been completed and ten is already underway! It's time to reward you all for your patience :D

And yes, she is plotting interference. I'm sorry, but I can't let things happen so easily. There has to be a ditch in the road.

Songs featured are "Clarity" by Zedd and "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. I don't own either, but I love them!

Please review and let me know what you think. As usual, if you find any errors, send me a PM and I'll correct them. Sometimes it takes more than two pairs of eyes to catch everything :)


	10. All of Me

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Thank you for following me thus far. Life is still kicking me in the face and all I can do is hold on to hope. Eventually things will work themselves out. Onto this chapter. I've had this sitting for a few weeks trying to make sure it's perfect. I think I've done what I can and couldn't hold on to it any longer.

Special thanks to **Wolfspirit44, **your PM really inspired me to stay positive! This is for you :)

Without further ado, I present to you...full Jerza lemon!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: All of Me<p>

Erza shivered at the feel of the cold and tried to move closer to her source of heat. She heard a groan behind her and stopped moving. He was behind her. The last few hours came into play for her and she felt the heat rise in her face from embarrassment. This was the second time she had done such a thing, but this time Jellal went further at her request. She remembered it very clearly now. She hoped she didn't pressure him.

"Erza," he groaned. "You can't move like that."

She moved again to face him and her blush grew at the sight of him staring at her. He looked like he had already been awake. She closed her eyes, unable to face him and tried to move away, but he held his arms around her.

"What's going on with you, Jellal?" She grew frustrated at his lack of answer. "You didn't want me last night, but now you don't want to let me go. Why are you in bed with me? There was plenty of space on the floor."

Jellal averted his gaze from her and sighed inwardly. His mouth felt like it had cotton and he couldn't find the words he wanted. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he was sorry. That he would do anything to have her by his side. It sounded completely clingy in his mind, but he knew his feelings like the back of his hand. Erza was completely different. She was beautiful, intelligent and full of life. She stood up for what she believed in. It shouldn't have been so hard for him to communicate his feelings, but after years of hiding and stepping on them, it was incredibly difficult.

"I don't know," he lied.

_I wanted to hold you._

He released her from his arms and she sighed, knowing it was too good to be true. She let out a small gasp when he pushed her onto her back and stared down at her. She looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his facial expression and looked away. She was the one feeling rejected. Why did he get to have hurt feelings about it? She wanted to know why he kept playing with her heart. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger to make her look at him. She looked anywhere but at him and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Erza," he whispered. "I want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don't want alcohol to influence your decision. I don't want you to regret anything. Do you know that I feel like I took advantage of you last night? We were both drinking and I still couldn't stop myself. I am an absolute disappointment and can't believe that I became what I feared the most. I hate myself for it. Why aren't you angry with me for what I've done? Why don't you want to hate me?"

Erza watched him struggle internally. The room was deathly silent and she wanted to hug him. She couldn't move. She could feel his self-loathing radiating from his body and it hurt her to see him suffering so terribly. His feelings bubbled to the surface and he clenched his hands in tight fists. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and stay there.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he sighed. "I know what it feels like to have that happen. I _never_ want you to think I'm forcing you into something. I love you too much to hurt you."

_You what!?_

She finally looked at him and could see he was thinking of his past. It made her feel terrible. He was just as nervous as she was. Her personality made her a little pushy and she had no idea what she was like after drinking. She had always loved him, but assumed he return her feelings. She had so many questions for herself and didn't have any answers. Did she scare him or pressure him? Was she acting like Minerva? Did he do that out of fear? Or was he thinking about that email again? Her mind raced with possibilities and she stared at him. His words echoed in her mind and she raised a hand to her mouth to stop her gasp. It was his confession.

_Why don't you want to hate me?_

_I love you too much to hurt you_

Her eyes watered slightly and she shook her head slowly. "Jellal, I'm sorry if that was how you felt. I swear it wasn't my intention to make you feel that way. I can't apologize enough for it. I want you to know that what I said was the truth. I have been waiting for you and I can keep waiting," she admitted. "If it's you, then I couldn't be happier. Let me have the chance to love you like you deserve. Even if we have to slow down."

_Love me?_

"I don't deserve that." He mumbled.

"Don't be an idiot," she said, pressing her hand against his face. "Yes, you do. I know you do."

He looked at her for any signs of discomfort and shook his head. He could see everything he needed in her eyes. He knew he couldn't fight her even if he tried. He loved her.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course," she smiled. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to-"

He interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly and he took to chance to deepen their kiss. He braced himself using his left elbow and placed his hand on the side of her face, tilting her head. He lifted his head and let her catch her breath before his lips traveled down the side of her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt him nipping her skin.

"Jellal," she breathed.

He looked up at her, hoping he hadn't crossed the line and she smiled. Erza hooked her legs around his waist and rolled them over so that he was on his back. She looked down at him with her chocolate colored eyes, wanting him to see her feelings. He looked nervous underneath her and she leaned forward with a smile. This was what she wanted and she would go as slow as he needed.

"Erza, are you sure you want to be with someone as broken as I am?"

_There it was again. Like a nagging voice._

Her smile faded when she heard it. It sounded like pain and regret. His fear came out and he looked away from her, embarrassed. There was no way she would ever want to be involved with someone as damaged as him. She didn't say anything, but instead lowered her lips to his and gave him the answer. She wanted more than this, but she didn't want to pressure him. He pressed his hand against the side of her face and smiled inwardly at her reaction. He couldn't believe she wanted this as much as he did. She pulled away and looked down at him, unhooking her bra in the process. He stared as her breasts came free and his face reddened. He sucked in a breath and clenched his fists at his side.

"You're not broken," she whispered. "I promise I won't hurt you. Give me your hands."

Erza took his outstretched hands and guided them up her stomach until the tips of his fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. She bit her lip and looked down at him, dropping her hands to her sides. She would let him explore on his own. He cupped her left breast and ran his thumb over the nipple. A small gasp escaped her and she closed her eyes.

"No?" He asked, hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

She shook her head and arched into his touch. He flicked his thumbs over both nipples and enjoyed the sight of this beautiful woman. Her skin felt soft and smooth under his fingers. He could feel her nails lightly dragging down the front of his body and he closed his eyes. She grinned at his reaction and moved her hands to the waistband of his pants, tugging them down past his hips. He looked at her and took in a deep breath before lifting his hips so that she could get his bottoms off.

_She wants this and so do you. Stop fighting._

He managed to relax himself as she tossed his pants to the floor. His erection sprang free and Erza leaned forward to kiss him again before guiding herself down his body. She let her breasts glide across his skin and felt pleased when he let out a low groan. A chuckle escaped her lips as he tried to move. She tapped his thigh in a silent command to stop and he did while raising his eyebrow at her.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," she whispered. "I would like to pay you back for last night if you'll let me."

Jellal opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but was taken aback when her tongue darted out to lick the head of his shaft. His eyes crossed at the feeling and he lifted his head to see her mouth engulf him completely. Her soft hands stroked what she couldn't fit and she began a slow bobbing rhythm with her head. He groaned at the feel of her warm mouth and stopped fighting himself. He enjoyed her attention and finally let himself relax. There was no pressure. He could feel her tongue gliding along the underside and he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. His hands gripped her hair gently and he leaned his head back. Her mouth wiped his mind clean he decided to stop thinking. She lifted her head enough to suck the head slowly and pushed back down. It was torture.

"Erza," he grunted, trying to get her attention.

Erza quickened her pace and squeezed her hand a little harder. She felt his length pulse in her mouth and couldn't find the will to pull herself away. She remembered what she read in books and tried to imitate it. He groaned and his hips pushed upward as he gently gripped her hair. It felt completely different than what he had been used to. It wasn't rushed, but there was no way he could let himself finish like that. He felt as she lifted her head and gave one last lick to the tip before smiling at him. He took a shaky breath and looked at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Come to me," he whispered.

He watched her with a glint in his eyes, but she sat as if she had been frozen. When she didn't move, he raised an eyebrow at her and began to sit up. She blushed and shook her head, feeling the need to play hard to get.

"No," she teased.

She licked her lips at the sight of his glistening erection and decided to straddle his hips. He gripped her waist and gently pushed her against his throbbing length. She bit back a moan at the feeling of him through her underwear and he separated her thighs more to see the wet spot forming. He chuckled and ran his hands up and down her sides, watching her shiver. His fingertips ghosted over the insides of her thighs and along her bikini line.

"Erza, you look beautiful." His hands stopped their torture and she looked down at him. She lifted herself to remove her underwear and straddled him again.

He felt in awe at the red headed beauty astride him and he smiled as she stared down at him. The feel of her heat on his pelvis made him shiver in anticipation and she lifted her hips to guide him in. She felt the tip breach her opening and gasped as she sank down completely enveloping him. Her eyes squeezed shut and she leaned forward, bracing herself against his chest. Her body protested the foreign piece of flesh and she let out a shaky breath. He pressed his hand against her cheek and used his thumb to wipe a tear away. He should have known by how tight she was last night, but the thought never crossed his mind.

"Erza," he breathed. "Are you…?"

She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him, shifting her hips to make sure she was comfortable. "Not anymore," she smiled.

His mind spun and he wondered if she had been waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat at her confession and he groaned at the feel of wet heat surrounding him. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, but he didn't dare move until she felt comfortable. She locked her gaze with his as she slowly lifted her hips and sank down in a slow rhythm. He leaned his head back and held onto her hips, letting her move at her own pace. She felt the discomfort fading as her body became used to his size. The pace she set felt like torture and he fought himself not to take over. He let one of his hands trace the curve of her breast before wrapping around her back. He pushed her forward and lifted his head to take her hardened nipple into his mouth. She moaned at the feeling and slammed her hips down in response. He released her breast and looked up at her face.

"You gotta keep it down, Erza."

Erza nodded slowly and quickened her pace. Her body suddenly felt like it was on fire and she was losing her mind to the sensations inside of her. He stretched and filled her to the point she felt she would break. She didn't want the feeling to go away. She wanted more of him.

"That's it," he gritted. "Go faster."

"Jellal…" She pleaded quietly.

He took her plea with a smile and thrust up into her as he pulled her hips down. She leaned forward and braced herself against his chest, letting him control her movements. She bit down on her lip and matched his pace. He sat up and held her tightly, switching their positions. She looked up at him in slight shock and her mouth fell open when his hips shifted. Her legs found their way around his waist and she lifted herself to meet his pace. He watched her carefully, making sure he saw no discomfort. The sight he saw nearly made the thread of his control snap.

Her hair fanned out beneath her and her body was flushed red. His gaze trailed to her open mouth as she leaned her head back. He noticed everything about her from the way she gripped the sheets beneath her to the sight of her breasts bouncing with each movement. She looked beautiful beneath him and she cared about him. This wasn't just something for her. What they shared together was for them alone. This was their moment. He loved her. He would give her any and everything.

_I love her._

He felt her hands grip his arms and ground himself against her. The gasp from her was all he needed to know. His lifted her hips to him and adjusted his pace, careful not to hurt her. The fire spread through her body and she bit down on her lip to keep quiet. Something tightened in her and she tried to fight against it. She wanted this to last. Somehow he knew and shifted her legs over his shoulders. He leaned forward slightly and she arched her back.

She met his thrusts and a strangled cry threatened to rip itself from her throat. She could feel him hitting a spot inside of her that made her see stars and she struggled against it. She had never felt something like this before, not even by herself or last night with him. It was almost painful. His name tumbled from her lips in a breathless whisper and he felt something inside of him snap. He grunted and pressed his thumb to her lips.

"Suck," he whispered.

She opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around the digit before pushing her head forward. He groaned at the warmth of her mouth and pressed her knees against her chest. She gasped at the angle he pulled his thumb away, moving it between her legs. He gently pressed against her aching nub it and rubbed slowly, watching her face twist in pleasure. She felt air being pushed from her lungs each time he slammed back in and she felt her stomach tightening again. He felt her tighten around him and groaned in response, rubbing her faster. Her body grew hotter and he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss and he inserted his tongue into her mouth as she jerked against him. He swallowed her scream as he ground against her, drawing out her orgasm. His eyes crossed at the feel of her tightening around him and he slowed his pace as she continued shuddering in his arms. He leaned back on his knees, rubbing her thighs and watching her.

"I'll lose control if you keep tightening around me like that," he gritted out.

"Then lose it." She breathed out and tightened around him again. "You won't hurt me."

Jellal stared down at her with darkened eyes and fought himself internally. He was terrified to lose control for fear of hurting her. He couldn't do it. She seemed to sense his reluctance and pressed her hand gently against his cheek.

"I promise it's okay."

He pushed her legs back towards her chest again and rolled his hips against her. Her eyes crossed and she arched into him as he set the pace again. His nails dug into her hips and the sight of her bouncing breasts made his pace quicken. The mattress squeaked under their weight and their breathing echoed through the room. He angled his hips and pushed into her again, making her eyes go wide. She bit her lip to try and keep quiet, but his name slipped out. A smile etched itself onto his face and he took her reaction as a sign to keep going. He reached for her hand and dragged it above her head, nearly losing himself to her.

_This woman._

His name escaped her mouth through a moan and she lifted her hips to meet him. Between the sound of his name from her lips and her tightening around him, he didn't need much more. He watched the woman beneath him as her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth opened and she bit down on her lip.

_I love him._

"Look at me, Erza. I want to see you."

She forced her eyes open and gasped as she felt something building inside of her again. Her body burned at his touch and she still wanted more. He reached his hand down and rubbed the aching spot between her legs, watching her expression. The sight of her unraveling beneath him so quickly made him snap his hips harder. Her mouth fell open and she arched her back as he spread her legs more. She panted quietly and held his arms, whispering his name repeatedly. He could hear her voice get higher and leaned up to admire her beneath him. She tightened around him and shut her eyes again. Her body throbbed and her legs trembled in ecstasy. He bent his head down and swallowed the sound of her pleasure. He kept his pace and slammed into her with a strangled groan, trying to drag out her climax. He felt his own release pending and forced himself to slow down, not wanting to take the choice from her.

"Erza," he groaned. "You have to let me pull out."

She looked at him defiantly and held her legs around his waist. "No. I said I wanted all of you."

Jellal stared down at her as she bit her lip. He felt her tighten around him in impatience. The look on her face undid the last lock on his control and he forced her hands above her head, swearing internally. She let out a choked cry and dug her heels into his lower back as he quickened his pace. He grunted her name as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He rocked into her shuddering body and groaned before releasing himself into her with a curse. She felt his warmth in her body and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He fought the urge to collapse onto her and slowly removed himself from her body. She whimpered softly in protest, but he simply pulled her close as he lay on his side.

_I love her more than anything._

* * *

><p>Lucy chuckled at the muffled sounds she heard, wondering if Erza actually thought she was quiet. She hoped that everyone had been heavy sleepers and didn't have their sleep disturbed. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen so she could put on a pot of water. The clock read an ungodly hour and she shook her head.<p>

"Six o'clock," she muttered. "It's too early."

She sat in the living room and turned the television on, changing to something interesting. She settled in her reclining chair with her blanket as the movie started and waiting for the end of the opening credits. The steps creaked and she looked behind her to see Erza at the foot of the stairs. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for the woman to join her.

"Do you have any hot tea?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Lucy nodded and went into the kitchen to pour a cup for each of them. Erza followed her in and leaned against the wall as a small yawn left her lips. Lucy handed the mug to her and the women went back into the living room.

"Rough night?" Lucy teased. "You look exhausted."

Erza sat down and blushed softly as she recalled the last couple of hours. "I didn't get much sleep."

"I bet. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

The red head nearly spit out her tea and faced Lucy with a blush of embarrassment. She couldn't believe they heard her! Her hands went to her face and Lucy gently patted her shoulder. The blonde stifled her chuckle and shook her head.

"Oh don't worry," she smiled. "I'm sure everyone else was busy. I think it's cute how you tried to keep quiet. He must be good!"

Erza's eyes widened at Lucy's statement and she couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed. To hear Lucy make such a casual comment about someone she considered a brother made her flush. She finally heard Lucy chuckle as she reached for her tea again. She honestly couldn't believe it had finally happened. After years of wanting him and waiting, it finally happened. Her heart still ached for him because deep down she knew that his battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Jellal groaned at the sunlight peeking through the blinds and reached his arm out to pull her closer. When he only felt an empty space, his eyes opened and he saw she was no longer next to him. For a moment he couldn't remember what happened, but the realization of him being naked brought his memories back. He had taken her virginity. He forced himself out of bed and opened the overnight bag she packed. He pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt inside and exited the room to find her.<p>

He heard the sounds of the television and went downstairs to see if that was where she ended up. He saw the red hair next to blonde and sighed inwardly. She didn't leave him. She probably couldn't sleep anymore.

"You're up early." Lucy's voice called. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he said. "I couldn't sleep."

He shot a knowing look to Erza and Lucy caught it. The red head blushed and tried to hide it behind sipping tea. She grinned and turned back to face the movie.

"Sorry, I don't have coffee. There's some hot water ready if you want tea. Feel free to join us," she smiled.

He vanished into the kitchen and Lucy turned to Erza with a bright smile. "See that, Erza?" She whispered. "You wore him out."

"I did no such thing." The red head protested.

Jellal heard the whispers from the kitchen and smiled as he poured hot water onto a tea bag. He closed his eyes and all he could see was his princess beneath him whispering his name. It was a sight he would never forget. He wondered how loud she could scream it if they were at her place. He sat at the kitchen table for a moment and his mind kicked back into reality. He sighed as he recalled the email from yesterday. He'd need to deal with her first and foremost. Even though he didn't have to answer her, he knew her threats were not to be taken lightly. He rested his face in his hands as the tea cooled and tried to calm down. He thought she was out of his life for good, but there she was again. He was finally happy and it felt like his world had crashed down around him in that instant.

"Jellal?"

He looked up and saw Erza staring at him. Lucy stood beside her before they had taken seats at the kitchen table. After an amazing night, he couldn't believe how quickly reality kicked him in the face. Jellal fought back the frustration and hatred as Erza touched his arm.

"I know," she whispered.

"I thought I was free of her," he mumbled. "I finally felt happy and here she is again. Ruining my life."

"We'll stand by you, Jellal." Lucy said quietly.

He simply nodded as he saw her move to gather things for breakfast. The email said that he could come to her willingly or she would come to Magnolia on her own. He had no idea what he was going to do. Erza remained still beside him, but he knew she was worried even if she didn't show it. Remembering what she said last night, Jellal sighed and sat up finally.

"Let her come here," he finally said. "But I will tell her to come to Fairy Tail."

"Then you'll need this to respond to her."

Jellal turned to see Gray with his cell phone in hand. Conveniently, it was already opened to the email. The blue haired man hesitated for a moment before typing a response. Knowing that his friends were behind him made it a bit easier and he took a deep breath.

_You will come to Fairy Tail tonight. I will not meet you anywhere else. You do not get to dictate the terms of this meeting. I don't care who you have to bring with you, but I will not meet you on your terms. You will meet me on mine._

He hit the send button and handed the phone back to Gray. A wave of relief passed through him and he reached for his tea. The smell of food helped calm him as Lucy enlisted the help of Erza to finish. A phone buzzed and Gray reached into his pocket as did Gajeel. The simultaneous buzzing could only mean one thing. A response.

"Here, Jellal." Gray said, handing the blue haired man his phone. He had already opened the email, but let Jellal read it.

Jellal's eyes widened at the response and the phone fell to the table. A cold chill made its way down his spine and he stiffened. He felt like someone had just thrown him out into a blizzard. What he read couldn't have been possible. It had to have been a lie.

_Hi, sweetheart. I will be at Fairy Tail at 6 o'clock. It really isn't in you to be tough over the Internet. I certainly hope you practice more before you attempt something like this again. Tell Erza I said hello and I can't wait to see her. I miss her face so very much. Have her cuts healed yet? I'm sure that we will all be able to catch up soon._

_Oh, and by the way…_

_I'm pregnant_

_XOXO_

_Minerva_

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, that happened. Time to go outside in the cold to cool off from slight embarrassment. I don't know why writing lemons is so challenging. Geez...


	11. In This Together

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: I am in an amazing mood today! I've received a job offer so I am on cloud nine! As a result, I've decided to upload this chapter. I do apologize to you in advance as this isn't a happy chapter, but a necessary one. If you happen to catch any mistakes, please PM me as I've gone over this three time and probably still missed something :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: In This Together<p>

He sat at the table in deep thought. There was no way that email was true. The last sentence rang throughout his mind and he tried to shake the thought away. It just wasn't happening. It was one of his worst fears come true. He sat with his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with what he read. It had to be a lie.

"Make her take a test in front of you, Jellal. You have to make sure she didn't tamper with it." Lucy said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "If it's positive, you need a paternity test."

Erza stiffened slightly, but didn't let it show. The rage boiled inside of her after learning the contents of the email. She wasn't comfortable with Jellal being in the same room as Minerva, but she knew it had to be done. It had to be proven that Minerva didn't tamper with the test. Erza's emotion showed as she mixed the pancake batter with harsh movements. She saw this as Minerva's desperate attempt to reclaim someone she had lost and she wasn't buying it. Her stomach twisted in disgust and she was sure she wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position," Jellal began, "But Erza, can you pick up a pregnancy test please? I trust you to do it."

The red head stopped mixing and turned to face Jellal. There was a long moment of silence before she finally showed a facial expression. A tight smile had been plastered on her lips and she nodded.

"Sure," she answered.

"If the guys can handle finishing breakfast, I can go with you, Erza." Lucy volunteered.

Jellal and Natsu nodded as Lucy followed after Erza. The blue haired man could see the hurt in Erza's eyes, but she hadn't said anything. They heard the front door close and he sighed. He hated how things were turning upside down so soon after he had finally moved on. It hurt him to see Erza hurting like she was. This was his fault.

* * *

><p>Erza combed the shelves for a decent looking test and Lucy reached up to grab one off the top shelf. The blonde examined the back of the box before she slipped it into the basket. Erza looked at her, assuming that the test had been for Minerva. She turned her back and tried to escape the aisle.<p>

"Where are you going, Erza?" She asked. "We have to get a test for _her_."

"That's not for her?" Erza raised an eyebrow, watching the blonde blush. "Lucy?"

"Well," she began. "As careful as Natsu and I have been, I am actually late."

"I see." Erza said quietly. "Does he know?"

"No." Lucy answered. "I hope it's just the stress that's making me late."

Erza nodded and did not pry any further. If Lucy wanted to tell her anything, she would. The red head grabbed the same pregnancy test Lucy did and placed it into the basket. Recalling her night with Jellal, she made her way towards the condoms. Lucy followed and watched Erza toss a pack into the basket.

"Large?" She teased, changing the subject. "You lucky girl."

Erza cleared her throat as the color rose in her face. She was certainly impressed and he was nothing like the guys in the books Levy loaned her. He was something else and it wasn't a bad thing at all. Her mind wandered as they made their way to the counter and Erza placed her items on the belt. Lucy moved them forward with her own, giving Erza the 'I'm buying this and don't question me' kind of look. Erza collected the bag as Lucy received her change from the clerk. Both women exited the store and it was then that Lucy decided she had been silent about the situation long enough.

"I don't like this," she admitted. "Don't you think this too convenient?"

"Possibly, but no one can be too sure." Erza answered. She recalled her fight with Minerva and the malice the woman had towards her. Minerva came at her with the intent to kill and Erza had never met the woman until that day. She had been away when Minerva visited Fairy Tail with Jellal. When she came back, she heard nothing but depressing stories about the woman. She didn't want anyone to think she had been jealous, but she had been. If only she had said something back then after hearing everything.

* * *

><p>"It's about time you guys are back." Natsu said. "Jellal's been burning pancakes."<p>

"Seriously? That's the lie you're going with?" The blue haired man questioned. He raised an eyebrow at the accusation and Natsu folded his arms.

"Fine," Natsu admitted. "It was me."

"That's what I thought."

"We would have backed you up, Jellal." Gray voice rang out. "Natsu can't cook. I don't know why he's in the kitchen. He burns everything."

"It tastes better that way!"

"The hell it does! Get him away from the stove before he burns your damn house down!"

Lucy placed her hand on her forehead at the two bickering men and stepped in. "Enough boys. Go have a seat."

Natsu grumbled and mumbled an insult to Gray while Lucy turned her back. The blonde woman looked over her shoulder and flashed a glare at him. "I heard that."

Gray nearly spit out his drink at Lucy's amazing hearing and Natsu stuck his tongue out at him. The two bickered like brothers, but they never seriously hurt each other. It was just trash talk and teasing.

"Gray-sama. Be nice or Juvia won't do that thing you like." The cool voice threatened.

The dark haired man flushed and turned his head away. The words didn't escape Lucy's hearing and she giggled.

"Ooooooo," she teased. "Sounds like someone else got lucky last night. Just throw your sheets in the wash for me. I'm not touching them."

"Damn it," Gray groaned. Juvia knew how to embarrass him with her words, but damn if he didn't admit they turned him on. "No one was as loud as Erza."

Erza's head snapped up and she stopped moving. Her eyes landed on Gray and he never looked her way. She was a lady, damn it!

"What was that?" She asked coolly.

Gray looked at her, prepared to fire back and stopped at the sight of a look that could kill. He cleared his throat and he looked away. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, Erza," Lucy said quietly. "I have to, um, take care of that thing. Think you and Juvia can handle breakfast?"

"Of course." Erza smiled. "Let me know if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Jellal and the others arrived at Fairy Tail a half hour before Minerva was to show. He made sure to keep an eye on Erza as she walked into the entrance ahead of him. He held the door open and followed her in. They grabbed a table and sat down, ordering drinks and waiting for confrontation.<p>

"Not drinking, Lucy?" Juvia asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Not tonight. I took a couple of asprin and can't mix alcohol."

"_Are you sure, Lucy?" Erza had asked._

_Lucy pointed to the test on the bathroom vanity and smiled lightly. "97% accurate. This is the second test I have taken in the span of two weeks. My cycle is late and I feel like I can't stay out of the bathroom. The trashcan and I have become the best of friends."_

_Erza sat on the edge of the tub, not sure if she should be happy or sad. Lucy caught the expression on Erza's face and her smile became more positive._

"_Natsu and I have talked about what would happen if I did become pregnant. We're both well off so financially we are prepared. We have the necessary room to raise a child and we talked about marriage. While it's unplanned, if it's really positive, we have already decided to keep the baby," she said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I trust you not to say anything. I'll tell Natsu later tonight once the Minerva issue is figured out."_

_The red head nodded and held out a trash bag as Lucy wrapped up the stick and shoved it in the bag. She was scared, but the excitement in her began to take over. The little bundle was unplanned, but she was happy it had been discussed beforehand. They both put money away in case of unexpected expenses and budgeted for an unexpected pregnancy. Lucy's smile grew bigger as she clasped her hands together._

"_I'm having a baby!" She whispered excitedly. "I have to see a doctor to confirm, but it's a baby!"_

Erza's head picked up at the sound of the door and suddenly Fairy Tail had grown quiet. Most of the people were familiar with her face, but not with the two behind her. Whispers raced through the building and gossip broke out among the crowd.

The black haired woman approached the table with her lackeys behind her and she stared at Jellal. "Hello, handsome." She purred. "I missed you more than you could imagine. I can't wait until you're back home with me."

Erza shifted in her chair, closer to Jellal and her chocolate eyes narrowed. Minerva flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared back at the woman.

"Erza." She smiled. "Did you get my message? I see you're cozying up to Jellal. Already spread your legs for him, I see. I don't blame you. He's amazing in bed. Did you scream?"

Erza stood from her chair, placing her hands on the table. The glasses shook with force as she tried to contain herself. Lucy grabbed her arm before she could make any movements and Erza shook her head.

"Make your visit quick. They," she motioned to the two behind Minerva, "Will stay where they are."

"We'll do no such thing!" One shouted.

Minvera shut him up with a steely glare and he sat in a nearby chair. "Be quiet, Sting. We are visitors. A Queen's job is to listen to her people."

_She was asking for a beat down._

"Follow me." Erza said vehemently. "Jellal and I have something for you."

Lucy handed her the plastic bag out of her purse and motioned for Minerva to leave her belongings with her "friends."

"Sorry, you can't take anything with you. Please leave your belongings with your followers." Lucy said coolly.

Minerva smirked, but did as requested. "Aw. She thinks she's people."

Natsu stood up to defend her and Sting challenged him with a glare. The pink haired man didn't back down, but he watched Lucy's face for any sign of change. She simply smiled at him and he sat back down. Erza followed as Jellal led Minerva to the bathroom. As uncomfortable as it would be, he would go in there with her. Jellal held the door open for Minerva and she entered, but he didn't follow her.

"Erza, are you coming in?" He asked.

"I can't," she admitted. "I trust you to go in there."

He stood and watched her facial expression, but it remained unchanged. He knew she was upset, but he didn't know if she was upset with him or the situation.

"I won't pressure you." He said, "But I'll leave the door ajar if you decide."

Erza nodded and he disappeared behind the door. She had the feeling that someone was wrong. Minerva was being too cooperative. Something wasn't right, but she tried to fight the feeling. She knew Jellal had the ability to handle himself, but she had the feeling that he might not have been as strong as she assumed.

Jellal watched her carefully as he removed the box from the bag. His eyes were emotionless and he tried to keep himself sane. Being in the same room as her did nothing for his nerves. Despite his exterior, on the inside he panicked. He was still scared of her no matter how much he tried to tell himself differently. He finally managed to calm himself and looked at her with a hard gaze.

"This is for you." He threw the box to her. "Take this in front of me and we'll see if you're telling the truth."

"Don't get haughty with me, Jellal." She threatened quietly. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

He simply stared at her as she situated herself to take the test. Once she had finished, she placed the stick on a paper towel on the edge of the sink. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands while waiting.

"It looks like you've been enjoying your limited freedom." She sneered over the running water. "Is she enough for you? I know you like wild women. You were quite rough with me on occasion. Does she scream your name? I know you like that, Jellal. There are some things that simply don't change."

Jellal remained quiet, not wanting to talk to her. Even being in the same space as her had made him want to throw up. His skin crawled and he felt disgusting. He wished that Erza had come in, but he knew she was dealing with an internal conflict. This was the longest three minutes of his life. He wished it would just be over so she could get the hell out of his life.

"I see." She said to herself. "You didn't answer my questions so I can only assume I'm correct. "

She walked over to him, closing the distance and smiled. Her hand gripped his crotch and he nearly winced at the feel of her nails. She palmed him roughly and nipped at his neck when he didn't respond.

"I miss this." She punctuated with a squeeze. "It feels so hard in my hands. Is this treatment turning you on, Jellal? How embarrassing. You know what turns me on? The fear in your eyes. I love it. Let me see more."

Jellal felt the cold air around him and he retreated into his mind. Something pulled him away from the present and he shut down completely. He could barely feel her hand closing around his throat. He felt his air supply being cut off, but he couldn't find the energy to fight back. It was as if someone had tied weights to his body to make him immobile. She lifted her skirt to pull out the knife she kept and pressed it against the front of his shirt. The cold metal cut the shirt easily and pierced his skin. She played with him through his pants and squeezed her hand around his throat even tighter. She could feel her nails breaking skin and she bit down on his neck, drawing blood. He suddenly felt weak and couldn't even call for help. A smirk graced her lips as he finally tried to get air and she took the chance to kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hand worked to get his pants undone.

_He will crumble._

Erza felt like she had been standing for at least ten minutes before she gathered herself enough to go into the bathroom. The sight she stumbled on made her eyes darken in rage. Minvera had a hand around Jellal's throat and the other in his pants. She could see the blood dripping from a wound on his chest and she could only stare in horror. He wasn't moving and she saw nothing but red.

"Get your hands off of him!" She yelled.

Minerva grinned and stepped back from Jellal. She lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the clear liquid from her fingers. Erza spun towards him and stepped over before he slouched against the wall with a glassed look in his eyes. He looked just like he did when confronted at the hotel and it hurt her. He looked defenseless. Erza stood as if she were ready to attack and Minvera smiled.

"Don't even try it," she sneered, holding the knife to her own throat. "I'll have you arrested for assault. I can easily play victim, sweetheart. Don't cross me."

Erza's eyes flickered and her hands clenched at her sides. She had never felt so helpless. The master manipulator had made it impossible to do anything.

"Here's your test." Minvera said as she held it close enough for Erza to read the positive symbol. "I've already seen a doctor and can give you those results, too. I'm seven weeks pregnant. I want the father of my child to come home."

"Over my dead body." Erza said, holding him closer. He still wasn't moving and if she hadn't been sure he was breathing, she would think he was dead. "You'll get a paternity test. I don't believe for one moment that he fathered that thing inside of you."

Minerva sauntered over to her and lifted her chin with her sticky fingers. A smirk graced her lips and she leaned in close to Erza. "Over your dead body, you say? I like the sound of that."

She dropped her hand and stood back up, laughing. As she turned to leave the room, she waved her hand. "I'll take your little test. When the results come back with Jellal as the father, I will take everything he has. I'll love his child support if I can't have him physically."

Once Minerva disappeared from her sight, Erza straightened Jellal's pants and looked at the man. His comatose state nearly worried her until she felt a grip from his hand. It squeezed her wrist and she tried pulling away, but she realized what was going on.

"Jellal," she whispered. "It's me. It's Erza."

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I didn't mean to make you angry. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Please stop."

"Erza what happened!?" A female voice cried out.

Erza turned to see Lucy standing in the doorway. Her hand covered her mouth as if she had stepped into a crime scene, but she composed herself as best as she could. The blonde rushed to get a wet paper towel and handed it to Erza. She watched her clean the scratches around his throat and felt tears pooling around her eyes. His shirt had been torn and his hair was a tousled mess.

"This is my fault," Erza whispered. "I should have been in here with him!"

"Erza, let's all go back to my place." Lucy offered. "We can figure out our next step and keep him safe there."

Erza never turned to face Lucy for fear that her emotions would overwhelm her. Everything felt as if it was bubbling to the surface and her hands shook. She felt so vulnerable and she hated for anyone to see her like this.

"Can you grab the guys to help carry him? He's completely out of it."

"Of course, Erza. I'll be right back."

She heard the sound of Lucy's feet as the woman exited the bathroom. Erza sighed and placed her forehead against Jellal's in a silent plea. She had a feeling something like this would happen, but she couldn't be in the same room as her. She let her feelings get in the way. What kind of bodyguard was she if her emotions clouded her this easily? She felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her and fought the urge to throw up.

"Fuck!" A voice echoed through the bathroom. "Gajeel, help me get him up!"

Erza turned to find Natsu and Gajeel walking through the bathroom. She slowly moved out of the way and watched them hoist Jellal up. He looked so helpless.

"Let's go through the back." Gray suggested. "It'll stop people from getting curious."

Erza stood silently and walked out of the bathroom with the group following her. There was nothing she could say to make the situation better and she blamed herself for what happened. She wasn't the type to beat herself up over a situation, but it happened to someone she held dear to her. As they exited the building, they made sure that no one had been watching them. It would be difficult to explain the situation and Jellal was not fully conscious.

* * *

><p>Jellal opened his eyes to the sounds of shouting and harsh whispers, but couldn't figure out what happened. It felt like he had woken up from the worst nightmare he had ever had. Something didn't feel right about that nightmare. He rubbed his neck and felt numerous scratches. His eyes widened and he nearly jumped up to look in the mirror. There was a bruise on his neck and he could see the scratches. There were bandages on his chest and he could only assume that he had been cut. He did feel a stinging sensation That wasn't a nightmare.<p>

It was very real.

He opened the door and stopped at the top of the steps, listening to the conversation. He didn't have to eavesdrop, but he couldn't gather the courage to go downstairs. Not like this.

"That bitch." Natsu snarled. "I can't believe she did that!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Lucy said. "We don't want to wake Jellal."

"It's okay." He called from the top of the stairs. "I'm awake."

They turned to see Jellal descending the stairs and Erza looked away from him. She couldn't face him and stood up to go into the kitchen. Lucy tried to call out to her, but to no avail. Jellal saw the tears in her eyes and went after her. Levy stood up to go after her, but Gajeel grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Let 'em have a moment alone, Shrimp."

Levy nodded slowly and sat back down. Seeing her friends like this made her want to cry. She thought Jellal would be able to start over, but the past had a funny way of showing its face when unwanted. The room remained quiet until Gray decided to make conversation. It was nothing important, just small talk so that it didn't seem like they were eavesdropping.

Erza heard the footsteps, but refused to turn around. She felt as if she had let a friend down when he needed her the most. She sighed inwardly and tried her hardest not to cry. She felt she had cried enough in her life and she ran out of tears to shed. When a hand touched her shoulder, she nearly cringed. The behavior was completely unlike her.

"How can you rely on me when I am unable to know that something's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Rely on you?" He asked. "Erza, I don't want to rely on you. I'm not dependent. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Everyone relies on me. If I can't protect you, then what good am I?" Her tears slipped out and she sniffled.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You can't take everyone's problems as your own. Let someone help you for once."

She turned to face him with shining eyes and buried her face into his chest. The feeling of not being able to protect him ate away at her and she couldn't help it. He held her and let her cry, staying silent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I never should have let you go in there alone. Will you forgive me for that?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He finally said.

Jellal took her hand and guided her back into the living room with the rest of the group. She sat next to Lucy while he sat with the guys. He leaned forward and broke the tension.

"I hate to ask this, but does anyone know where I would be able to get a paternity test done?" He asked. "I want this to be over with and I want her out of my life."

"I'll ask my sister." Gray said. "Ultear works at a hospital so she'd be able to ask. We'll help you figure this out."

"Thanks, Gray. I appreciate that."

"It's been quite the eventful night. How about we just order a couple of pizza's and head to sleep? Gray can call his sister and hopefully we can get this dealt with before the end of the week." Lucy suggested.

Gray nodded and proceeded to take out his cell phone. As she was likely working, he sent her a quick text to call him as soon as possible. Natsu had left the room to order the pizzas and things finally looked like they were calming down. He watched as Erza had moved next to Jellal and he had put his arm around her shoulder. This was going to be a tough week, but they'd help him through it.

"I'm going to make a drink!" Natsu called out from the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?"

As if they were the magic words, the living room was suddenly vacated aside from Lucy. The blonde unconsciously placed a hand against her stomach and smiled. She would tell Natsu, but would keep it a secret from everyone else until things had settled down and that woman was gone. She had already told Erza, but knew the red head wouldn't say anything.

"Hey Lucy, would you like something to drink?" Erza called out.

"Just water please! I still have that headache." Lucy lied.

Erza came out with their beverages and sat next to Lucy. She handed her the water and sipped her own drink. Erza finally sighed and sat back as if she had been holding in air.

"Erza, he loves you. You know that right?" The blonde asked quietly. "I saw the hurt in his eyes as you left to go into the kitchen. Don't worry about that woman. We're all confident that she's lying."

"You're right, Lucy." She smiled. "I shouldn't be so irrational."

Everyone began to come back into the living room as Lucy switched on a movie. A comedy was needed after a stressful and eventful day. Natsu and Gray fought over a movie while Juvia stared at her beloved. Gray raised his fist, but his hands suddenly went to the bottom of his shirt.

"It's hot!"

"Take your shirt off, Gray-sama!" She pleaded.

"You better keep those clothes on, stripper boy." Gajeel threatened.

"Why do you have the heat on!?" Gray exclaimed. "It's the middle of summer!"

"The heat isn't on, you idiot! Have some damn self control!" Natsu roared.

"Behave yourselves!" A stern voice called out. The paper fan was out and ready to deal punishment. Erza stood over the men on the floor and glared at them. The scene changed from them fighting, to them kneeling before her.

"We're sorry!"

The women chuckled before settling next to their men as the movie started. Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Having her near made it feel like he could conquer anything. His body suffered physical harm and his mind suffered emotionally, but with her around, it was like it never happened.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. It seemed like yesterday that he had been trying to figure out what to do about the paternity test. Today, here he was, in the doctor's office awaiting the results. It was like someone had chained him to cannonballs and pushed him into the ocean. His palms were sweaty and he could hardly breathe properly. Erza had sat beside him, holding his hand in encouragement. It had certainly been a long two weeks, but this could finally be over.<p>

"Don't worry, Jellal," she said softly. "I'll help you get through this."

Before he could answer her, the door had opened and the doctor came through. Gray's sister, Ultear had done the tests and she held the envelope in her hands as she took her seat. Minerva trailed behind the woman and sat in the chair next to Jellal. She looked pleased with herself and her eyes held a hint of amusement.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go through a couple of details." Ultear said, setting the envelope down. "First, these results are for Jellal Fernandes and Minerva Orlando. You have a third party here in the form of Erza Scarlet. Your permission must be gathered in order to announce these results in her presence. Do either of you have any objections to her being in the room?"

"No," Jellal whispered firmly.

"Ha!" Minerva scoffed. "It doesn't matter to me if she's here or not. Let's get on with it."

Ultear nodded and opened the envelope. She pulled out the paper and placed it on top of the envelope, her facial expression unreadable. She maintained her mask as she opened her mouth to speak. Jellal gripped Erza's hand and closed his eyes.

"As written here, the DNA of Jellal Fernandes is not excluded as the biological father of Minerva Orlando's unborn child. The test is a 99.99% match. He is the father."

Jellal froze at the statement and he felt his heart in his throat. The color drained from his face as he struggled to come to terms with the results given. Erza's grip on his hand loosened and she closed her eyes. She felt the tears and fought with herself to keep them down. This was impossible. Two whole weeks and this was the result. She composed herself quickly and left the room. This wasn't what she had imagined. She knew there could have been a chance, but she didn't want it to turn out this way. The last thing she heard was the sound of Minerva's laugh as she tried to get out of the building as quickly as possible. She nearly raced by Gray and the others, not meeting their eye contact. They knew something was wrong and it was evident in Jellal's face when he emerged from the room with a smiling Minerva behind him.

"I'm the father," he admitted quietly.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>AN: So. Um.

I'm sorry!


	12. The Truth Will Set Me Free

Shackles of Yesterday

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: Happy holidays, everyone! I present chapter twelve to you as my gift :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: The Truth Will Set Me Free<p>

"Bring that bitch to me," she sneered. "I want her here and I want her suffering. They will both suffer. I'm fucking sick of them both! She will not continue to make a fool of me!"

The two men stared at Minerva Orlando as she continued her tirade on Erza Scarlet. This was the first time either of them had seen her so angry and out of control. They nearly flinched when she threw a glass towards them and ducked before impact. She rubbed her flat stomach and forced herself to calm down.

"Get out of my sight, Rogue," she spat. "Sting, do not move."

The dark haired man left the room, closing the door behind him. Sting stood still as if he were rooted to the floor. Her dark eyes narrowed on him and she stepped closer. She snaked her hand through his blonde hair and roughly yanked his hair back. He groaned at the treatment and she kissed him in anger. She dug the nails of her free hand into his arm and he yelped into her mouth. She pulled away from him and released his hair, watching him with amusement.

"Don't tell me you're planning to stand up to me as well, Sting?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Need I remind you of what you have to lose?"

Sting's eyes darkened and he lowered his head to look at the floor. She didn't need to remind him. He already knew.

"_Yukino!" He screamed. "Give her back!"_

_A dark chuckled echoed through his home as Yukino's frame became outlined by the light. The color drained from his face and he ran towards the figure._

"_Do this last assignment and I'll leave you both to live your lives. Fail me and I will kill her."_

_Once you're in, the only way out is death_

"No, ma'am," he muttered.

"Excellent." She beamed. "Now be a good boy and get on your knees. It's time to please your Queen."

His silently obeyed and the hatred pooled in his stomach as she unzipped her skirt. It pooled at her feet and he felt the disgust rising. He could never trust her, but he had to get Yukino back at any cost. He hated to even think it, but he silently hoped that those two could help him get Yukino back. He'd do anything for her.

* * *

><p>Jellal sat up in bed with fear coursing through his veins. His mouth was too dry to work properly and he couldn't remember where he was for a moment. He rubbed his temples in an effort to ease the migraine he'd developed and it did not seem to work. That nightmare felt too real and he couldn't deal with it.<p>

_You are the father_

That was the worst possible outcome. It took him a while to realize his surroundings and he tried to get his heart rate calmed. He decided to calm his mind with a shower and snuck out of bed. The red headed figure next to him stirred slightly but her breathing evened out again to let him know he hadn't woken her. There was no way he could tell her about that nightmare. He wanted to forget it ever happened. He closed the door behind him and went off to the shower.

The sound of the shower made her open her eyes and she felt the empty space beside her. She sat up slowly and pulled the covers to her chest. The space was still slightly warm so she knew he had just woken up. Today they'd meet Minerva at the hospital to get the test done and she wasn't looking forward to it. She forced herself out of bed and stretched. It was still too good to be true. They slept together. In her bed. She blushed at the memory and smiled as her bedroom door opened.

"Jellal?"

He stood in front of her with his towel hanging around his waist and she quickly averted her gaze. He chuckled and walked over to where she had stored his clothes. His towel dipped slightly and she resisted the urge to pull it away from him. She had no idea what he turned her into, but she only felt this desire around him. It made her entire body warm and in her gaze, she loosened her grip on the sheet covering her.

"You should get ready," he said. "As much as I would like to have you where you stand, it would make us late."

Erza blushed at his bluntness and nodded her head. She kept her sheet wrapped around her and headed towards the bathroom. He kept his eyes on her and finally released the breath he'd been holding when she closed the door behind her. Jellal stared at himself in the mirror and brushed his hand against the mark on his neck before moving to the one on his chest. It still hadn't fully healed, but he no longer cared. Once she was out of his life for good, he could focus solely on the life he wanted with Erza.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his face in his hands. He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. She wasn't going to rest until he went back to her. He looked at his hand and clenched them as tightly as he could. That wasn't going to happen. He began pulling his clothes on as she emerged from the bathroom in her own towel. Her hair stuck to her and she made her way over to her closet. He watched her as she dried herself off and raised the towel to her hair.

"Am I distracting you from something?" She asked.

Jellal forced his eyes to her face and shook his head slowly. He couldn't help but chuckle at being caught by her. She had her hands on her hips as if she were going to punish him for something. He simply motioned for her to come closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Her breasts rested on top of his head and she smiled.

"Not at all," he whispered against her. "I'm only thinking of how many ways I can say thank you."

There was no way he could tell her about the nightmare he had. It would make her worry and he simply didn't want that. He wanted her smiling and he wanted her to be happy. It would be selfish of him to take that away from her.

"I see," she smiled. "You know you don't have to thank me, Jellal."

He kissed the underside of her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. He would have loved to stay like this with her, but there was something he needed to do. His arms wrapped around her tighter and he pulled away to look up at her. She stared back down at him and squeaked in slight surprise when he pulled her down to the bed with him. She braced herself so that she wouldn't land on his chest and he laughed at her response.

"I thought we had to get ready?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. He knew she was right, but held her as close as he could anyway. She rested her head on his chest and they stayed that way for a while. She felt like time had stopped. In that moment, it was just the two of them. She could hear his heartbeat and smiled.

"I wish we could spend the whole day like this," he whispered.

Erza sat up slowly and kissed his cheek. She knew what needed to be done, but she couldn't help how she felt. For once she was happy, but there was always something to try and take it away from her. She knew it wasn't his fault. She stood up and folded her arms, pouting at him. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled softly.

"You're a tease," she said, walking away from him.

"Yeah, but you're the one who came in here without a towel," he countered.

She opened her closet and pulled out a dress. Her soft laughter echoed through the room and she tossed a pair of jeans to him. She slipped on her undergarments and finally her dress, turning to face him. She blushed at the sight of him in nothing but jeans and he chuckled at her before standing. He walked past her and reached into the closet for a shirt.

"I still can't believe I got the apartment next to you."

She stilled for a moment and turned her attention to her hair. She had forgotten the call she passed to him. He had been approved and could move into the apartment in two weeks. She was excited for him. They'd still be close together. She felt his embrace from behind and leaned against him.

"I can come visit you," she chuckled. "Perhaps have a sleepover."

"That would imply that you would be sleeping. I don't think that will happen. I don't intend for it to, but you know you're more than welcomed to come over."

She stifled her laughter and pulled away from him to get her shoes. He smiled at her relaxed demeanor and buttoned his shirt. The sound of her phone jolted her out of her small day dream and she went over to her drawer. The screen illuminated with Lucy's name and she unplugged it from the charger to answer it.

"Hey," she said into the phone. "Oh? Okay, I'll have him buzz you in."

Jellal left the room to head towards the front door. He pressed the button to let Lucy in and held it for a few moments before assuming she was inside the building. Erza shut the bedroom door behind her and grabbed her purse off of the small hallway table. Just as she entered the living room, Jellal had opened the door for Lucy. The blonde rushed in, hugging Jellal as tightly as she could. The sudden contact startled him and he stumbled back, hitting the ground.

"Lucy," he groaned. "What's the big deal?"

Lucy looked down at him and blushed furiously before standing up and patting her skirt. She laughed and clasped her hands in front of her, trying to gather herself. Her pink haired boyfriend poked his head in and chuckled quietly.

"Hey guys," Natsu laughed. "Sorry for my lady's excitement. She wanted you two to be the first to know. We wanted to wait, but she wanted to lighten the mood so to speak."

"Lighten the mood?" Erza asked, turning to Lucy.

"What's going on?" Jellal asked as he finally stood up.

Jellal watched the blonde fidget excitedly before holding her left hand out. His eyes widened and he looked between Lucy and Natsu before she hugged him again.

"We're engaged!" She squealed.

Erza smiled and hugged her friend tightly in excitement. It was certainly a mood lifter and she couldn't have been happier for them. They celebrated for a little bit longer before leaving the apartment. It was time to get this out of the way and focus on the exciting news.

* * *

><p>Jellal took a deep breath before entering the building. Erza held his hand and squeezed it in support. Natsu and Lucy had already entered. They knew the next couple of minutes would be the longest ones. They walked inside and saw Gray and Juvia standing at the front desk. Gray waved and they wandered over to meet them.<p>

"Thanks for doing this favor for me, Gray." Jellal said. "I really appreciate this."

Gray nodded. "Don't mention it."

"Is that how you act when someone's appreciative? My goodness. You haven't changed since the last time I saw you, Gray."

His head rose to see a slender dark haired woman emerging from an office. Her doctor's coat flew behind her as she approached the front desk. Gray scoffed and folded his arms. She promptly pinched his cheeks.

"Don't you scoff at me, mister!"

"Stop that, Ultear!" He frowned. "This is serious."

She waved him off and turned to face Jellal. "Hi, there. My name is Ultear Milkovich. My little brother gave me a little insight to your situation, but perhaps we should step into my office to discuss further."

"Thank you for helping me," Jellal whispered. "Please lead the way."

Ultear motioned for him to follow her and led him into her office. He grabbed Erza's hand despite her protests and went into the open door. Ultear closed the door behind them and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. Lucy turned to Gray, keeping her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Did she show up yet?"

"She hasn't checked in. She's supposed to be here in the next fifteen minutes. The appointment is at 1."

Before Lucy could respond, the front doors slid open and she felt a chill. She turned around to see Minvera walking through the door with Sting and Rogue behind her. Minvera walked past them and to the front desk, informing the person of her appointment. There were no words exchanged between them and Minerva went to the waiting room. She walked by Ultear's office just as the door opened and Erza emerged. The red head froze in her tracks at the sight of the dark hair and her eyes narrowed. Minerva smirked and continued past her into the empty waiting room. As soon as she was out of sight, Erza went the opposite way. There was no way she could deal with this.

"Erza," Lucy began. "Where are you going?"

"I just need a quick breath of air," she said hastily. "Don't worry about me. I need to make a personal phone call."

Lucy nodded and watched her go through the exit in worry. She saw Jellal emerge from the room and follow Ultear into an examination room. He walked past the waiting room and his eyes landed on Minerva. She glanced up at him and smirked. He felt his body tense up and quickened his pace behind Ultear. He would have his DNA sample taken first and then he could leave. He didn't want to be around her any longer than he needed to be. Once they were in the room, Ultear closed the door behind them and prepped herself to take the sample.

"This will be quick," she said. "I just need you to open your mouth so I can swab and then you'll be free to go. This is a buccal swab. It'll allow me to get a sample of your DNA for the paternity test."

Ultear showed him something that looked like a cotton swab and he opened his mouth. She pressed the swab against the inside of his cheek and swiped gently before pulling it back out and placing it into a plastic tube.

"That's it," she smiled. "Once I get the other sample, I will send them off. It should be about five business days before we have the results. Do you have a number I can reach you at?"

"Yes," he paused. "Please don't keep this anywhere that is easily accessible by anyone other than you. This is my cell number."

"Sure. I will also give you my card so that you can program it into your phone. In the mean time, put your number into this phone. This is my personal phone that stays with me."

She handed him her cell phone and he stored his contact information before giving it back to her. She placed the phone in her pocket and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Dr. Milkovich. I really appreciate you assisting me on such short notice."

"You're welcome, Jellal. Remember five business days. If you don't hear anything, give me a call and I'll figure out what's going on."

He nodded and shook her hand with a small smile of hope. It was a smile that wouldn't even vanish as she called Minerva into the room. She walked by him and he kept his gaze forward, ignoring her presence until she opened her mouth.

"Aren't you excited, Daddy?"

The door closed behind her before he could say anything and he clenched his fists. He knew 100 percent that he would be fine. The problem he had was with how smug she was with her words. He knew she hated Erza ever since the hotel incident. In fact, they had met before then. Before he moved away.

"_I guess you want to fuck her too huh, Jellal?"_

_He felt her displeasure underneath his skin as she complained in his ear about hugging Erza. It wasn't an inappropriate hug. There had been plenty of space between them and the hug lasted for about five seconds. It was the hug of two childhood friends who hadn't seen each other in years. He had hugged her just as he was leaving for the night and she didn't even realize her friend was in trouble._

_They fought quietly on the train and he tried not to escalate anything, but she kept pressing. She called him names and he tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't have it._

"_Ignoring me, Jellal? So, I guess it's true. You do want her."_

"_Stop acting like a child, Minerva. We are on a train. Be an adult."_

_She punched him in the shoulder and he placed his hand over the sore spot. His eyes narrowed and he bit down on his lip. There was nothing he wanted more than to punch her. He wanted to pay her back for all of the abuse, but he sat silently. Minerva seethed on the opposite chair and kept her eyes on him. She was unhappy with his resistance and when they got behind closed doors, she was going to let him have it._

_The train slowed to a stop and once the passengers were able to disembark, Jellal was the first to do so. He didn't even wait for her. He made his way out of the station and to their shared home. He was completely sick of her. The front door barely opened before she kicked him in the stomach. He coughed and fell to a knee as she kicked him again._

"_How dare you make a fool out of me back there! How dare you look at her like that!"_

_He coughed again as she lifted the bat from its place beside the door. He braced his body for impact as she swung and hit him in the side. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and she continued beating him. She screamed at him for staring at Erza. For talking to his friends and ignoring her. She screamed at him for everything. He just wanted it to end._

"Jellal, you okay?"

Natsu's voice rang through and he realized he had been standing in front of the exam room door the entire time. One phrase sent him back into his mind and he barely managed to nod his head. For a moment, he had been completely terrified and he wanted nothing more than to run away. He made his way over to a chair and sat down with his head in his hands. He couldn't seem to get himself together after that brief encounter.

Erza had decided she was outside long enough and came back in to find Jellal sitting in the waiting room. He looked distraught. It was just like the last two times. She went over to him and before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. He pressed his forehead against her stomach and tried to calm himself. She placed her hand on the back of his head and rubbed his shoulder. She could feel his shaking and it broke her heart all over again. Why did one person have to cause so much pain?

"Five days," Ultear's voice rang out as she emerged from the room with Minerva.

Erza stiffened as she felt Jellal grip her dress tighter. Had something happened with her again? That didn't seem right. They were in a room full of people and they had never been in the same room alone this time. She held him closer as Minerva walked by them with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Erza. He can stay with you as long as he takes care of his child."

Sting and Rogue followed her out of the building as Erza kneeled in front of Jellal. She smiled gently and took his hand in hers to help him regain himself. Jellal blinked and looked at her in confusion. For a moment he had forgotten where he was. Gray had pulled Ultear aside and discussed something with her as the older woman poked at his chest. Jellal shook his head slowly before he pulled Erza in and kissed her. He wanted to forget today and he wanted the next five days to fly by. He knew the results and the sooner they were official, the sooner she could get out of his life.

* * *

><p>Erza and Jellal sat in the waiting room again before Ultear called them into the office. It had been the longest five days and they were all filled with emotions. Minerva had been sitting in another chair and she smiled as if she was opening a gift. Erza sat in the chair next to Jellal and squeezed his hand in support as Ultear sat behind her desk with an envelope. Before she opened it, she looked at the three in front of her and focused her attention on Jellal and Minerva.<p>

"As these results pertain to you both, I am required to ask if you wish to have a third party hear these results. You are within your rights to refuse her presence. If you allow Erza Scarlet to remain in this room, she will learn what you will."

"I want her to stay," Jellal said, holding her hand.

"I don't care if she stays or goes," Minerva spat. "It won't change anything."

Ultear nodded and opened the envelope. She pulled out the paper and placed it on top of the envelope, her facial expression unreadable. She maintained her mask as she opened her mouth to speak. Jellal gripped Erza's hand and closed his eyes.

"As written here, the DNA of Jellal Fernandes is excluded as the biological father of Minerva Orlando's unborn child. This means that he is not the father."

Jellal stood up in relief and walked out of the office. He couldn't bear to be near Minerva any longer. He leaned against the wall and tried his hardest not to cry. The joy in him overflowed and he was soon joined by Erza. She embraced him and he finally shed his tears. Her hands rubbed his back as he shook in her arms. She knew that this was what he waited for and she couldn't have been happier for him.

"Shh," she soothed. "It's all over now."

Erza eyed Minerva as she walked by them with her head held high. As she passed Erza, she narrowed her eyes at her and smiled. The dark haired devil held a secret and it struck Erza. It wasn't over. It was just beginning, but there was nothing Minerva could do to take him away. She thanked Ultear as she passed by and the woman simply placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should both go home and take some time for yourselves. I'm sure this has been stressful for you. I'm glad I was able to help."

"Thank you, Dr. Milkovich," Erza whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Take care of that man, Erza. You both seem to care a lot for each other. Stay strong."

* * *

><p>"Again, Jellal?" She breathed.<p>

He looked down at her swollen lips and placed his hand against her cheek. He had been so caught up in relief that he had forgotten her needs. He shifted his weight off of her and glanced at their clothing by the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"Are you tired?"

Erza shook her head and he pushed inside of her. He gripped her hips and sank deeper, listening to her soft moans. He felt her legs wrap around him and lifted her hips against him. Her eyes met his as he slowly pulled back until only the tip remained. He watched her facial expression as he plunged back inside. The way her back arched and her head went back made him stop teasing. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and set his back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and wanted to make sure she knew how he felt. He loved her and no one could take that away from him. His name left her lips and her hands brushed against his chest. He made sure he had a secure hold on her and rolled them both over, watching her head loll forward.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

She lifted her hips and sank back down, watching him clench his teeth. Her hands used his chest to brace herself as she settled into her own rhythm. He kept his hands on her hips and leaned his head back against the pillow. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help himself and thrust up as she sank down. Her mouth fell open and she dug her nails into his arms. He took that as a sign and did it again, watching her face twist in pleasure. A deep chuckle escaped him and she ground her hips against him, forcing him to groan.

"Don't touch me there, Jellal." She gasped out. "If you do, I'll-"

Erza felt the tightening in her stomach as his hand found its way between her legs. She quickened her pace and looked at him. The way he looked at her nearly made her tumble over the edge. His grunts and groans only made her grind harder against him. She felt the throbbing feeling between her legs and shifted her hips. He brushed against a spot inside of her and she nearly cried out his name. The mattress groaned beneath them and she could see the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Go ahead, Erza. Do it for me."

He felt her tightening around him and watched as she shuddered above him. He pressed his fingers against the nub between her legs as she cried out his name. His body tensed and he followed her over the edge with a curse. She gripped his arms and felt the tremors through her body. She slumped forward and he shifted his hands to her back, holding her close. He rubbed her back in circles as she placed kissed along his neck.

"I can't move," she mumbled sleepily. "Too tired."

Jellal pulled the covers over their bodies and held her as closely as he was able to without crushing her. His mind had finally relaxed and he was able to focus on her. They could keep moving forward together. He couldn't wait to enjoy his life with her. He quickly fell asleep with her in his arms as she shifted.

Erza opened her eyes with the sudden urge to use the bathroom. As she lifted herself, she felt a sticky fluid between her thighs. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. She was certain they had used protection, unless it failed. She wasn't on any birth control and she knew that would need to change immediately. Once she finished in the bathroom, she pulled clothes on and inspected the condom. It had a small hole in it. She had opened the wrapper herself and watched him put it on. She knew it hadn't been tampered with. She wrote a quick note to Jellal and stepped out of the house to make an emergency trip to the pharmacy.

As she exited her building, she checked her surroundings and made sure to stay under the street lights. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards the store. It was muggy and dark, but she had to make the trip. Her mind raced over how something like that could have happened and she realized that it does happen. She was just lucky that emergency contraception existed.

* * *

><p>He watched her walk briskly down the barely lit street and followed her as close as possible without alerting her. Those other two were completely useless so she ended up calling him in as a sure thing. His eyes stayed on her and he suddenly knew why he was called. The girl looked dangerous indeed. Simply asking her for directions wouldn't work. He'd need to resort to drastic measures. He picked up his pace as he noticed she hadn't been paying attention to the flickering lights above her. His gloved hand held a cloth and made sure his hood and sunglasses were in place. He smiled thinly and grabbed her from behind. Before she was able to gather herself to fight back, he pressed the cloth firmly against her mouth. He made sure that it covered her nose and leaned in to her ear.<p>

"Hey," he whispered. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank goodness it was just a nightmare! Then the ending. Don't worry, she's a fighter :)


End file.
